


What Hath God Wrought

by Peregrinor



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Industrial Revolution, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Art History, Biblical Allusions (Abrahamic Religions), British Empire, Magic, Multi, Mysticism, Mythology References, Nationalism, Operas, Politics, Revolution, Romanticism, The Royal Navy, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 47,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peregrinor/pseuds/Peregrinor
Summary: It is the year 1846, and Arendelle's long solitude outside the attention of the Great Powers of Europe has come to an end.  As the world steadily heads towards crisis, Anna and Elsa find themselves dragged into a much greater world than anything they could ever have imagine.
Kudos: 21





	1. Unexpected Guests

_Suðuroy  
_ _The Faroe Islands  
_ _12 November 1846_ _  
_

Hans Westergaard, Prince of the Southern Islands, sat on his bed and filled his cup with another round of brandy. The day had scarcely even begun and yet he knew it was going to be yet another wet, windy, and wasted day of his exile. One could scarcely even step outside when the winter hit, and his prison's exposed location on the coastline only worsened the environment.

And what a prison it was. It was an ancient home, built with stone and layers of turf for insulation and scarcely any real windows or comforts. There were two stories, a small stable, and the stoves required imported coal to keep the home warm. Of course, in Han's mind, alcohol did the trick just as well anymore. He was never far from a bottle anymore. He had a drink when he awoke, he had a drink when he went to bed, and except for the occasional cup of hot tea or coffee the only thing he could stomach to drink anymore was alcohol. Wine, Brandy, Beer, or distilled spirits, it didn't matter.

A drop fell onto his head, and Hans glanced up at the ceiling.

"Guess that's another thing we'll have to fix." He muttered just before taking a sip of his drink and rising from the bed. The servant girl, Christianna, rolled herself tighter into the blankets as he moved, her long red hair spread out across the bed. She had been one of the few good things Hans had discovered during his little exile. She was kind, gentle, and understanding, and he himself for what he was doing to her.

"Your highness." The voice of the butler Johann called from the other side. "You have a visitor."

"A visitor?" Hans asked, rising from his seat. Now a visitor was a rare thing indeed. He had not had one since the start of his exile except for the occasional inspection by one of his brothers. Hans had always assumed it had been made clear anyone who visited the family embarrassment would no longer be in the good graces of the Danish Royal Family. Of course, it could be an agent for his father or a relative but Hans felt certain they would have been identified already. "Who is it?"

"The man claims to be a Prince von Schicksal, do you know that name?" Johann replied as Hans pulled on his shirt. On hearing that name, his heart sank, and he hurried down the stairs.

Victor Wilhelm Alexander von Schicksal was a tall man, a little above six feet in height, and had an athletic build. He wore an old, tattered greatcoat from his time in the Russian Army, and at that particular moment it was almost entirely soaked through. His hair was a dark brown, fashionably long and wavy, and with short sideburns that framed an attractive face. A small scar blemished his right cheek, and he was in the process of removing a pair of wet gloves when Hans arrived in the entryway. His guest smiled at him, but there was no warmth in the gesture.

"My God you look terrible." He said, stuffing the gloves into the pocket of his coat.

"That's it? No 'Hello Hans,' 'it's been a long time, Hans,' or 'how are you, Hans'?"

"I am only stating the obvious." The Prince von Schicksal responded calmly. "Had I not been so sure I was at the right place I might be inclined to think I have found the wrong man. Your father did go to great efforts to hide where you are, after all." There was a moment's pause as Han's looked at the other man in confusion. "Christ alive, you're better than whatever this is, Hans. I can smell the alcohol on you from here, and let's not get started on that beard."

"I rather like my beard." Hans said as he scratched it. He glanced at the nearby mirror. Three years of exile and alcohol hadn't been kind to him. Beside the beard, a relatively new addition, Hans had grown gaunt and lean over the years, and his complexion had turned to something overall unhealthy and pale. The ambitious, young man who arrived in Arendelle three years ago was little more than a distant memory. "Care for a drink?"

The two men moved to an adjacent room Hans had turned into a sort of sitting room. He poured out another glass of brandy as a servant brought his old friend a warm cup of tea. They sat in silence, staring at one another, while Hans wondered just why he had come all this way. The Prince von Schicksal was Hans' friend, they had known each other as schoolmates in Berlin, but Hans also knew he never acted without a reason.

"The last I heard you were in the Americas, Alex. To make the effort to come all this way to see me, well, it makes me wonder why you went to all the effort..." Hans said as he sat back into his chair and chuckled. The Prince von Schicksal just stared at him quietly with dark blueish gray eyes. He suddenly felt like a rabbit looking up at a hungry predator.

"I am not here to kill you, if that is what you are worried about." Alex replied in between sips of tea. Hans let out a sigh of relief and relaxed. "But I do have some questions for you."

"... about what?"

"You know exactly what I am here to ask you about. It was a stupid stunt you pulled three years ago."

"I had my reasons, Alex, and you know as well as many. But why would you be coming to me now? Why not years ago?"

"I have my reasons as well."

"I am sure you do." Hans replied. "I should have assumed your arrival was too convenient."

"Then you have heard the news?"

"I have heard the rumors. We don't really get the news here outside of what the fishermen or whalers bring in."

"Well I will tell you Elsa is not dead, Hans, and that Anna is now the Queen of Arendelle." The Prince said as he sat his cup of tea to the side. "Isn't that funny? Had you not gone and decided to make an ass out of yourself you'd be exactly where you always wanted to be."

"Oh yes the irony. Har dee har." Hans replied with a roll of his eyes. He downed another drink and refilled his glass just as quickly.

"And you had nothing to do with it?"

"Does it look like I could if I had wanted to?" Hans laughed, gesturing around the spartan, leaking room. "My family went out of its way to make sure I couldn't cause any further embarrassments, Alex, and that's assuming I even want to have anything to do with those girls or Arendelle either again. I tell you this now, Alex, if I never see those girls again for the rest of my life it will be too soon."

Alex smiled as he took a sip of his own beverage. The winds picked up outside, but the stove in the room burned well.

"I am glad to hear that. I simply needed to make sure." He said softly, and his look made Hans feel like he was a rabbit staring into the eyes of a wolf. "These are strange times. Europe is on the edge of crisis, whispers of revolution are in the air, and now these rumors of magic are flaring up again. Another 'Great Freeze of Forty Three' would push the continent, maybe even the entire world, over the edge, Hans. Metternich is trying to keep everything calm, but his time is ending and the concert is coming to a close. The music is out of tune, and the players are starting to play to their own melodies."

"This is about my father, isn't it?"

"In part, yes, as he has made his ambitions for a unified Scandinavia clear ever since he launched that little coup in, what was it, thirty nine? That's not important, but any united Scandinavia would necessitate the annexation of Arendelle."

"Naturally, and my father does have his eyes on it. Did you know he actually told me after everything happened if I actually killed those girls it would have been the first useful thing I'd ever done in life?"

"It would not surprise me." Alex said, and his attention briefly flicked to Johann who was clearly trying to eavesdrop from the next room over. The elderly butler scurried away as Christianna brought over a plate of bread, jam, and meats. She smiled brightly at Hans, and the Prince of the Southern Isles returned it kindly.

"I did not realize you had a type." Alex mused. Hans shook his head.

"So about my father…"

"It's not so much about your father but about the so-called 'Arendelle Question,' Hans. After the Great Freeze so many people realized they did not even have an Arendelle on their maps, and now here was a sovereign monarchy which existed in land clearly demarcated by the Act of Vienna to Sweden-Norway with a monarch capable of completely usurping the current balance of power." Alex paused to take a breath and take a bite out of a piece of seeded bread. "It's been three years of unease for the Great Powers, they had hoped they could just ignore it and it would go away, but with these latest reports they feel like they have to act."

"So who moved first?"

"Britain, of course. The idea of a 'Queen of Ice and Snow' putting a stranglehold on their trade terrifies them. I've heard they've dispatched a squadron to make sure that does not happen."

"As it should." Hans replied. "It was terrifying to see firsthand. I'm honestly surprised they waited this long to act. You always told me governments tend to get a bit jumpy whenever magic is involved."

"Of course they do. And so do I." The winds suddenly died down outside, and a steady rain fell against the windows. "How familiar are you with the old Norse myths, Hans?"

"I remember learning a few of them as a boy, why?"

"Do you remember the story of Ragnarok?"

"Vaguely. I seem to recall it is something like the Apocalypse, isn't it?"

"Precisely." Alex responded. "Before Ragnarok, however, comes something the Vikings referred to as the _Fimbulvinter._ It is the harsh, endless winter that will drive the world into constant wars and unleash horrors long forgotten by man. Horrors of the dark we could only dream of, Hans. It is an age of the axe and sword, the wolf and wind."

"And you think Elsa has something to do with this … Thimblewinter?" Hans asked. He'd never even heard of the concept before, and the idea of it seemed absurd. Ragnarok was just an old pagan myth easily swept away by Christian myth. Then again, Hans thought, he had never felt a cold like what Elsa's powers had unleashed in Arendelle. He still could feel it in his fingers every now and then.

" _Fimbulvinter,_ Hans. As for your question, she may, or she may not. That is why I am seeking answers." Alex replied while glancing to see if Johann had returned to his eavesdropping. Hans could tell his friend knew a great deal more, but he also knew there was no point in asking about it.

"So what do you need me to do?" Hans asked. "It's not like I can offer much anyway."

"As I said, I have questions." Alex replied nonchalantly. "And it would behoove you to remain on this island and away from your father as much as you can. I would appreciate it if there are less variables I need to concern myself over."

"Oh, I don't intend to be going anywhere." Hans laughed. "I've made myself quite the comfortable abode if you haven't noticed." As if on cue, a heavy drop fell right onto Hans' head. The Prince of the Southern Islands glanced angrily up at the ceiling, cursing the building's roof. Alex remained still in his seat.

"Well, I'll answer what I can." Hans added a moment later. "Though if you don't mind my asking, what else do you know about that British squadron?"

"Not much." The Prince von Schicksal admitted. "Other than it's under the command of the Earl of DunBroch."

* * *

_Somewhere off the coast of Lofoten, Vestfjorden  
_ _Nordland  
_ _The Norwegian Sea  
_ _15 November 1846  
_

The fisherman and his son watched as four black shapes emerged in the dense morning fog. They were ships unlike any he had ever seen before, heavily armed, and they belched out a thick black smoke into the morning air. Hundreds of men went back and forth across their decks, and a few gave the fisherman curious looks as they passed by. Commands and orders echoed into the fog, and the fisherman's eyes matched with a big man in a fancy uniform standing on the upper deck of the largest boat. The figure waved to him, and the fisherman's son offered a cheerful reply as the ship vanished back into the fog bank.

"What were those, father? The boy asked.

"Warships." The Fisherman replied.

* * *

_HMS James Norrington_

"For God's sake do we not have any more recent maps? These are terrible. How are we supposed to navigate when our destination was penciled onto them?" Captain Charles Darcy complained as he checked over his instruments again. He was hunched over a table on the quarterdeck with his instruments as a group of midshipmen shivered in the cold. He looked up to see his superior, the Commodore Gordon DunBroch, Earl DunBroch contemplating the map himself. "It's bad enough we're having to deal with the effects of being so close to the arctic."

"It will be fine, Mr. Darcy." The Commodore said as he returned from the railing. The Commodore was a large man with an imposing figure, and it was only accentuated by his heavy winter coat and cocked hat only made him look even larger. His hair was a fiery red, though showing some grey now, and lay about his head in gentle curls. "You know I read once the heathens of old would shout the names of their god to find the shore in conditions like this."

"I'll take the chance with our methods, sir." Darcy replied and Gordon smiled.

"Good. The Vikings may have been fine sailors, but they were not Navy men." Just then a steward arrived carrying a fresh pot of coffee, and the Commodore and Captain shared a cup as the midshipmen were dismissed back to their duties.

"Three days searching up and down these waters with not even a sign of where to go." Darcy sighed. "I have half a mind to think this Arendelle doesn't exist. I don't remember it from any book I ever read."

"And neither do I, Charles, but let's do our best to put on a good show. Otherwise it's back to land for me and I don't want that." Gordon laughed. "Maybe it's a magic fog meant to keep us from finding the Kingdom."

"You said the same thing about the Moskstraumen, Gordon." Dr. Collin Goldwyn, Fellow of the Royal Society, called as he stepped up onto the quarterdeck. He was hunched over into as close as a ball as he could to keep the cold out, and his face was almost entirely covered by a woolen scarf. "It's just the local conditions and currents causing it. These are strangely warm waters for somewhere so far north, but I have a hunch this fog should clear shortly."

"Oh I'm just having fun, Collin." The Commodore pouted. "We're on an adventure to discover a magical queen in a mysterious land. It's like something out of a boyhood tale!"

"If it was one of my boyhood tales, I would have picked a warmer climate, Gordon."

"Care for some coffee, doctor?" Captain Darcy offered. "Just made fresh."

"Thank you Mr. Darcy I would be delighted." Collin replied, taking a hold of the cup with a shiver hand. "You don't seriously believe the rumors about magic, do you Gordon?"

"No when have I ever concerned myself with rumors, Collin?" Gordon offered as he raised his spyglass. He could just make out the distant lack figures of the mountains. "Mr. Darcy, send a signal to the squadron to drop anchor. This is a good spot as any and I don't want to proceed any further without more light."

"Right away, sir." Darcy replied, and Gordon turned back to the doctor.

"I am merely leaving myself open to the possibility of magic being real, Collin. We've certainly seen enough strange things in our travels, and I certainly always loved a good fairy tale growing up. What's to say maybe there is some truth to all those stories? Wouldn't that just be grand?"

"Considering how I understand most of those 'fairy tales' end, Gordon, I would be inclined to disagree."

"Oh, come now Collin, you're just saying that because of your reputation."

"My writings on debunking superstition have nothing to do with it, Gordon." The doctor replied as he walked over to the railing and leaned over the side. The _Arrow_ , a 10 gun sloop, was moving in close enough for Captain Percival Hall to hail Captain Darcy and the Commodore. Gordon leaned beside him, towering over the average heighted Welshman, and took another sip of his coffee.

"You've brought a lot of guns with you, Gordon. Are you actually expecting trouble?" The Commodore laughed as he poured the rest of his coffee out over the side.

"If I was expecting trouble I would have asked for a seventy-four at a minimum, Collin. A thirty-two and two tens isn't exactly going to frighten anyone who matters even if they are brand new. It's all about the message, really." The Commodore explained. The ship they were standing on, and the squadron's flagship, was the _HMS James Norrington,_ and she was freshly floated from the East India Docks. _Arrow_ and _Nautilus_ were similar and could be counted among the youngest ships in the fleet, having launched just that previous September. All three were steamships with the latest in screw propulsion technology and bristled with all the newest technologies the Navy could muster. It was as much an exhibition as it was intimidation.

"Though I do admit we have taken far more than this Arendelle with less. We'll be fine." Gordon laughed, and his attention turned to the relic that struggled to keep pace with the other ships. The _HMS Hercules_ was a venerable ship, one of the so-called "Fourty Thieves" of the _Vengeur_ -class and commissioned in 1815 as a seventy four gun ship of the line. She'd spent the last several years as a part of the experimental squadron having God knows what done to her before her conversion to a troop ship. Now she had a belly full of Highlanders, Gordon's Highlanders ironically enough, ready _just in case_ they were needed.

"I've never taken you to be a fan of bullying, Gordon." Collin chided.

"It's not bullying, Collin, it's politics. My orders are explicit: I am to impress upon the Kingdom of Arendelle the necessity of agreeing with our terms by any means practicable. My hope is we can have a pleasant visit, but if not, well…" Gordon shrugged. "It wouldn't be the first time."

"And you think you can take on an ice witch?"

"Hang on a moment, who's the believer now?"

"I am asking for the sake of our discussion, Gordon." Dr. Goldwyn replied with a smile. Gordon laughed.

"Well, Ice Queen or not, I dare say there's nothing in this world that can stand against these guns and a battalion of Highlanders. It's like they say: when the Empire wants to get something done, they send in the Scots."

"Well, I suppose if there was anyone who could stand this cold it would be you and your kinsmen." Collin shook his head, and suddenly he felt the slightest hint of warm brush against his face. He looked up, and the morning fog was just starting to break away.

"My, my doctor, you certainly know your weather. Are we certain you don't know some kind of magic too?" Captain Darcy joked as he returned to the quarterdeck. The doctor shrugged.

"I just trust the instruments, Mr. Darcy. Never mistake magic when there's a perfectly good and rational explanation."

* * *

_The Queen's Chambers  
_ _Kingdom of Arendelle_

Anna briefly awoke to a cold morning, and rolled closer to Kristoff's bulky figure in the bed for warmth. Despite the snoring, or the occasional inescapable cuddle of his arm, she certainly could appreciate having a free heater in her bed on a cold, late fall morning. She yawned, closed her eyes, and was just starting to slip away again when she heard the bells.

"Why the bells?" Kristoff mumbled as he wrapped an arm around his wife.

"It's Sunday service. We must have slept late."

"Well we were up late. Do you need to go?"

"No, no. It will be fine." Anna replied. She had no official duties on Sundays after all, so she enjoyed the little opportunities for more time with her husband and the small pleasure of sleeping in. The bells continued to grow louder, however, and there was something off about the sound. These were not church bells. In fact they sounded like no other bells Anna had ever heard before in Arendelle, and yet there was still something familiar about them. She could see a faded memory in her mind of her father, leading her and Elsa into the bell tower when they were very young, to show them something. Anna really wished she had paid more attention to those lessons. Elsa, of course, would know, but she was far away in the forest. Why was it so hard for her to remember this one little detail?

Anna slithered out from Kristoff's arms and wrapped a blanket around herself as she crossed over to the castle windows. Her heart sank when she saw what was outside. Now she could remember what those bells were for.

"These bells have never run in Arendelle's history." Her father had explained that day. "And I pray they never will. But if you should ever hear them, I need you both to listen to your mother or whoever it is that comes to get you. Because these bells exist for once purpose, to warm the people of Arendelle of one thing…"

"We're under attack." Anna said softly. She saw the four ships advancing up the fjord towards the castle. The sun glistened off of their sails, and black columns of smoke rose high into the skies from three of the ships.

"Kristoff." Anna called, rushing back to the bed and vigorously shaking her husband. "Kristoff I need you awake. I need you to be awake _now_." Kristoff's eyes shot open. He had never heard her use a tone like that before.

"What's wrong? Normally I'm the one waking you up like that." He asked as he rose slowly from the bed and rubbed at his eyes. He yawned loudly, but on seeing Anna's fearful expression he stiffened up immediately. "What's going on?"

"We are … it's … the bells … " Anna stammered, desperately trying to put her thoughts together. She tried to run through her head what needed to be done. Kai had talked to her about the proper procedures if it ever happened, but Anna had just brushed it off. Who would invade Arendelle? No one hated them like that, did they?

There was a knock on the door, and a moment later a half dozen chambermaids surged into the room. Kristoff was escorted out, and Mattias and Kai stepped just inside the royal chambers as Anna was dragged back behind a changing screen.

"Where are you taking my husband?!" She demanded.

"The Prince Consort is being taken to get ready, your majesty. He will be fine." Kai said politely.

"And as a matter of national defense he is not actually authorized to be present for this." Mattias added. "We have already initiated an evacuation of the city, and I have sent a rider to notify the Northuldra. I hope they will be able to look after our people. I doubt any invaders will move beyond taking the capital."

'Do we even know who they are? Maybe they have come for another reason. We get strange ships all the time. Traders, Whalers, and all of that sort." Anna asked. She gagged as a maid accidentally pulled too tight on her outfit.

"These are no trade or whaling ships, your majesty." Mattias replied grimly. "The Arendelle Guard are making what preparations we can to stall them as best we are able too."

"Stall them? Hold on a second, you all are evacuating too. We don't really have any defenses, and if they just want the castle they can have it. No one needs to die today."

"If we don't do something, it's very likely they will be able to catch you or the evacuees, your majesty." Mattias admitted sadly. He glanced over at Kai and then back to Elsa. "I cannot allow that. As Arendelle's general, it is my responsibility to lead the rear guard to protect the crown and the populace."

"Then I'll just refuse to leave." Anna said, stepping out from the screen and putting her foot down.

"Your majesty, please, we are doing this for the good of everyone. We know you only want the best for everyone, but this is the procedure. No one _likes_ it but this is war." Kai sighed.

Anna frowned. Certainly there was something she could do?

"And who wrote the procedure?"

"... your grandfather?" Kai replied, and almost immediately he wanted to slap himself. Mattias shook his head and had to fight back his own nervous laughter.

"Good. That means we'll be doing something new."

With those words, Anna hurried out of her chambers and down the hallway.

"She's going to get herself killed." Kai said under his breath.

"She's certainly fond of trying." Mattias replied, just as quiet.

"It seems to run in the family."

The two chief advisors shrugged at one another and then turned to follow the queen.

* * *

_HMS James Norrington  
_ _Arenfjord_

"No guns. Defenses totally out of date. I spot at least three landing areas." Captain Dary said as he and the Commodore observed the ever closer Kingdom of Arendelle. "If I was an arrogant man, I'd say I could take it with just the _Arrow_."

"I would reckon you could do it with less, but he may have a few surprises to show, Mr. Darcy, so keep the men at quarters. I'll be going ashore with the landing party." The Commodore lowered his glass and started off towards the gathering marines and seamen.

"Is that wise, sir?" Darcy asked, following the Earl of DunBroch through the flurry of activity along the _James Norrington's_ upper deck. Gun grews stood ready, ships' mates and officers barked orders, and the Royal Marines organized themselves into neat divisions to board the launch.

"Probably not, no, but it will be fun!" The Commodore smiled brightly. "Come now, Mr. Darcy, this is a good day. Let's enjoy it."

Elsewhere on the _Norrington_ , the gun crew of number seven "Long Tom" looked out at the encroaching castle from their stations on the upper deck. They were one of fourteen thirty-two pound guns ready to unleash almost five hundred pounds of solid lead at the first sign of trouble. They were well-trained and disciplined men.

"What do you think it is they are planning?" The youngest of the group asked. All the others looked to the oldest, a tanned "old salt" who was chewing on something as he watched the approach. He shook his head.

"I don't know. Looks like they're fleeing. Never seen anything like it before."

"Looks like they're letting us in. Could be a trap." Suggested another.

"Or is not trap. There is no reason to say Arendelle not friendly?" A third, Polish born sailor spoke up.

"That's my thought." The Old Salt mused. "Just look at this place. Straight out of a storybook, it is. Now all we need is a princess."

"I'd like to see a princess, I would." A fourth, slovenly looking seamen said.

"Quiet on the deck!" cried out one of the Lieutenants, and the crew turned their attention back to the landing party as the Commodore and Royal Marines neared the shore. On the lead boat, the Commodore stood proudly at the bow and took in everything before him.

"Marvelous, isn't it? Reminds me of home almost."

"It's certainly better than the last strange harbor we came to. We're not being shot at." Captain Lawrence Shepard, Commander of the Royal Marines, joked before turning around and giving a few steadying commands to his men. Everyone was nervous. During the crossing to Arendelle, rumors of magic and other strange mysteries spread across the squadron like wildfire. The more superstitious of the seamen and marines had imagined their own horrific scenarios of what awaited them in Arendelle from dreaded ice monsters to flying dragons. Others envisioned a beautiful and tragic queen, as the papers described her anyway, and they dreamed of seeing her in the way all lonely men at sea do. Whatever they expected to find, it was not the young, auburn haired woman who stood alone at a harbor gate.

"By God, that's royalty that is." One of the Marines whispered.

"She's beautiful. I'd give everything I had just to have her speak to me." Another commented.

"You'd give everything you have just so any woman would speak to your ugly mug, Bill."

"That's enough you rascals." Captain Shepard called, his own hand slowly reaching down to his pistol. He did not like this at all. No one just walks out to an approaching group of heavily armed men. Especially not a woman. And then the Captain of Marines saw the Commodore gesture calmly for him to lower his weapon.

"No need to accidentally start something we'll regret, Mr. Shepard. I think I can handle a girl like this. She can't be any older than my girls." Gordon watched the girl carefully as the launch grew nearer and nearer to the shore. Other locals were starting to appear, peeking out over battlements or where they had stopped evacuating. Even the morning breeze seemed to have stopped, and the whole world was silent except for the sound of oars pulling against the water and the scrape of wood against the shore.


	2. The Queen of Ice and Snow

_Ahtohallan  
_ _The Dark Sea_

Elsa frowned as she looked down at the impromptu map of Ahtohallan on the floor. She had only created it the day before, and now it was almost totally wrong. Ever since she had come to those icy halls weeks ago she had been trying to make more sense of what lay within Ahtohallan and down its deeper paths, but it seemed to her now something else stirred within the glacier. Everyday there was something different. Familiar hallways vanished and new paths appeared at random. Up became down and left switched to right. Paths she knew led deeper into Ahtohallan instead snaked back to the entrance and a waiting Nokk. In the deeper chambers time itself seemed to be out of sync. Once Elsa had felt like she had been gone for weeks, but upon her return to the Northulda camp Honeymaren had only told her it had been the length of the morning.

Elsa had once debated it with a rather bored looking Bruni if Ahtohallan was doing this on purpose. The unending layers of ice and memories could often be mesmerizing and dizzying, and she frequently found herself lost if she did not take steps to recall her path. Sometimes the memories she saw didn't quite line up with how she recalled events too. Elsa of course freely admitted to herself that this could be the fog of time or her own biases, but the way they just presented themselves to her always seemed so suspicious. It always seemed whenever she thought back to Anna or Arendelle, Ahtohallan was always ready to remind her of some unpleasant or painful memory.

"What are you trying to tell me?" She asked, rubbing her arms against the chamber's cold. Her only response was silence. She sighed and sulked back to the mainland, and her thoughts trailed to distant memories. Had she made the right choice?

" _Elsa…"_ The Siren's whisper suddenly called out. It always seemed to do this whenever her doubts arose, but this was the first time it had ever spoken to her with words. " _Elsa…"_

"Here I am." She called, looking around the vestibule, but still she only saw the dark purples and blues of the glacier's inert walls. Then she saw a new path had opened up, and she felt the one sensation she never expected to feel within the walls of Ahthoallan. Warm air brushed against her and she felt her skin prickle at the touch of it. Around her, the walls of the glacier seemed to expand and contract as though it was breathing.

" _They are coming, Elsa_." The Siren told her.

"Who is?" Elsa called back, and thousands of voices joined into a chorus with the Siren. Elsa followed the hallway, she followed the warmth, and found herself standing beside two men. One was thin, old, and seated at a desk as he scribbled something down. The other was tall and imposing, an absolute bear, but dressed in a fine uniform.

" _You will proceed to the Kingdom of Arendelle with all haste. Impress upon the necessity of agreeing to our proposals."_ The seated figure said.

" _And if they refuse?"_ The other replied.

" _Then you will act as necessary in the best interests of the Empire, Commodore."_

" _I will, sir. I'll proceed as soon as I am able."_

The two faded away, and soon enough Elsa found herself facing two new figures of seated men. There was something familiar about one, a gaunt figure with a long beard and dressed in casual attire. The other man was tall, imposing, and wore a heavy military overcoat.

" _That's … that's about all I can remember. It's been a long time, Alex."_ The gaunt man said, and Elsa suddenly realized who she was looking at. The long years had not been so kind to the Prince of the Southern Islands.

" _Nevertheless I appreciate your assistance and your courtesy, old friend."_ The second figure spoke as he rose to his feet. " _Now, if you do not mind, I believe I should be going before your father's agents learn I am here."_

" _Alex,"_ Hans began. " _What will you do?"_

The standing figure stopped. For some reason, Elsa felt the figure was looking directly at her now. " _Whatever is necessary._ "

"What are you showing me?" Elsa called out, and suddenly she realized she was no longer in Ahtohallan but on the streets of a desert city. Fires burned uncontrollably as thunder echoed during a clear day. Someone shouted something in a language Elsa had never heard before, and a nearby tower exploded in a shower of mortar and stone. Rockets burned through the skies, and the sounds of screaming echoed all around her. Elsa turned, and she saw the bay before her filled with ships of all different shapes and sizes and flying the flags of numerous countries.

The scene around her changed again and again. The screams of the dying and the thunder of the cannons incessantly beat into her skull. Again and again she saw the same scene. Ancient cities and powerful cities brought low by invaders. She stood on a high, windswept mountain and looked down on a burning fortress.

" _They come and they take and they conquer. They seek to control everything. And what they cannot control they destroy. They are no different than your grandfather."_ The Siren told her.

" _Disharmony. Deception. Destruction."_ Chanted the voices, and Elsa stepped back.

"I don't understand! Tell me what I need to know! I don't want to see this anymore!" She cried out, and now she stood somewhere else. Now she stood on a street of cobblestone where she was surrounded by buildings of brick. Massive Chimneys reached up into the sky and belched out thick, black columns of smoke into the clouds above. The raging fires and thundering cannons had turned into the sound of working furnaces and the pounding of metal against metal.

It was also snowing, or at least Elsa thought it was snow at first, and when the first tiny white flake brushed against her skin and burned she knew exactly what it was. It was _ash_. She recoiled in horror as a virtual blizzard of ash covered the streets, and Elsa ducked under a scaffolding covered alleyway. Huddled against the shadow of the walls were a group of pale, ghoulish creatures that stared up at her with sunken eyes and wore little more than rags. Once they had been human, but malnutrition had swollen and contorted their bodies, and exposure had turned their extremities black from frostbite and gangrene. They looked up at Elsa in terror.

"I'm … I'm sorry." She said gently, and she backed away and back into the street. Whistles blew, and a startled Elsa tripped and fell over a mis-aligned cobblestone in the street. The doors of the brick buildings flung open, and then ranks upon ranks of pale, emaciated figures marched forth from them. They marched without a care to anything around them, and suddenly Elsa had throw herself out of the way from being trampled upon. She could barely breathe. The air itself was thick and gave off a bitter taste. The sound of iron rang in her brain. More people emerged from the factories. The great press of bodies closed in. She felt as though she was being crushed. She begged, screamed, pleaded with the mob. She begged for Ahtohallan, but there was no response. She could not even feel her powers. Everything around her turned dark.

She awoke on Ahtohallan's cold floors, surrounded by the endless walls of ice.

" _They are coming for Arendelle, Fifth Spirit."_ The Siren told her, and Elsa looked up to see the British ships waiting in the fjord. She saw Anna standing alone as the landing ships approached. " _Will you let them ruin the hard won balance?"_

Elsa clinched her hands and felt her powers surge through her.

* * *

_Arendelle Harbor  
_ _Kingdom of Arendelle_

_Whoever they are, they smell terrible._ Anna thought to herself. It was certainly worse than Kristoff's usual odor. It was something like a mix of sulphur, tar, and sweat, and it was such a stark contrast to the bright uniforms and their bright ships sitting in the fjord. Anna could see their flag now, white with a red cross and some kind of device in the corner, and she seemed to remember it from some kind of book she'd read once. Most were wearing blood red uniforms with black hats and grey trousers, while the rest worse dark blue in some form. It was actually impressive to watch how efficiently they spilled out of their boats and quickly formed up onto the beach, and the big man who led them certainly knew his way around a landing. His leap from boat to land was quite graceful, actually. There was something artificial about it all, Anna thought, and it felt like she was watching a little boy play with pewter soldiers in front of her.

These men, however, were very real and all of the grace, artificiality, and efficiency told her enough. She could see some of their faces clear enough to see the fear or concern in their eyes, but they still went about their drills perfectly. These men were well trained, but they were also well trained killer. Anna realized in that moment what they were doing now was little more than a nicety. If they had wanted to take over Arendelle, they could have done it without her even realizing it.

"You just got to do the next right thing." Anna repeated under her breath. She recited it like a maxim to keep her own spirits up. This decision was the right one, she reminded herself over and over again, and she didn't need to turn back to know she was being watched by her people both from the castle and across town. The hairs on the back of her neck rose, and she wasn't sure if that was from the morning sunlight mixing with a cold November morning or her own nerves. The nause, however, she knew that came from her nerves.

The big man at the head of the arrivals stopped several paces across from Anna. He wore a heavy blue winter coat trimmed with gold, and a sword hung lazily on his belt. He was taller and sturdier built than Kristoff, and Anna coudn't help but wonder what he would look like match up against Oaken. When he looked at Anna, however, she wasn't intimidated or afraid of him; in fact the smile he gave her bore the same kind of warmth and excitement she would normally associate with herself. It was the kind of smile that immediately lowered her defenses and invited her like an old friend.

"Good Morning! May I presume this is Her Majesty the Queen Anna of Arendelle?" The big man called in out-of-practice French. A man just behind him unfurled a flag, and Anna finally realized just who it was she was dealing with. It was not a comforting revelation.

"I am. And you are .. the English?" Anna replied in her own broken French. She'd learned it as part of her instruction growing up, but like a great many other things she'd never really paid attention to it. She was fine with the vocabulary; it was just the grammar she struggled with. The big man blushed.

"I am actually Scottish, your majesty, but I can understand your confusion. I am-"

"I'm sorry." Anna interrupted. "But if that's the case can we just speak in English? I'm much more comfortable with it than French."

"Of course, your majesty." The big man laughed. "I am the Earl DunBroch, Commodore of Her Majesty the Queen Victoria of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland's Royal Navy. My men and I have been charged by my government to establish relations with the Kingdom of Arendelle, ascertain the truth of rumors of magic, and provide support to your kingdom as it is brought to the greater brotherhood of European nations."

"Oh." Anna said with poorly hidden surprise. "That's quite a lot … so you're not here to attack us or like take over or anything like that?"

"No. I've no desire to see any violence today. It'd ruined such a nice morning."

"Oh, that's good, because we totally thought you all were going to, you know…"

"I do apologize, but we did have to practice some measure of caution. Our nations have no relations or agreements, and with the rumors going around I needed to protect my men. But we are here to make friends, not enemies."

"So pointing cannons and arriving with armed men is the way Britain makes friends?"

"Your majesty, I've sailed across the entire known world, including places where no man or woman looking like you or I has even ventured before. Sometimes, when we come to strange lands, we meet savage violence. Other times on unfamiliar shores we are met by noble kindness. We are prepared to face anything, but I see that Arendelle counts among the latter and not the former."

"... latter is the second one, right?" Anna asked, and the Commodore nodded. "Okay, good."

Anna looked out towards the ships waiting in the Fjord. They were unlike anything Anna had ever seen before. It was like they had sailed right out of the future with their smokestacks and strange movement without sails. She could see gathered men watching the events from the railings, just as worried about what would happen as her own people.

Arendelle had never received attention from a country like Great Britain before. If they were offering friendship, then certainly it couldn't hurt to hear them out, right? After all, when was the last time a ship arrived in Arendelle that wasn't the usual traders or whalers making regular stos in the fjord? Arendelle was so isolated, so alone, and she knew so little of everything else that was going on in the world. What other new technologies were out there? What stories could this Earl Duderock offer about his travels around the world? Certainly _listening_ was in Arendelle's best interest.

And she was afraid to think of what would happen if she refused.

"Commodore." Anna said calmly, turning her eyes back towards the giant. "I would like to hear more of what you have to say. You may bring yourself and a group of trusted men to discuss things further, but I would ask that you move your ships out of range of their guns. Do you accept my proposal?

"I think that's an arrangement we can make, your majesty." The Commodore replied with a smile. The big man turned back around and started shouting out orders to his men, and just as quickly as they had landed were they now re-embarking onto their boats. Anna walked slowly back into the castle, not turning her back to the newcomers until she was well inside. Mattias was there to close the door, and Anna slumped down against the wall as she let out a long sigh of relief.

"You did well, your majesty." Kai said, and he offered her a cup of tea. She was absolutely exhausted already, but Anna knew deep down her day was going to have much more to offer.

* * *

_Market Square  
_ _Arendelle_

Gordon took a bite out of the pastry he'd managed to purchase at one of the nearby bakeries. It was a sweet bread, filled with some kind of cream, and topped with powdered sugar. He was sitting on top of an empty market stall at the town's center square while they waited for the next word from the Arendellians.

"You really should try one, Collin, it's quite good." The Commodore said to his friend, and the Doctor looked up from his sketching of the castle.

"I do not doubt that it is, Gordon, but how you can eat at moments like this I will never understand it."

"It's simple. It keeps me calm." Gordon replied nonchalantly as he finished the pastry and clapped his gloved hands to get the remaining crumbs and powder off of them. He looked around at his landing party. Next to Dr. Goldwyn, he was joined by Captain Shepard and a section of Royal Marines as well as Carpenter's mate Nils Nilsen, a Norwegian-borned seamen brought along for any advice he might have. Then there was Major MacIntosh, in command of the 92nd's detachment, standing with around 10 of his Highlanders, and the Viscount Greystoke, a Captain Edward Clayton, representing the Royal Engineers.

All in all, they made for a very curious sight, and even as life was returning to normal around them in Arendelle, a small crowd was still gathered to watch and observe the strangers. Another crowd had also gathered down by the downs to try and get a look at the ships after they had moved further away down the fjord as the Queen requested: further away but still well within the range of 32s and 64s if the need arose.

"How did you know that girl was the Queen, anyway?" Collin asked suddenly. Gordon shrugged.

"She was dressed like it for one. And second, well, who else would be mad enough or have the authority to pull such a stunt? Say what we may about this place, but I have to give my regards to her for that. It takes guts."

"Or stupidity." Captain Shepard said quietly, leaning on the nearby frame of the market stall. "Or because she knew something we don't. This whole place feels off to me, sir. Anywhere with this many happy people is suspicious in my book. Especially with all the drama we've caused this morning."

"You believe everything is suspicious, Mr. Shepard." Dr. Goldwyn observed as he returned to his sketch. "Perhaps you need one of those, oh, what was it you called it Mr. Nilsen?"

"Skolebrød, sir." The lanky seaman said. "At least, that's what we called it. The dialect here is a bit odd."

"This whole place is odd." Captain Shepard muttered.

"Never travel to India if you find this quaint little land odd, Lawrence." Captain Clayton said as he approached the center of the group. He was a strange one to Gordon, as Clayton had spent most of his time in India working for the company than anywhere else. It wasn't that spending time there was out of the ordinary, almost all of the officers present had some measure of company time, but there was a sort of look about the Viscount Greystoke that said he'd "gone native." It must be that gaudy tiger skin he wears, Gordon told himself. He really shouldn't wear it over the uniform.

"I can deal with the strangeness of India well enough. There you know when someone is looking to stab you in the back, but here…"

"No one is going to do any stabbing in the back while we are here, Mr. Shepard." Gordon chided. "And it's best you all remember that."

"- 'til the ice witch comes."

"Lawrence." The Commodore said with a glare. "That's enough."

"Sir." The Captain of Marines replied as he immediately shot to attention. The other gathered officers exchanged glances, and they watched as he slinked away towards his men.

"Say, Dr. Goldwyn, how old do you think that castle is? It has to be what, fifteenth or sixteenth century. Certainly pre-gunpowder." Asked the Viscount Greystoke to break the silence. The naturalist shook his head.

"Well," he began as he set his sketch aside again, "without getting any closer look I am inclined to believe it is actually much newer. Or, at the very least, the masonry there on the outer walls has seen significant work in the last few decades. Or they've been built with some kind of miraculous material."

"Why do you say that?"

"It's all so … new looking. Like a fresh coat of paint on a ship. Between the sea air off the fjord, the weather patterns this far north, and the natural strain of time I would expect walls such as these to look a bit more, well, worn. Certainly that lichen would have grown higher by now."

"My God sir, and you can tell all of that from here?"

"Well, as I said, I would need a closer investigation and there may be a great many variables I am not accounting for." Collin replied as he finished sketching out the last of the spires. He closed his journal and tucked the pen away into his coat. "How much longer are they going to have us wait out here? It's freezing!"

"As long as they need, Collin. We're their guests, and this is a big day for them." Gordon replied. "Though if you are cold, I'm certain we could find nice tea or coffee nearby…"

"I think at this point I might need something a bit stronger."

"Please, doctor, it's not even past eleven…"

"Then it's the perfect time." Dr. Goldwyn shrugged. "Nevertheless, if we are going to wait, I am going to find something warm. Would any of you gentlemen care for anything?"

As the doctor walked away, a group of children scattered at his passing. Gordon leapt off the stall he'd been seated on and rose to his full height. Some of the boys looked up to him in awe and surprise, while many others immediately took off in flight to their home. Others pointed and called something out.

"Mr. Nilsen, what is it they are saying?"

"I believe they are calling you a giant, sir. Like one from the old myths. Man Eaters, sir."

"Gordon the Giant, eh? That's one to add to the list." He mused, scratched at his chin. Over the years the Earl DunBroch had gathered a rather sizable list of epithets and nicknames from the complimentary to the downright profane. Guangdong Gordon, Gay Gordo, the Red Bear, and the ladies's favortie Gordon the Gallant. Of course, there were probably a great many more spoken behind his back, but he paid little heed to those. That was just society.

With a flash of a grin and the arch of his back, Gordon playfully growled at the remaining children, laughing as they scattered about and ran back to their parents. Some of the other Arendellians also joined in his laughter as Dr. Goldwyn returned.

"Bullying children now, too?"

"I'm just having a bit of fun with them, Collin. Certainly you played like that when you were a boy."

"I was sickly as a child, Gordon. I stayed inside and read. You know that."

"So you were."

There was a sudden change in the direction of the wind.

* * *

_The Queen's Office  
_ _Arendelle Castle_

Anna greedily took a sip of her tea. Her mind was still catching up with the morning so far, and Kai's interrogation certainly wasn't helping.

"And that is everything he said, your majesty? You are certain."

"Yes, I am certain." Anna sighed as she slumped back against her chair. "They want to investigate Elsa's magic and establish relations with us."

"I suppose it was only a matter of time." Kai sighed. "With the increase in trade and uptick in whalers, not to mention the incident three years ago, I am almost surprised this didn't happen sooner."

"So how do we not have any kind of relations with Britain? Aren't they, you know, like one of the major powers in Europe? I know we've had diplomats from other countries here before like at my sister's wedding."

"Well, those were not exactly ambassadors, your majesty." Kai explained. "By convention they were something called a _chargé d'affaires_. It's a low-ranking diplomat for when there are no formal relationships between nations." Anna rolled her eyes at yet another usage of French and made a note to ask Kai for lessons.

"So, wait, they didn't even send real diplomats? What jerks!"

"No, no, your majesty they were real diplomats. They were accredited under the Vienna Conventions. They just aren't as official as, say, an envoy or legation. We are just a small nation and most of our trade partnerships have been with the other Scandinavia states, some parts of Scotland, and the Dutch."

"So we just don't matter?" Anna asked, taking another sip of her tea and looking down at the map of Europe Kai had laid out on the desk. All of this was starting to make her head hurt.

"Well, I wouldn't say we don't matter…"

"Being so small has probably saved Arendelle, your majesty." Mattias interjected. He was sitting perpendicular to the Queen and her advisor with his chair turned backwards and leaning on the backrest. "Years ago, before we were trapped in the forest, all of Europe was at war with one another and small kingdoms like Arendelle were being conquered or overthrown. Your grandfather once told me Arendelle only survived because we were so isolated and small no one wanted to bother way up here."

"Yeah but that was all that business with Napoleon, right?" Anna asked. "The world's been at peace since then, hasn't it?"

"Yes, for the most part." Kai said. "But from what my contacts have written to me, there is also a great unease across Europe. Change is in the air. They believe all it will take is a spark to set everything off."

"Which is why your grandfather wanted to modernize and expand Arendelle. At least, that was his excuse for building that dam of his. He wanted to drain some of the deeper parts of the fjord for more farmland and houses, and he'd looked into establishing mines further inland." Mattias recalled. "How easily fooled we were."

"Yes, but that is also in the past now." Kai quickly pointed out. It was the second time King Runeard had been invoked that morning. Anna never minded being compared to her father or Elsa, and she wanted to try and run things the way they had. Any time she was compared to her grandfather, however, it made her skin crawl.

"He also _hated_ the British." Mattias added. "He never said why. I hope it's not something mutual."

"I hope not too. I'd hate for another of my grandfather's mistakes to come haunting us." Anna said, and Mattias's face flashed a brief look of concern before he looked away from his queen.

"We won't know everything until we sit down with them, but the rumors of magic…" Kai pondered, walking over to a window and looking out of the fjord. "We could just … hide it."

"Hide it? Why would we hide it? Elsa never..."

"Please, your majesty, let me explain." Kai said quickly. "The rest of the world is not as comfortable with magic as we are, your majesty. It was always one of your parent's greatest fears with Elsa, and I am sure the fear weighed on her immensely even after her coronation. Because you see, Queen Anna, when she had her incident her powers struck the entire world."

"Wait, really? Why did she never tell me that?"

"I do not know your sister's mind so you will have to ask her that yourself." Kai admitted. "I even heard it snowed all the way down in Egypt. That much power, Anna, will garner the wrong sort of attention no matter what. Both from those afraid of her and those who wish to use her to their whims."

"But no one who has come here has been afraid of Elsa's powers. Everyone likes them."

"We are not talking about everyone who has visited. We are talking about the _British Empire,_ your majesty." Mattias interrupted. "They bombarded Copenhagen and left it in ruins in 1807 just because they thought the Danish ships _might_ be a threat to their power at sea. Something like Elsa's powers…"

"I know, I know." Anna stopped her Counsellor with a wave of her hand. "I get it. So you are suggesting we lie, then?"

"Think of it more as using diplomatic language." Kai admitted. "A little bit of persuasion, and maybe some slight of hand."

"I really don't feel comfortable lying to our guests, Kai. I'd like to believe if we are honest with them, they will be honest with us." Anna replied.

"Unfortunately, politics do not exactly work like that, your majesty."

"Well maybe it's time we start making them work like that." Anna insisted. Her face had turned a little flushed.

There was a polite knock on the door, and Kristoff stepped in.

"I'll do everything you ask, no complaints, but we really need to talk about the whole 'getting manhandled by the staff to get dressed' thing. I don't like it." He said, and Anna rallied a bit when she saw her husband.

"Was it that bad?"

"The worst."

Kai coughed.

"Your highness, this is a council of state." He said calmly.

"Oh, right." Kristoff laughed. "Not supposed to be here. Got it. Just wanted to check in on Anna and make sure she was okay. You did great out there, by the way. Or at least that's what they told me. I still had a shirt stuck on my head."

"Thank you, Kristoff." Anna smiled. "There's really no reason why he can't be here, Kai. Didn't my father include my mother in anything like this?"

"King Agnarr never dealt with anything like this." Kai pointed out. "No one in Arendelle's history has."

Anna sighed again and looked at her husband.

"Can you at least look after Olaf for a bit? I'm sure he really wants to meet the British but I don't think it's a good idea for them to meet yet." She asked, and Kristoff smiled.

"Sure, that's easy enough…" Kristoff started, and then his eyes widened. "Anna. The glass."

Anna turned back to see ice creeping along the windows behind her, and she could hear the sound of the gusting winds picking up.

"Elsa. No!"

* * *

_Market Square  
_ _Arendelle_

Whatever was going on, the locals were just as confused as the British. Many retreated into their homes and closed themselves from the outside world.

"The wind shouldn't be acting like this." Dr. Goldwyn observed. Further out in the bay, the ships seemed untouched. It was as if the phenomenon was exclusive to their location. "And the temperature is dropping."

A gust bled the Commodore's hat straight off his head.

"Odd. Wind's never done that before." Gordon said as he bent over to lift up his cap.

"I told you it was a trap! Royal Marines, stand ready!" Captain Shepard called, and the Highlanders with them also made ready. As the Captain took a step, a stone rose up from the ground just enough to trip him and knock him to the ground. "It's the witch! The witch!"

The Marines and Highlanders stood with weapons at the ready, frightened eyes scanning as the nearby light posts randomly lit in purple flame. The ground seemed to shake, and the wind battered their headgear and attire.

"Steady lads, steady. Lower your weapons and rally to me." The Commodore calmly called. His own hand had reached down to grasp his sword, but he did not draw it. He would not unless he needed to. "It's no different than a gale at sea. Hold Fast lads."

Discipline and training quickly took over, and the British drew into a tighter and tighter circle in the marketplace. The Earl DunBroch stood tall over his subordinates and continued to pass along calming phrases and practiced battle talk. He'd sailed through some of the harshest storms the sea could throw at him, and he'd faced down plenty of hostile forces before. Whatever was coming, he would face it the same way he'd faced those challenges.

"Hold fast." He called again. Across the bridge at the castle's entrance, they could see the Queen running out with her entourage in tow. The young girl was shouting out something Gordon could not hear over the gusting winds. Then suddenly, there was a splash of water against his face as a great plume of ice and water rose above them. At the crest, a strange equine creature reared back onto its hind legs, and Gordon blinked as he thought he was looking at a horse made out of ice. It glinted in the mid-morning sun, and he saw a radiant figure mounted on its back. There was the mythical "Queen of Ice and Snow" the papers had gossiped so much about over the previous three years. She was neither the crone so many of them made her out to be, nor the ethereal fae the others described. Gordon saw a young woman looking down on them, beautiful and enchanting, but also with eyes that were cold, distant, and full of concern.

Her arrival felt like the oncoming of those great winter gales in the North Sea. The kind which devoured untrained and undisciplined crews who sailed into them arrogantly. The kind which spawned stories of sea monsters and gods and all the stories that sailing men told on dark nights over a rum and port. These were the stories the Earl DunBroch had always loved the most, and an excited smile crossed his face.

He'd faced such storms before, and Gordon DunBroch had outlasted every one of them.

* * *

_The Central Market  
_ _Arendelle_

Time moved slowly, and Elsa wondered if that was her powers of her own adrenaline surging through her body. From the moment she had raced from Ahtohallan, it had felt like her anxieties and worry were about to boil over. Whatever was happening, she was not going to let these strange people harm her sister or Arendelle. She was not going to let the hard won harmony in Arendelle fall apart again.

She looked down at the dozen or so men in uniform below her, and then glanced over to their ships out in the harbor. She saw the people of Arendelle watching her with concerns of their own, and she could hear Anna calling to her from the bridge.

"Elsa! Stop! It's okay! Everything is fine!" She heard her sister shout. The strangers below were all looking at her in shock and fear. One had collapsed from his feet, and another seemed to be raising a strange object towards her in his right hand. Then there was the tallest among them, a man with bright red hair and a thin face. Unlike the others, he was smiling at her with the kind of smile of excitement one might expect of a young child on Christmas morning. He hadn't even flinched at her arrival, but now she saw him lurch suddenly and grab the arm of the man who had been raising the object towards her.

It was a strange thing, a cylindrical tube of metal wrapped in wood. It wasn't like anything she'd seen before.

" _KILL HIM!" The Siren hissed, and Elsa looked down in confusion._

"I don't understand." Elsa whispered back. Then there was a loud back, a flash of light, and smoke billowed from the strange object. Elsa could see a small, spherical ball slowly pass by her, as the big man had knocked off the other's aim. Hot air scraped against her chin, and there was something about it that sent a feeling of utter revulsion and terror through her body. Nokk reared again and struggled against her control.

"Goddammit Lawrence! All of you, shoulder arms and hold your fire! Next man who does anything so foolish gets the maximum lashes, do you understand me!" The big man scolded, and he yanked the object from the man's grip.

"Elsa!"

" _DESTROY THEM NOW WHILE YOU CAN! THEY ONLY BRING RUIN."_

"They are here to help!" Anna cried out.

"Stand down!" Cried the big man.

" _THEY COME WITH FIRE, THEY COME WITH STEEL. THEY WILL DESTROY ALL THAT YOU LOVE!"_ The Siren screamed. But how could they have done it to Ahtohallan before? What did it mean?

"Elsa, please! Trust me!"

" _SEE HOW THEY HAVE ALREADY DECEIVED YOUR SISTER. ONLY YOU STAND IN THEIR WAY!"_

"Hold! Fast!"

"Elsa!'

" _FIFTH SPIRIT!"_

"Commodore!"

She looked at the man who had fired the shot at her. He looked back at her with a face full of shame and fright. She exhaled slowly.

"I don't want to hurt anyone. I'm supposed to maintain balance, aren't I? What would hurting these men do?"

" _THEIR PRESENCE DISTURBS THE BALANCE. THEY ARE THE CANCER AT THE CORE OF THE WORLD. THEY KNAW AT THE ROOTS OF THE TREE, THEY ARE THE MISTLETOE, THE CUCKOO, THE MOSQUITO. THEY ARE NOTHING MORE THAN A PARASITE."_

"They're just people." Elsa countered.

" _THEY ARE MAN. THEY ONLY BRING PAIN._ "

"But so am I, aren't it?"

" _YOU ARE THE FIFTH SPIRIT. THEY ARE BUT CHATTEL TO YOU. DESTROY THEM NOW!"_

"Elsa, I have this under control! Let me do my job!" Anna cried. She was just behind her now.

"No. They are not." Elsa said. "And Anna is Queen now. If she says she has this under control, then I believe her.

" _THIS WILL BE THE DOOM OF ARENDELLE! THIS WILL BE THE DOOM OF ALL YOU KNOW!"_

"It wouldn't be the first time." Elsa said with a dismissive whisper, and the Siren's shrieking left her head. She wasn't sure if it would return. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to talk to my sister."

Time seemed to move normally again, and Elsa slowly lowered back to the ground on top of Nokk. She looked back at Anna and smiled. The rush of power subsided and the Siren's shouting seemed to fade away. Then she looked towards the strange newcomers as they themselves recovered. The large man stepped forward and bowed as he removed his hat.

"I beseech thee, O Queen,- a goddess art thou? Or art thou a mortal? If thou art a goddess, one of those who hold broad heaven, to Artemis, Daughter of Great Zeus, do I liken thee."

"Book Six of the Odyssey." Elsa replied with a smile as she dismounted Nokk. "I'm flattered."

"It was my favorite story as a boy. Heroes, monsters, magic, and the sea. All things I loved and a great many I still do." The big man said. "Commodore Gordon DunBroch of Her Majesty's Royal Navy, ma'am."

"Que-." Elsa stopped herself. "Elsa. It is a pleasure to meet you, Commodore."

"Likewise, ma'am. Please take my sincere apologies for Captain Shepard, he's a teetotaler, so he can be a bit jumpy but I promise you it was nothing but a mistake."

"I understand." Elsa said, looking around the Commodore at the man again. "I am sure he will not make the same mistake again."

"I can assure you he will not." The Commodore said just as Anna stepped forward.

"Hi, Elsa, so these are the British…" Her younger sister began, looking between Elsa and the amused Commodore. "They're here to investigate magic and also because they want to help us with some things."

"Is that so?" Elsa asked.

"It gets the point across, aye." The Earl DunBroch said, with a smile of his own. Behind him, his men were finally catching their own breath from the encounter. One was laughing.

"Well I guess that makes the question of magic existing academic, doesn't it doctor?" Captain Clayton said to Doctor Goldwyn, who was too busy wiping the spilled coffee off of his coat.


	3. The Arendelle Question

_The Enchanted Forest_

Crimson dotted the white snow. The wind blew through the trees. Everything around her was silent.

The Reindeer had gone missing the night before. It wasn't uncommon, in fact it happened all the time, and the Northuldra had thought it would be another routine search for a stray animal. Honeymaren had gone out early with them. She thought it would take most of her day.

She found the reindeer far earlier than she expected. She found it torn apart in the center of a snow-covered meadow with _something_ hunched over its remains. Something that moved on all fours with disjointed limbs and had frostbitten skin. Something that for all appearances was some kind of monster, but it looked at her with the eyes and face of a man. Eyes and a face covered in the flood of the reindeer.

The smell had overpowered Honeymaren and knocked her from her feet. She felt frozen by the creature's stare, locked in place by some ancestral fear of something that _should not be._ The fear of watching the creature rise of its full, skeletal height that seemed to reach up into the trees. All she could do was scream. Scream like she never had before. Scream so loud she could not speak and her ears felt like needles jamming into her skull.

"Hey, sis! Sis, it's me! Hey" Ryder shook her as she sat in the snow. "Hey, it's okay. We're here. What happened? Honeymaren!" He offered her a skin of cold water, and she greedily drank it down.

"I … I saw something. I saw a monster."

"A monster? In these woods? Are you sure it wasn't a wolf or something?"

"No, Ryder. No. It looked…." She glanced around at the other Northuldra who were securing the area. Yelana and one of the other elders were looking at the body. "It looked like a man."

"Hey, calm down. Relax. Breathe." Ryder said, gently touching his sister's shoulders as she started to shake. "We don't need to talk about it. We'll get you back and we'll get you some food. Wouldn't that help?"

"I'm not sure if it will. I don't really have an appetite." Honeymaren sighed. "You don't think…"

"No, I don't think. You know that. So whatever it is let's not worry about it for now, alright? We can ask Elsa for help when we see her again."

"Yes. We can." Honeymaren said, and she turned her eyes up towards the cloudy, grey sky.

* * *

_Royal Council Chambers  
_ _Arendelle Castle_

Anna covered a yawn as Kai continued his brief to the British. He was explaining something about Arendelle's economy, there were lots of numbers involved, so she'd allowed her attentions to drift to other, more interesting, things in the room. It wasn't that Anna didn't care about Arendelle's economic situation, but it was something Kai briefed her at least once weekly and she knew the gist of what he was explaining already. So instead she took a bite out of her sandwich and scrutinized each of the British with a careful glance.

The Commodore generally behaved as Anna might expect of a man of his position would. He sat upright, listened intently, and drank from his cup of tea. He did not interrupt Kai, and instead he patiently waited to ask any questions he might have. There was also an air of cheer and good humor that diffused from him to everyone in the room, and despite all the excitement and theatrics of the morning, the Commodore's smile and easy manner made Anna feel that everything would be all right.

"So this Duchy of … Weaseltown…" The Commodore read, and he passed the paper over to the man next to him, apparently a Major MacIntosh, as though he didn't believe what he was reading. The other man shrugged. "Is that really its name?"

"It is, sir, though if you notice the spelling is actually Weselton. It's a commonn mistake, sir, I assure you. The name dates back to an old Norse term, _visla-tún,_ which quite literally means Weasel Homestead."

Anna laughed. She didn't know that at all. She though it was just an old joke. A few glances passed her way but otherwise the discussion continued.

"Really? How quaint." Gordon laughed. "And I see they are a part of Norway and Sweden?"

"Yes, it is a minor duchy but a ducal seat nonetheless. You'll have to excuse me, but I am mostly ignorant of its history." Kai explained, and the Commodore nodded.

"And these Southern Islands, I take them as the Faroe Isles? Which by extension would mean the Kingdom of Denmark?"

"Yes that would be correct."

"Surrounded on all sides. Christ." Major MacIntosh muttered. He was a big man like Gordon, but he had dark hair and a much more serious face. His uniform was a bright red, and he worse a strange looking cape of plaid over his shoulders. A few worried glances passed around the British delegates. The Commodore kept his eyes focused on Anna.

"I'm sorry, but what exactly do you mean by 'surrounded on all sides?' We have good relations with all of our neighbors." Mattias spoke up, and the Commodore bent over and massaged the bridge of his nose.

"How familiar are you with the 'Arendelle Question,' sir?" Gordon asked.

"No, I'm not familiar with it. Are you Kai?" Mattias responded. He looked to Kai but for once the majordomo didn't seem to have an answer, but it was Anna who broke the silence.

"Can you explain what you mean?" Anna asked.

"Perhaps I should start with the very beginning. How familiar are you with the statutes and agreements of the Vienna Congress of 1815?" The Commodore prodded. Anna wasn't certain at all what he meant, but it was clear he was trying to see what exactly they knew as well. Sometimes it sounded like he was talking to a child.

"I am, Commodore." Kai spoke up. "But I have not had time to explain all of the nuances to Her Majesty. Arendelle was unfortunately unable to send a representative as that was a fairly … difficult time for the Kingdom. It was during the regency of her father King Agnarr."

"I'm sorry, but what was this congress exactly?" Mattias asked, and blushed as he noticed the looks the British gave him. "Sorry. I've spent the last 35 years trapped in an enchanted forest, so I'm playing catch up."

"An Enchanted Forest?" Captain Clayton commented, and he pressed his coffee tight against his lips to suppress his laughter.

"The Forest to the North. We'll discuss that later." Kai said. "But if you may, Commodore, I think her Majesty and General Mattias would appreciate your explanation."

Gordon sat his tea down and smiled. "Well, the Congress of Vienna was the attempt to put Europe back together again after old Boney had thrown his temper tantrum and made such a mess of everything. You see, when Bonaparte marched about he created all sorts of silly new Kingdoms and Duchies and other entities based upon his whims and wherever he could put his nearest relative in power. The Kingdom of Italy, the Duchy of Warsaw, Spain…" He laughed. "It was quite a mess, and the Great Powers came together to try and 'clean up' the map once Bonaparte was finished. The idea was to establish what Kingdoms were _legitimate_ and which ones could continue existing. Lots of outdated and defunct states were struck from the ledger, authority was consolidated, and a sort of balance was established to maintain peace on the continent. With the stroke of a pen, Europe was re-made."

"They could do that?" Anna asked.

"They're the Great Powers, your majesty, who was going to stop them?" The Commodore retorted. "So that brings us to this so-called 'Arendelle Question.' As, you see, Arendelle _isn't on the map._ "

"There are many nations that were on the map at Vienna which no longer are, sir." Kai pointed out. "Greece, Belgium, Congress Poland…"

"Yes, yes, quite right. I _was_ at Navarino, sir." Gordon interrupted. "But they are the exceptions. For every Greece there is about a dozen attempts at reforming Poland and every Belgium there is a failed attempted at an Italian uprising. Not to mention the French and Spanish procilivity to breaking out in revolution and civil war every few years. And now I am sitting here looking over your trade ledgers, and I find myself quite stumped. Corona, Maldonia, Zaria, Chatho, Maldonia? Now, I am willing to mark one or two of these as the ever _innumerable_ Germanies, but I know these characters written by Chatho are certainly from the East and God knows I have traveled enoguh there to at least have heard of such a place. Goodness, I'm rambling aren't I?"

"Hold on. Just because someone isn't on the map doesn't mean it isn't there. Certainly there are places you don't have on your maps?" Anna pointed out a moment later, and the British laughed.

"Your majesty," Captain Clayton, the man wearing the Tiger skin, replied. There was something dismissive in the way he looked at them. "Unless you are talking about the heart of Africa or the Amazon, there are no more blank spaces on the map. And even those will be mapped soon enough."

"So the 'Arendelle Question' is why we aren't on any map? That seems pretty easy to figure out, I mean, wer'e so far north, right? We are pretty isolated, after all. Maybe we just didn't want to be on your maps." Anna volunteered, but Gordon just looked at the young queen with pity in his eyes.

"Your majesty," the Commodore started but paused as he considered his next words carefully. "The 'Arendelle Question' is whether or not your kingdom has a right to exist."

"I'm sorry, what?" Anna cried out. Mattias slumped back into his chair and Kai just gave a defeated sigh. "What do you mean whether or not we have a right to exist? We're here, aren't we? Why wouldn't we have a right to exist?"

"Because by every charter, treaty, agreement, and pact across Europe these lands are legally a part of the Kingdom of Norway." Gordon explained carefully. "It is nothing personal or against your kingdom, your majesty, but it is the truth of the situation and why we are here to determine what exactly is going on. It is the belief of my government Arendelle could become a sort of flashpoint that could lead to conflict."

"Are you suggesting Arendelle is a threat to peace in Europe?" Kai suggested. The Commodore swallowed hard.

"Not Arendelle, but one of your subjects, ma'am." The Commodore replied grimly.

"Elsa." Anna said, and Gordon nodded. Kai looked nervously to Mattias. Like Kristoff, Elsa had not been allowed to take part of such a high level government talks, even as the Queen protested. The Queen's sister had agreed to go along with it, but Anna's thoguths still drifted off to how her sister was doing. She wished she was here now: a part of Anna wished it was Elsa in her place, too.

"She is a part of the issue, yes, but there are also … agitators … who have Arendelle in their sights. I will be blunt, ma'am, but Europe as a whole is teetering at the brink. There are food shortages, economic woes, the surplus populaiton, and radicals going about giving people all sorts of mad ideas across the continent. There are those who would seek to take advantage of te situation."

"Like who?" Anna asked.

"The Kingdom of Denmark, for one."

"I understand the Kingdom of Denmark also occupies a quite precarious position." Kai chimed in. "At least, that is what my most recent reports have said."

"It was, yes, but your reports are a bit out of date. King Eric has only strengthened his position over the last few years, and he's starting to make his intentions known. It appears he sees himself as destined to rule over all of Scandinavia. What was that term you were telling me about, MacIntosh?"

"Scandinavism, sir." Major MacIntosh replied.

"Yes, that's right. One of many nationalist fervors running amok these days." The Commodore added. "Though how he intends to achieve this goal I do not know."

"I'm sorry, but who is this King Eric? Should I know more about him?"

"King Eric VIIIth of Denmark and the Faroe Islands, your majesty." Kai quickly explained. "Though you may know him better as Prince Hans' father." Anna's heart sank as memories flooded back into her mind. She took in a deep breath.

"It is the assumption of our government that his attempt on you and your sister's life was a sort of coup attempt for his father." The Commodore explained. "Though Eric has denied it vigorously, and Prince Hans has not been seen since the incident."

"The incident? You mean when he tried to kill me and my sister."

"The incident in which your sister apparently was able to freeze the entire planet, ma'am." Gordon pointed out. Anna frowned. "The incident that exposed the existence of the Kingdom of Aredelle ot the rest of the world and the incident that has led us to this moment."

"So all of this goes back to three years ago? It took you that long to decide to arrive?" Anna pressed, but the Commodore shook his head.

"It's much more complicated than that, ma'am, and I will admit after the initial novelty wore off Arendelle quickly fell out of the limelight. There was the crisis with Egypt, after all, and to the Great Powers your kingdom is mostly … _insignificant_."

"Irrelevant! Then why is there an 'Arendelle Question' if we are irrelevant? Do these 'Great Powers' just like to bully people? Is that it?" Anna accused, and the British laughed as Kai and Mattias tried to get her to calm back down.

"It was irrelevant until a few weeks ago when rumors of strange magic returned, ma'am, and that the throne of Arendelle had changed hands." The Commodore took another sip of tea. "Which again led people to start asking questions again.

"Why would that mean anything?" Anna asked.

"Because any change in monarch means _something_ , your majesty." Gordon replied sympathetically. He could see Anna's growing apprehensions at the situation. It was a terrible position to be in. "It means a great deal of scrutiny is placed over the kingdom where there continued to be rumors of strange magic and other happenings. Especially when the young queen dies and her sister takes power and there are questions of her martial status…"

"My marital status?" Anna snapped, and everyone in the room seemed to jump in surprise at her reaction. "What does that have to do with anything? I'm married to someone I love and we are happy. My marriage is _my_ business."

"Your majesty, perhaps we should take a break…" Kai suggested, but Anna waved him away.

"No, I want to know. What is wrong with my marriage?"

"You married to the left hand, your majesty." The Commodore bluntly replied. "That is to say you married a commoner. A morganatic marriage. Now, I do not know how Arendelle treats these things, but I can say with some certainty the Powers generally agree no children born from such a union may inherit any titles or claims. Which means, your majesty, that Arendelle currently lacks any sort of successor."

"But that doesn't mean anything!" Anna said, rising to her feet. "Our mother wasn't a royal. She was Northuldra! No one cared that she wasn't royal. Why does it suddenly matter now."

"What in God's name is a Northuldra?" Captain Clayton asked aloud.

"They are the People of the Sun, and they live in the Enchanted Forest. They are reindeer herders and they live in harmony with the spirits. They're good people." Mattias cut in, and Clayton and MacIntosh shared a confused glance.

" _Jesus Christ_." Clayton swore under his breath. "This gets better every minute."

"Commodore, I thought you said you were here to help!" Anna complained. "But this doesn't feel like help at all!"

"We are here to help, your majesty." Gordon said as he switched over to the same tone he might address his own daughters. "But I a must also tell you the reality of your situation. I understand your frustrations, but Arendelle is a part of the world now. My government, especially Her Majesty the Queen, understands your struggle. It is why they sent us here. We back your position, and we support your claims. No one will do anything to Arendelle as long as Britain stands beside you. I can promise you that."

Anna closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She reflected on everything that had happened in the past few weeks since she had become queen. She thought back to those fateful events three years ago. She remembered what few lessons from her father she had listened to.

"In the spring, ma'am, there is going to be a conference in London. The Great Powers have agreed to sit down together and determine a peaceful solution to the 'Arendelle Question.' With our backing, all will go well. I know this is not an easy time for you, but you don't have to stand alone. You can stand alongside the greatest empire on this planet."

Anna nodded to the Commodore and then looked over to Kai and Mattias.

"I thank you, Commodore DunBroch, for your honesty. If you do not mind, I would like to discuss this further with my advisors."

"Of course, ma'am. Take your time." Gordon smiled. "My orders are to remain here until this entire matter is settled."

* * *

_Castle Grounds  
_ _Kingdom of Arendelle_

It was strangely quiet, Elsa thought, as she walked out into the castle courtyard. It almost reminded her of those years of isolation when the castle gates were closed and there was nowhere else to go. Anna rarely came this way back then, so that made it one of her 'safe' places she could go. She'd sit by the fountain and look up at the mountains above Arendelle or the sky and ponder what else was out there and why her life was what it was. She stopped at the still, partially frozen fountain and looked at her face in the water.

"Your Ma- … Elsa." Kai told her earlier. "We welcome you back, but I would ask that you wait elsewhere while Her Majesty attends to these negotiations. It would give the wrong impression, you see, and I believe Queen Anna needs to go through this process without … unnecessary distractions."

"Of course, Kai." Elsa nodded, hiding her own concerns. "And I agree. Anna is Queen. I don't want to create any misunderstandings. How is she doing so far?"

"Quite well, if also displaying her usual stubbornness." Kai smiled. 'But in this case I feel it is a virtue." So Elsa had smiled, given her sister a few encouraging words, and promised to wait for her return. Hours had passed, and the sun had steadily moved across its short, late-fall track. She yawned as she made her way across to the stables with the distant hope of finding Olaf, Sven, or Kristoff inside. No one was there.

So Elsa returned to the fountain and leaned against it as she ran her fingers through the cool water. She looked up to the tall mountains like she had as a little girl, and she though back to the visions Ahtohallan had showed her. Now she knew why was was what she was, and she knew what else was out there in this world. She wasn't quite sure if she like either answer. As good as it had felt to arrive at Ahtohallan, as much as she felt she had found the right answer, there was still a nagging part of Elsa's psyche that wondered if she had made the right decisions. That was her curse. No matter how right everything felt, deep down there was also always that feeling something was wrong. Why had Siren been so insistent on attacking the British? Why had Ahtohallan shown her those visions? What did it mean?

"Excuse me, ma'am?" A voice politely called from behind her, and Elsa turned to see a man of average height standing patiently behind her. His hat was removed to show a balding head, and a pair of glasses rested on the bridge of a stunted nose. He was clearly one of the British, but unlike the others he didn't wear any sort of military uniform. "I am Dr. Collin Goldwyn, of the Royal Society. I had hoped you and I might be able to discuss a few things?"

"... about what?" Elsa asked cautiously, and the doctor tried to offer a reassuring look.

"I have been tasked to conduct a study of your powers, ma'am, and to better increase the scientific understanding of these 'magical' phenomena." The Doctor explained, and Elsa nodded silently.

"What will you do?"

"Observe, quantify, compare." The Doctor said. "And nothing without your permission, of course. To borrow a phrase from Gordon we are sailing in 'uncharted waters,' so to say. So I will be starting with the basics and trusting to my instruments."

Elsa smiled. "I see no issue with that. You said your name was …."

"Doctor Collin Goldwyn, ma'am. And before you inquire about my appearance, it is because I am a civilian attached to this particular mission and not a military man. Though I have traveled a great deal with the Commodore in expeditions of discovery and other events in his life."

"Have you?" Asked Elsa. "And this Commodore. What kind of man is he?"

"Gordon is a good man, your majesty." The doctor said, and he leaned against the fountain next to Elsa. "Bold, bombastic, and sometimes a bit of a boor but he's a good man, and we should all consider himself fortunate he was the man put in command of this exercise."

"Is that so?" Elsa pondered. Ahtohallan's visions echoed in her head again, and she couldn't help but wonder why Siren was so quiet.

"Indeed. I will plain with you, ma'am, there are a great man more men in the service like Captain Shepard, he's the man who fired at you, when they encounter something unknown than a man like Gordon. They see the unknown as something to be destroyed. Gordon sees it as a challenge."

"A challenge to be conquered." Elsa replied with a stern look, but the doctor's shoulders slumped.

"A poor choice of words. You have my promise we are only here with the most friendly of intentions. None of us wish for any violence and only for a happy solution to this affair."

"And what would have happened otherwise?"

The doctor pulled out a flask and took a drink. "I shudder to think of it. I've seen enough of the horrors of war to know I'd rather not see it ever again. And I pray your kingdom never sees it either. So this 'magic' of yours, if you don't mind my asking, but what do you know of it?"

"Not as much as I'd like." Elsa admitted. She raised a flexed hand and held out an enlarged snowflake for the doctor to see. "Doctor, have you ever heard of a place called Ahtohallan?"

"God bless you, ma'am." The Doctor said, and he held his gaze on Elsa for a long moment before he realized his mistake. "Oh, goodness, that was a name wasn't it? I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Elsa replied as she looked back towards the mountains to hide her own embarrassment. She wondered how absurd all of this would sound to a man like the doctor. "I don't know if it will be any assistance to your studies, but I can at least tell you the story I was told."

"Well, I've made a great part of my reputation by looking into old myths and legends, ma'am." Dr. Goldwyn smiled. "I think that would be a wonderful start."

So Elsa told the Doctor what she knew.

* * *

_Docks  
_ _Kingdom of Arendelle_

The sun was already starting to set over the mountains when the _James Norrington_ and _Hercules_ finally came to their berths. Crew and Gordons milled around on solid ground as others went about their duties, and a great many more looked up at the city with curios eyes. A new port always meant new experiences for men with liberty, and this one promised to be unlike any place they had come to before.

"So Lawrence, I heard you blew your wad earlier." Captain Darcy teased as the Officers gathered in the _Norrington's_ Great Cabin and the captain of Marines blushed. The port poured liberally and a fresh ham lay on the the table as they dug in to the meal.

"No offense Charles, but if you had seen her too I don't doubt for a moment you would have as well." Captain Clayton commented. "Both of them! My God! By far the best looking women I've ever seen. And the way that Ice Queen dresses!"

"You only say that because you've been trapped around bloody Indian bibis most of your life man." Darcy countered. "I highly doubt-"

"I know I tend to run things loosely, but I'll have no more talk of this matter." Gordon interrupted as he looked up from his port. "And that's final. They are royalty and you are gentlemen. So keep your filthy thoughts to yourselves you rascals."

A chorus of ayes and yes sirs quickly followed, and they spent the next several minutes running through the plans for the next several days. Captain Clayton would begin conducting his surveys, and Major MacIntosh would lead the Gordons to establish winter quarters outside the city limits agreed upon earlier in the day. The crews of the _Norrington_ and _Hercules_ would assist the Gordons as best they could, and negotiations would continue accordingly.

"I'm amazed it's proving to be this easy so far." MacIntosh laughed. "Though I'm certain there will still be plenty surprises to come. There always are."

"Like what? What can be a bigger surprise than magic?" Clayton accused. "Or should I be expecting dragons to arrive and the trumpets to signal the resurrection." MacIntosh shrugged.

"Certainly a man who has spent so much time in the company knows to expect the unexpected." The Scotsman countered.

"Actually I've learned to expect nothing at all." Laughed Clayton. "It's easier just take things as they come. Expectations mean little when you are trekking through the jungle and a tiger attacks. Or the locals bungle whatever it is you've asked of them, the poor things. That said, I am looking forward to seeing what the future holds here. The weather is much better."

"Better?" Asked Captain Shepard in between sips of his wine.

"My boots aren't actively a puddle of sweat." Clayton noted. "So I'll take a little bit of a nip and cold in exchange."

"You're being awfully quiet, Collin. Learn anything interesting?" Asked Darcy as he tried to look over the doctor's shoulder at his notes. Collin closed his journal and looked up.

"No, nothing at all." Dr. Goldwyn lied, and when the conversation shifted to some other topic, he went back to his notes on Elsa's description of Ahtohallan.

* * *

_The Royal Parlor  
_ _Kingdom of Arendelle_

Kristoff tried his best to hide his amusement at Elsa's constant pacing back and forth. She was almost keeping time with the clock now, and he was starting to feel sorry for the rug.

"You know, I'm actually surprised they kicked you out too." He offered, just another pleading attempt to get her to stop. "I mean, I wouldn't have anything at all to offer but you were still Queen barely a month ago, right? Shouldn't they let you, you know, give advice?"

"Arendelle has never had a monarch in my situation, Kristoff." Elsa said impatiently. "As far as protocol is concerned, I'm no longer part of the royal family."

"But couldn't Anna, you know, change that?"

"She could, I guess, but I'm not sure how things would work with Arendelle's constitution…" Elsa said, shaking her head. "There's just a lot of things we really haven't had the chance to talk about..."

"Yeah, Anna's mentioned that." Kristoff said nonchalantly. "She doesn't seem too worried about it. Then again, she wasn't really that worried about being Queen until today."

"Really?"

"Not at all. I mean, is it really that hard to rule Arendelle anyway? I'm just, well, me, but from where I am it looks like Anna lets Mattias and Kai do most of the hard work and she just goes with what they advise her. Otherwise, what, she has to go make appearances around the city? That's not too hard."

"Maybe not for her…" Elsa sighed as she looked out the window facing the city. "Nevermind that. I am glad she's been doing well. I think she's doing well today too."

"If you think so, then why are you pacing like Grand Pabbie before the Solstice?"

"I'm still worried. In fact, I should be asking you how you're so relaxed! How can you not be worried?" Elsa complained as she stopped and looked at her brother-in-law. Kristoff shrugged.

"Because Anna's got enough to worry about, and if she sees me worried that's just more pressure on her." Kristoff admitted. "And besides, I've kind of learned to just roll with these things when it comes to you two. Just tell me when I need to hitch Sven up and I'll be ready to go. It will all work out, same as all the other times."

"I don't think it's like that this time, Kristoff…"

"Really? Kingdom in danger, Anna running headfirst into said danger, and you show up with your powers? It kinda feels like it…" Kristoff shrugged. "But again, what do I know. I'm just an ice harvester."

"You're more than an ice harvester." Elsa said with a smile. "You're the Royal Ice Harvester."

Kristoff didn't get his chance to respond to Elsa's teasing, because at that moment the door swung open and Anna quickly slipped inside it while locking it behind her. The Queen of Arendelle let out a long exhale and pulled several pins out of her hair. She shook her head to let her long, red hair fall past her shoulders and kicked off her heels with enough force to knock over an old vase. It landed with a loud crash and shattered into at least a dozen pieces.

"Oh no. That wasn't an expensive one, was it?"

"No, I don't think so." Elsa said with a smile. It was actually priceless, but she didn't want Anna to worry about that as well. A flick of her wrist saw the vase swept up in her magic and placed back together on the stand. "That should work for now. How did everything finish up?"

"Kai sat down and ran through some expectations for the next few days and explained some of the stuff mentioned in the meetings. Whoever this Metternich guy is sounds like a real jerk for coming up with such a complicated system. Is anyone hungry, by the way? Because I haven't really eaten at all today and after everything that's happened I kinda want to just stuff my face. Is that all right?"

"No, I think you earned that..." Elsa said, with Kristoff voicing a similar sentiment simultaneously. Everyone laughed, and soon enough a tray with hot food arrived, and Anna immediately dug into it.

"Did you know, by the way, that the Queen Victoria, that's the British Queen Kristoff, is not much older than us? And she became Queen at 18! Isn't that crazy!" Anna explained in between bites of a plate of fish and potatoes.

"I was a little aware of her, yes. Different nations have different laws."

"Yeah, which reminds me, but I think I need to change Arendelle's Constitution…"

"What?!" Elsa said as she nearly jolted out of her seat.

"Well, it was written by our _beloved_ grandfather, Elsa." Anna rolled her eyes as she took a bite of food. "So I figured since he was, you know, kinda evil it might make sense to change up some of his laws."

"Anna, did you talk with Kai about this?" Elsa asked.

"No…" Anna said innocently. "I was kind of just thinking about it on my way here. I'm not sure what the issue is, after all. I am the Queen."

"Changing the constitution would require summoning the Arenthing, Anna. You'd have to have an agreement between the assembly, and who knows what else. Our grandfather did what he did, Anna, but he's still well liked in Arendelle. He did a lot for our Kingdom, and our people like the Constitution. Changing it could make a lot of people upset."

"Yes, I know he was responsible for, like, everything we see in Arendelle today but I really think it is something worth looking into, Elsa. I can really do some good, and I think the British can help with that." Anna said defensively as she sat down her fork. "What's with you? I thought you would really be on my side about this!"

"It's just …" Elsa sighed. "Ahothallan showed me something earlier, before it showed me the British had arrived. Burning cities. War. Poverty." She explained the rest the best she could, and she told her sister and her husband all about her conversation with Dr. Goldwyn as well.

"Well. That's a lot." Anna said as she sat back. "And that's everything?"

"So far. I'm sure there will be more." Elsa groaned. "The way the voice just screamed and shouted. It didn't sound the same as the one that called me there."

"Well maybe it thought they were a danger. We all did." Kristoff suggested.

"So Ahtohallan is actually talking to you now? I thought it was more of a, how was it, AAaaAAaaa?" Anna's attempt to recreate Elsa's own wails earned a laugh from everyone.

"I don't know. I've been trying to find more answers, but it seems like everywhere I look it just opens more questions."

"Well maybe that's the problem. Maybe you're trying too hard and you need a break! My suggestion is we're all here together tonight, and we should just enjoy that. Thus Commands Queen Anna of Arendelle." Anna said, adding an extra layer to the end. She had finished her meal and was already greedily eyeing dessert.

"Actually, we're not all here." Elsa corrected. "Where is Olaf?"

"Oh, he's down in the library. He wanted to read up on the British and said he'd be up later." Kristoff offered. "Don't worry, I'll go get him. You two can talk."

Down in the library, Olaf looked at the scattered pile of books laying around him. None of them had anything particularly useful for what he was looking for. It was all just boring history, and he really wanted to bring something _interesting_ to Anna and especially to Elsa. He saw her so rarely now he wanted to make sure he brought her something special.

The snowman tapped at his chin and pondered. What would be special enough, though?

Then he noticed the glint of gilded letters in the candlelight, and Olaf reached over to pull the last book out from the shelf.

" _On the Mystical Rule of the Seven Planets_." Olaf read aloud. As he did so, a pressure plate under the book released and there was the loud scrape of unmaintained metal and stone against stone. The bookshelf opened up to reveal a small room with a large desk, several tables, and another bookshelf full of books. Olaf took a few steps in, the light barely reaching in to the room.

"Oooh, hi secret room! Do you have something interesting for Elsa and Anna?" Olaf said as he scanned around it. The candlelight reached in just enough that he could see a scrimshaw covered skull staring at him.

"Okay. I'm going to take that as a no. Goodbye now!" The snowman cautiously backed away from the room and returned the book to its place, and the shelf swung closed.

"Spooky Secret rooms in the library. Who would have thought it?" Olaf laughed to himself.

"Hey, Olaf! We're all getting together upstairs. Did you find anything?" Kristoff called as he entered the library. Olaf looked up at the shelf again.

"No, not yet." Olaf lied, and soon enough he turned to follow Kristoff to join the rest of his family.


	4. Lily of the Gardens

_A Sacred Grove  
_ _Years Ago_

A young woman, heavy with child, slipped out from her village into the dark night. It was not the first time she had done so, and it would not be the last. She wore a heavy cloak to hide her features and a hood covered her face. She dodged the night watchmen and the few people still meandering around. She was resolute; there was no going back now. It had to be done, but it had to be done in secret. Her husband would never forgive her for what she was going to do, for he could never understand what it was she was doing. She had no other option. She passed through the farms at the edge of town, ducked under a fence, and vanished into the woods. She was not afraid of what awaited her in that dark night, for she knew whatever lay beyond would not harm her.

Not far from the village, deep within the woods, lay a sacred grove once dedicated to heathen gods and spirits of the forest. Ash and Elm surrounded the grove, and at the center was the broken pillar decorated with long forgotten myths. Deep gouges were cut into the sides where Christians had once come to the grove with fire and steel. It had only grown back stronger since. Because they could never understand.

The young woman prostrated herself in the grove, partially from the pain and partially in supplication. She spoke the words passed down for generations in her people. She spoke words which, if heard by another, would be a death sentence for her and her child. Words the society she lived in now had spent centuries trying to destroy and suppress. They were words of power, words of praise, and words of summoning.

The air around her grew cold as she spoke. Trees creaked and the wind began to blow. Shadow and darkness coalesced. Twigs broke and grass tore. Thunder rumbled in the distance.

A pale figure stood before her, and the woman turned her eyes downward. She dared not look at it for fear of the spirit's wrath. Icy cold fingers touched her chin and raised her head to match the spirit's look.

It smiled.

"So, have you come to make a deal?"

* * *

_The Docks  
_ _Kingdom of Arendelle_

Gordon found Collin standing at the edge of the dock and staring up into the evening sky. There were no clouds that evening, and the stars glowed brightly on a canvas of midnight blue. The bells rang for the changing of the watch, and the doctor offered his flask to the Commodore as he approached.

"It's been quite a day, hasn't it?" Collin asked. Gordon said nothing as he took the flask and sniffed at the liquid. He nearly gagged from the odor before taking a sip, and then he coughed heavily and beat at his chest.

"My God, what is this?"

"Some kind of local spirit. Akvavit, I think? Akvalet? I'm not sure." He said as he shook the flask. "Turns out I had forgotten my usual refill, so I needed to improvise."

"You forgot your booze? Goodness, Collin, you've gotten out of practice, haven't you?" Gordon teased. "Well it's certainly your kind of drink. I don't know how you can even stand such things."

"How else do you think I endure Missy's cooking?"

"Oh, please, give me another drink of that if you're going to bring up those memories!"

"Please, it's not like Mary is much better."

"Mary didn't cook when you visited. That was Lizzy."

"Your girls cook? I thought they spent most of their time playing in the mud?" It was the Doctor's turn to tease his old friend.

"Mary put her foot down, you know. Said they needed to learn to be _proper_ ladies to find themselves _proper_ husbands. Since I'm away so often it's not like I've ever had the chance to say otherwise." The Commodore looked out, a glint of regret flashing in his eyes. He took the again offered drink from Collin, and again he had the same reaction to the drink. "God knows if I could I'd just bring them with me. They'd make better seamen than most of the officers we get these days."

"I'm sure they would." Collin chuckled. "How long have we sailed together, Gordon? Fifteen years, off and on?"

"Oh I would say it's probably closer to twenty. We met when I was still a Lieutenant."

"That long, eh? We're getting old, aren't we." The doctor shrugged. "Well, however long it's been, Gordon, I've never questioned anything you've done before, and I've never doubted you before either. Even when those Cannibals off New Guinea had hog-tied over their fire I never doubted you, or when we quite literally sailed 'off the map' to go somewhere no white man had ever ventured before. No have I doubted the Service or the Empire."

"Why thank you Collin, I have always appreciated your friendship too…" Gordon paused. "Hold on, what are you trying to tell me? What's this about?"

"I had that trust because deep down, Gordon, I knew we lived in a world of rules and laws. We lived in a world where even if we did not know the answers, we had the necessary tools to find them for ourselves. A world where science and logic and decency prevail…"

"And?"

Collin laughed bitterly. "Well I'm afraid I'm going to have to toss it all out after today, Gordon."

"Do you mean to tell me Doctor Collin Goldwny has _finally_ been discombobulated?"

"I'm really not in the mood for jokes, Gordon, because even you know how significant this is. We saw Pandora's box today. It changes everything."

"Aye, it does. And you'll be the one to write the book!"

"... or get burned at the stake." Collin sighed, and Gordon gave him a steady pat on the back. The

"I'm sure it will all be fine, old friend."

"I'm not so sure, Gordon." Collin sighed. "I spoke with the Ice Queen while you were having your negotiations with the Queen. She was actually quite forthcoming."

"Was she? But I thought you said…"

"I lied, Gordon." Collin admitted. "Because as good as that lot is, I don't want to let them in on this theory without having definite proof. I don't want it affecting how these procedures go."

"What do you mean by that? What are you talking about?"

Collin glanced over his shoulder to make sure no one was listening in. "We threatened a _child_ today, Gordon. Christ, Shepard fired a bloody pistol at her because he couldn't keep his nerve. And don't you suggest otherwise, she could pass just as much as Fanny or Lizzy."

"Beautiful as Mary is, Collin, I don't think we're producing anything that looks that lovely. And I say that with all the love in the world for my girls." Gordon retorted with a downward glance at Collin. It was strange to see his old friend challenge him like this before. "Now what is it you are getting at?"

"Do you remember when I went on that Sabbatical in Vienna?"

"Vaguely. That was, what, almost a decade ago?" Gordon pondered as he scratched his chin.

"Well, while I was there, I traveled up to Munich to attend a lecture given by an Herr Schimper. He was presenting his studies on the movement of boulders in the alps, and he presented his theory of glacial movements. He spoke of something called _Verödungszeiten_. That quite literally means 'the time of obliteration.' It was a time when the whole world was encased in ice."

"Now I'm not exactly the most fervent believer, but I don't recall anything like that being mentioned in the scriptures, Collin." Gordon noted, and the Doctor sighed.

"That's because it isn't." He admitted. "It's still a very controversial theory, and we do not know how it fits in with Mr. Owen's terrible lizards or other ongoing discoveries. I only bring this up because of what the girl told me."

Gordon gestured for another drink from Collin's flask.

"She told me her powers originate from some place called Ahtohallan. It's apparently some glacier far to the north, but their myths treat it as a sort of mother figure and the receptacle of all memories. It is sacred to those so-called Northuldra as well. It also apparently spawned five further spirits that control the five classical elements."

"How much of this have you had, Collin? Because this doesn't sound like you at all." Gordon said as he cautiously eyed the drink. He didn't think it had _that_ much strength to it.

"And that's what's getting me, Gordon. Here I am and I am believing something I would otherwise see as absolute bunk. But even as I stand here I cannot think of any decent scientific explanation for what we saw earlier today. So I have to begin with what I have and work from there. Even if it is some savage's myth."

Gordon nodded and passed back the flask. He looked over at the _James Norrington_. "So if your theory is correct, doctor. What might we need to consider? What is your professional recommendation?"

"I don't have one, Gordon. But if she could freeze the world once…"

"Aye. If she could, she could do it again." The Commodore mused. His attention turned back to the fjord and the distant sea. "The world frozen over. How strange that must be. I'd hate to live in a world without the sea, I think."

"So what will you do?" Collin asked, looking up Gordon. The big man shrugged.

"What I feel is right, I suppose. Because you are right about something, Collin. Even in your befuddled state."

"And what is that?"

"They do remind me of Fanny and Lizzy. And just as I would never allow anyone to harm my girls, I'm not planning to let anyone harm these girls as long as I have any say in it." Gordon said confidently. "We'll get through this, same as we always have."

"I'm not sure you're going to have much of a say at all, Gordon." Collin replied quietly. "There are some things that I think are simply beyond men like us."

"Maybe." Gordon nodded. "Maybe. But I've never been one to back down from a challenge either."

* * *

_Somewhere  
_ _Sometime_

Elsa walked in an endless garden. The sun rested high and the sky and warmed her skin. The ground was soft and the soil caressed her feet. Flowers of every type reached out to her, and she was surrounded by a living kaleidoscope of cover. Birds sang happily in the trees and animals wandered freely without fear. It all felt so good to her, it almost felt like...

"Paradise?" A woman's voice asked her, and Elsa turned back to see a young woman sitting on the lowest limb of a nearby tree. She was tall and thin, and she wore a cream-colored dress bound around her waist with a bit of gold. Her pale skin was a stark contrast to her midnight black hair, bright blue eyes, and crimson lips. The girl smiled at her excitedly. "I figured it was time enough we met in person. Isn't this exciting?"

Elsa cocked her head to one side, and she suddenly realized where she recognized the voice from. It was the Siren's. "You're Ahothallan?"

"Ahothallan?" The Siren laughed and smiled brightly. "No, silly. No, silly. Do I look like a giant glacier?" Elsa blushed in embarrassment. There was something so familiar about her face. "But like you, I am a part of Ahtohallan, and since Ahtohallan is the Great Mother you might even say we're sisters! I'm Lily. Lily of the Gardens."

"... hi, Lily." Elsa replied cautiously. She still wasn't certain what to think of the newcomer.

"You know, it really hurt when you didn't listen to my advice earlier, Elsa. It really did. That's why I decided we needed to have a little sit down."

"Where are we? What is this? Is this a dream or a vision?" Elsa asked, looking back around the garden. The rolling hills stretched out as far as she could see.

"Well, it doesn't really have a name." Lily admitted as she hopped out of the tree. "But you're sort of right on the dream part at least. Some people call this the Land of Dreams. Others have called it Avallon, Niflheim, Tír na nÓg, Sheol, Limbo … everyone has their own name for it, but no one knows its true name. But don't worry, you're tucked in safe in bed, dear sister. Exactly where you left off."

"You aren't my sister." Elsa countered, and Lily pouted. "Why are you so against the coming of the British? What were those visions you showed me?"

"You ask a lot of questions, sis." Lily said as she hunched over and ran her hand through some flowers. "I'm not really sure what visions you were shown, because that's Ahtohallan, but I can tell you I wanted to keep you from the British because you're my baby sister and I'm going to keep you safe."

"Safe from what? They've seemed perfectly friendly so far."

"They almost shot you, Elsa." Lily pointed out.

"But they apologized for it! They've been nothing but honest with us since!"

Lily narrowed her eyes at Elsa. "Have they?"

" _I don't have one, Gordon. But if she could freeze the world once…"_ Echoed the Doctor's voice.

" _Aye. If she could, she could do it again."_ Replied the Commodore's.

"They're afraid of you, Elsa. They always are, and they always have been. Because they know they can't control you." Lily said coldly. "They did the same thing to me once. I'm not going to let that happen to you, little sis."

"Who is 'they' and what do you mean?"

"Men, Elsa. The whole lot of them. Gosh, you really don't have a clue, do you?" Lily frowned.

"That's why I am asking questions. I've been trying to learn things from Ahtohallan, but…"

"It's not the best teacher, oh, I know dear." Laughed Lily. "But you don't have to worry about Ahothallan now. Big Sister is here and I'm going to fix everything they broke with you. Don't worry! I'm going to teach you everything you need to know, Elsa!"

"What else do I need to know? Isn't it enough for me to be the Fifth Spirit? What else do you want from me?" Elsa pressed, and Lily groaned loudly.

"Again with the questions. Look, Elsa, I know you've got that whole anxiety thing going on, and we're going to work on that, but right now you need to slow it down a bit. You're giving me a headache. Did you really think smashing your grandpa's little damn was going to bring balance to the world? Because if so, dearie, do I have some land to sell to you…"

Elsa just glared at the girl, and Lily shrugged at her failed joke. "I do not have an anxiety issue!"

"Please, Elsa, I'm really good at reading people, and you're written in bold and gilded font. Don't worry, though, it's nothing we can't fix."

"Well, if that's the case, I would very much like to wake up and leave now." Elsa said as she turned and started walking away. The garden seemed to grow denser and denser around her.

"No can do, sis." Lily's voice called as the green pressed more and more against her. Elsa tried to reach out with her magic, but nothing happened as she reached out and gestured wildly.

"Then why not just answer my questions?"

"Because even with all the time in the world I doubt I would be able to answer all of your questions, Elsa. Why don't we start with something simple?" Lily said, and the graden seemed to draw away from her again. Elsa stopped, and she turned back to look at the strange woman. Lily smiled.

"Why are you so certain they are afraid of me? I was warned about that once," Elsa's thoughts drifted back to that terrible night so many years ago, "but that's not how it's been. People aren't afraid of my powers, they like them."

"People love to see the Elephants in the zoo, too, Elsa, but the whole time they are there they think 'hey, I wonder when old Jumbo's going to go haywire.' They like you because you are a curiosity, but the minute they think you are a threat they're going to put you down, Elsa. Why else would they have sent all those men? They're not there to protect you from outsiders. They're your new jailers."

"No, I don't believe you." Elsa shook her head. "People don't do that!"

"Elsa, sweetie, I'm about to give you a nice piece of big-sister advice." Lily said. She drifted close to Elsa and ran an arm around her shoulder. Her touch was freezing cold. "The world isn't the perfect storybook land like your life in Arendelle has been. You think your life has been hard? You should see what it is like out there in the rest of the world. The things _men_ do to each other, Elsa. I've seen it across more lifetimes that you can count. That's why I called you away. I don't want you getting involved with them."

"Look, I don't know what you have against men, but in my experience…" Elsa started but Lily just pulled away and pushed a finger against her lips.

"In your experience, Elsa? Should I go down the list? How about your usurping, thieving, betraying grandfather? Or the Duke of Weselton who ordered men to kill you? Or the noble Han Westergaard, and what he wanted to do to you and your sister…"

"A few bad apples do not spoil the bunch." Elsa countered. Lily laughed.

"See, that's the thing about apples, sis. I know a lot about them. And just because they don't look spoiled on the outside, it doesn't mean there isn't a worm inside. _That's_ what my experience teaches me."

"Even then, there are still plenty of good men out there-"

"Like who?"

"My father." Elsa said confidently. Lily smiled.

"The same father who, afraid of what you were, locked you away and forced you to repress your powers so much they almost killed everyone? The same father who then heaved nothing but more anxieties and expectations on you for your responsibilities as Queen, so much so it made every waking moment of your rule absolutely miserable? That father?"

"But-"

"Or how about Kai? Dependable, dutiful Kai. Did you know he's been skimming extra coins off Arendelle's treasury to send to his family and buy gifts for his wife? Or that he's openly going behind your sisters back with royal decrees because he has exactly _zero_ faith in her ability to lead?"

"That's not - Kai would never-"

"And let's not forget the most important one of them all. Dopey, clunky, plodding Kristoff. Deep down you despise him the most, don't you? Because he took the one thing in this world that actually mattered to you away from you. Every little moment where Anna was with him instead of you just absolutely _burned_ , didn't it? Oh, sister, if only you knew what he was doing to her right now…"

"That's enough!" Elsa shouted, and a burst of ice shot out in every direction around her. Grass and flowers instantly froze, and a bird came crashing down as it was caught in the sudden burst of cold. Elsa lunged out to catch the falling creature, and she carefully cupped it in her hands in an attempt to revive it.

"Temper, temper Elsa. You wouldn't want to lose control again, would you?" Lily said as she stepped around the ice. She cautiously placed a finger on the tip of one of the shards. " _Someone_ might get hurt, and you'd just be proving their suspicions right, wouldn't you?"

"I'd like to wake up now." Elsa begged. She was gently rubbing the bird to try and warm the poor thing back to life, but it just wouldn't respond. She felt Lily's icy touch on her shoulders. Her hot breath steamed against Elsa's neck. She wanted to wake up.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, I'm being a little too rough. It's been awhile, and sometimes I just get a little ahead of myself. Why don't I do this instead for you? You know how I mentioned how your dear old father repressed your powers? Well let me just show you something…"

Elsa felt Lily's hands run across her shoulders. Elsa felt the warmth of the sun on her head and skin, and the misting of Lily's hot breath against the back of her neck. She felt the soil on her feet, the grasses brushed against her legs. She heard the signing of the birds above and the rustling of the wind. She was a part of everything around her, and everything in that moment was a part of her. Then Elsa felt her powers surge in the most incredible feeling unlike anything she had ever experienced in her life before. The whole world seemed to be oriented around her in that exact moment now. The birds circled overhead and the creatures of the forest knelt in her presence. The garden itself grew more and more luscious and green.

"What is this?" Elsa asked. The little bird in her hands hopped up and chirped at her happily.

"This is your true power, dear." Lily said gleefully. "This is what has been kept from you for all this time. This is the true nature of the Fifth Spirit. You are the wellspring, the font of all life. The _prima materia_ of the elements.

It felt so good.

"But what does ice have to do with life?" Elsa asked cautiously.

"Doesn't life spring forth from winter's cold, Elsa? All life starts as ice, just as Ahtohallan is mother to us all. Didn't you wonder why you could create all those silly little snow people? You just haven't been able to properly bloom yet, my dear. It comes from all those years of repressing your powers."

"From my father…"

"Yes, dear. There you go." Lily smiled. "From those who would keep you from becoming what you are meant to be." She lifted her hands from Elsa, and the feeling subsided. Everything around her felt normal again, and all the living things seemed to return to their usual routines. Elsa turned to look at Lily. She wanted that feeling again.

"Ah ah ah, sis." Lily said, already knowing Elsa's thoughts. "We're running out of time for this session. If you want more, you'll have to come back to the Forest. You'll be safe there, and there's so much more we can do."

"Safe?" Elsa asked. "From what?"

"From the Dragon, of course." Lily giggled.

"The Dragon?" Elsa scoffed.

"Oh, yes. The Firebird, the Morning Star, the Wanderer. He has a great many names, Elsa. He's a destroyer and a deceiver who brings ruin wherever he goes, and he would destroy the world in order to be its master, Elsa. Of all men, Elsa, he is the one you must fear above all others."

"But why?"

"Because he does not fear you." Lily said grimly. "And he will stop at nothing to destroy you. That's why I need you to come back if you aren't going to send them away. You will only attract his attention. Things will only get worse for you in Arendelle if you remain."

"But Anna needs my help!" pleaded Elsa.

"Does she? Not from what I saw, dear, and that is pretty arrogant of you to assume otherwise. Do you not think Anna is qualified to rule?"

"That's not what I meant!"

"But it is what you think. Oh, Elsa, always worrying about what will happen if you fail. You really ought to start just living in the moment, dear. It's much better for your health. You're already starting to show some lines, you know." Lily said as she came closer and closer to Elsa. She ran a hand along the Fifth Spirit's cheek.

"Just … let me make sure everything is okay." Elsa relented. "Let me make sure everything will be okay and I will come back. I promise."

Lily smiled.

"Of course. Why kind of sister would I be if I said otherwise?"


	5. The Dragon of the Caucasus

_The Fortress of Akhoulgo  
_ _Dagestan, the Caucasus  
_ _21 June 1839_

The air was thick with smoke and the wailing of the vanquished. A steady column of prisoners was being led in chains down the mountainside past piles of corpses and the ruined homes. The conquerors laughed and joked in their dark green uniforms as they pilfered through remains. They ate food from the hearth and decorated themselves with the jewelry of the slain. Until their superiors arrived to beat them for their insolence and lack of discipline. They were an army, their officers reminded them, not a mob. Flags bearing a black, double-headed Eagle flew high over the fortress' citadel, and beyond them were the distant white caps of the taller mountains.

There, inside the Citadel, the Imam Shamil sat crossed legged and waited in one of the few untouched buildings. A dozen Cossacks stood around him, weapons drawn. They were spaced enough that even if Shamil tried anything he could only expect to kill one or two at most before he died. If, by Allah's will, he survived that, then he was certain his conqueror had staged more men to watch the small shack from the outside as well. His foe had been a clever one. Akhoulgo was supposed to be one of the mightiest fortresses in all the Caucasus, and he had smashed it in a matter of days. There had been no hope of retreat.

Outside he heard men talking in Russian and at least another language Shamil did not know. The wooden door swung open, and a tall man in a dragoon officer's uniform walked in. Shamil could recognize the uniform even in the low light. He'd killed enough men wearing them before, but there was something different about this man's jacket. It lacked the finery of the others. In fact it was downright filthy. This man was one who fought in the mud and the dirt alongside his men, Shamil thought. A cossack's sword hung lazily on his right hip, and two pistols were still tucked into his belt. He wore no headgear inside, and the man took a moment to carefully remove his gloves before taking a seat across from Shamil. Blue-grey eyes glowed in the dim light as they examined Shamil. He was surprisingly young. Barely more than a boy.

"You must be thirsty." The Man said in surprisingly good Arabic. "Please, drink."

The Russian Officer extended a canteen out to Shamil, and the Imam's eyes contemplated the thing for a moment before he looked away. The Russian frowned and withdrew his offer.

"Why do they insult me by sending a boy to speak with me?" Shamil asked angrily. "Where is the one who defeated me? Where is your commander?" The Russian boy looked at him with mild amusement and the Cossacks chuckled and joked in their own language. Again Shamil looked at the boy, and the realization struck him like lightning from Allah.

"You … you are the Dragon?"

"I am Colonel Victor Wilhelm Alexander Siegfried von Schicksal." The Officer replied calmly. "Though I suppose that is one of the names they have been calling me, isn't it?" That title had been bestowed upon him by the British papers, and it had spread like wildfire ever since. The disappointment was clear on his face.

"I see." Sighed Shamil. He looked down at the floor. "I admit, I imagined someone older. Someone like Yermolov."

"I am sorry if I am a disappointment. I am nothing like Yermolov."

And he wasn't. Yermolov had made his name decades ago by burning and terrorizing the Caucasus mountains as though filling the hearts of its inhabitants would bring peace. He had only bought time. Paskevich had sought to make them complacent. Then came Golovin, and Golovin had unleashed the Dragon upon them. The war had changed forever.

"Allah may have delivered me into your hands, but there are others who will continue this fight until their dying breath. They will fight for these lands with everything they have." Shamil commented. His words were mostly as a means of self-comfort.

"Perhaps it is Allah's will that the fighting has ended?" The Officer suggested. "For surely he would not have brought me here otherwise. Your forces have been crushed, your citadels lay in ruins, and the villages that supported you have been taken away. There is nothing left you may use to fight with."

"You say you are not like Yermolov, yet you brag of his same accomplishments."

"Yermolov was a fool. I am not. Violence is an instrument, not a contrivance." The Russian hissed. "Where he marched he left only ashes. Where I march I build something new."

Shamil nodded. Yes, that was it. The Dragon had come like a storm from the mountains and totally reshaped the valleys. His armies were lighter, more adaptable, and better led. He built more roads and fortresses and bridges than any previous Russian, and with the coming of the dragon there were also the great, iron snakes called 'trains' that hauled troops and supplies more rapidly than horses. Ambushes were ambushes, spies exposed, and informants silenced. Entire villages vanished overnight, taken somewhere Shamil and his men could not find recruits or supplies. The cover of the forests was burned away, and even the most friendly of villages quickly turned cold to Shamil and his warriors. And that was the most insidious thing. Somehow the Dragon had even turned the people he was fighting for against him.

And that is why Shamil knew deep down the man was right. The fighting was over.

"Tell me, Colonel, when you return to Golovin and the Tzar and your masters, what do you expect to receive?" Shamil quizzed. "What boon do you seek? Money? Power? Influence? Do you wish to be made ruler over these lands you have conquered?"

The young man's eyes barely moved. "I only seek the right to return to my own homeland." Imam Shamil blinked in surprise.

"Then why would you fight for one who would remove my people from theirs?"

"I empathize with your cause, Imam. No one should ever be forced to live under the yoke of another. We are men. We have a right to choose who rules over us." His eyes grew very sad for a moment as the Colonel shook his head, but then Shamil saw the fire return to them with grim determination. "Unfortunately, your people also happened to be in the way of my goals."

"Hypocrite!"

"Yes, I am." The Colonel agreed, and a long silence followed.

"What is to become of my people?" Shamil finally asked.

"Your people will be relocated to a safe location, settled into new homes, and treated with respect. My recommendation to General Golovin and the Tzar was Hadji Murad should act as our intermediary in the region and some level of local governance remain in place. They will, for now, be allowed to continue the practice of their religion." The Colonel said as he looked compassionately at his enemy. "As for your family, they will be brought back into Russia and given comfortable lives."

Imam Shamil nodded silently, and the Dragon rose to his feet.

"You know what must happen next."

"I do." Imam Shamil replied, and he made his peace. It was a quick death.

* * *

_East India Docks  
_ _London  
_ _16 November 1846_

Edgar Cooper, Customs Officer, swore as he stepped off the _Madagascar_ as its Captain chased after him. The man was bitterly complaining about the loss of time and income due to the delay.

"Then have your bloody papers right, you nitwit. No ship leaves here without the proper papers! Don't test me, sir, or by God I'll have your ship impounded!" The Captain's pursuit ended at those words. A delay was one thing, but an impounding could ruin a career.

It was another cold, wet, dreary morning in London and Mr. Cooper listed off all the other places he would rather be than at the docks that morning. He imagined himself sitting down to a warm pot of porridge and a nice cup of tea, or having a drink in the tavern with his friends, or even just sitting quietly by a fireplace. Anything was better than the bone-chilling wet of the docks, but Cooper knew he needed to stay. He thought of his poor Kitty and his children back home. He could barely afford rent and food and the medicine they needed as is.

He approached the next ship on his ledger. It was a newer ship, apparently one of those American clippers he'd heard talk about, and the crew was still busy loading their wares onto the ship. A middle aged woman with red hair was standing by the gangplank in a heavy fur coat, but Cooper paid her no mind as he started onto the ship.

"Excuse me, sir, but it's considered rude to come aboard a ship without asking the Captain's permission first." The redheaded woman said, and Mr. Cooper looked back to her. She was tall, thin, and while clearly showing the signs of her age still looked quite young. Her skin was an ashy pale, and even through her coat he could see ends of the tattoos that covered her body. It was the strangest looking woman Mr. Cooper had ever seen.

"Isn't the Captain aboard, miss?"

"I'm standing right here. The Lady Caine, at your service. Are you the Customs Officer?"

"I am, ma'am." Mr. Cooper replied as he stepped down from the ramo. "I see here _Duchess Quintonia_ , registered in the Kingdom of … Corona? Is this some kind of joke? There's no such bloody thing as a Kingdom of Corona!"

"It's one of the Germanies, sir, and unfortunately one that is also currently under Prussian occupation. My own husband was tossed in the stocks." Caine said, feigning her anxiety on the matter. "I can assure you our registration meets all requirements."

"... I see." Cooper scratched something on his pad and shrugged. It wasn't worth the frustration anyway. "Cargo?"

Caine watched as a crane lifted up a large pallet of boxes. "Commercial goods and furniture. No live animals or grains." This, of course, was a lie, and had Mr. Cooper been able to read Polish he would have noticed the boxes labeled as industrial parts, weapons, and salt peter.

"Right. And do you have your papers?"

"Right here, sir." Another voice called, and Mr. Cooper looked to see a man in a heavy black cape and top hat approach the two of them. He was tall, athletically built, but was heavily leaning on his cane as he raised his hat. "Everything is right here, you have my work."

The stranger extended a packet, and at the very top of it was several stacked bank looked up at the man, then over to the Lady Caine, and then back to the man.

"Sir, this is highly irregular." Edgar Cooper said as he fingered through the notes. It was at least three months of full pay.

"I don't think so, sir. I can assure you all the documentation you see there is perfectly legitimate." The man smiled as he leaned on his cane. Charming blue-grey eyes looked down Edgar. "And as one of the chief investors for this particular dock, I feel it is my obligation to reward hard working gentlemen such as yourself who help make us remain compliant with the Crown's laws. Think of the money as an early Christmas bonus, sir. It is the season, after all."

Cooper looked at the man again, and he pondered his situation. He realized he had been back up against the edge of the dock when the man spoke again. "Certainly Katherine, Timothy, and Alice would appreciate something a little extra this year?"

The Customs Officer swallowed hard. "Why, yes. Everything does seem to be in order here. Thank you for your time." Mr. Cooper tipped his hat to the two, and quickly scurried away down the docks as the tall man and the Lady Caine watched him vanish into the morning fog.

"You paid him too much. He'll want more next time." Caine complained.

"But we also know he is amenable, and he's got an incentive to work with us if we should ever be in this position agan." The Prince von Schicksal replied as he looked out across the docks.

"Well, you're the one with the money so I guess that's your call." Caine shrugged. "Come on, let's get out of this mess."

On board the _Duchess Quintonia_ , the Lady Caine sat back with her feet kicked up on the table as she reviewed the documents brought by the Prince von Schicksal. He held an ungloved hand just over one of the candles, just high enough that the tip of the flame brushed against his hand.

"I should have known the 'Dragon of the Caucasus' wouldn't be afraid of a little fire." Caine said as she glanced over the letter she was currently reading. She flipped it over to the backside and quickly scanned down the back page. Alex's eyes didn't move from the flames as he kept his hand steady.

"It's not about fear, Caine. It's about learning to not let it bother you." He mused, and he leaned back as Caine reached forward to catch the corner of the letter on fire. She let it burn to about halfway before dropping it down into a bass bucket. "Recite it for me."

"Proceed with shipment to the Corona docks, the bribe has already been taken care of for the Prussian dockmaster. Await delivery of shipment from Corona, and conduct exchange accordingly. After departure, head to Riga. The harbormaster there is one of your men, and I am to make contact with Mr. Janis who will handle the rest of the transaction."

"Correct. And Mr. Janis will provide you with the rest of your payment in any currency of your choosing. As you requested." Alex said, and Caine opened another envelope containing the first half of her payment and greedily flipped through the bank notes.

"That's what I've always liked about you, Vic. Straight and to the point and uncomplicated." Caine laughed. "You heard Golovin replaced von Hagen in Riga, right?"

"I heard, yes. Yevgeny is a good man, and he'll do well for now. Certainly better than that brute. I'm glad Nicholas finally realized his mistake in having him replace me." Alex sighed. "You could probably get your ships back if you approached him."

"Maybe. I sure do miss it when you were in charge over there though." Caine said as she opened a bottle of wine. "I mean, God, you almost managed to turn me into a legitimate trader."

"Aren't you?" Von Schicksal asked with a raised eyebrow. Caine laughed. "Nevertheless, we cannot worry too much about the past."

Caine took a drink directly from her bottle. "Of course not. But I've always wondered why you aren't worried I'll just take all of this to the Tzar, Vic. I'm pretty sure I could retire pretty comfortably for the rest of my life as an actual Duchess if I turned all your plans over to him."

"I'm not worried because you know what happens to those who betray my trust, Caine." Alex replied as his eyes turned on her, and in his gaze she felt very small. "Besides, I know it won't happen because I pay you well and give you what you need. Working for me provides stability, betraying me _could_ land you a comfortable life, or it _could_ see you landed in chains just for associating with me."

He laughed, and Caine relaxed before taking another long drink from her bottle.

"How are things in Corona?" Alex asked as she lowered the bottle back down and Caine ran her arm across her face to wipe away any remaining wine.

"I imagine it's about like anywhere the Prussians decided to occupy. Guards on all the corners and checkpoints where you'd expect them to be. Old Freddy decided not to resist when they came, so there wasn't that much damage. They burned down the Duckling, though, and then they rebuilt it good as new a week later and billed the King."

"Well that's one thing you can't fault the Prussians for, they're very efficient."

"Yeah, I suppose they are." Caine laughed bitterly. "Goes to show you no good deed goes unpunished. Freddy actually tried to do right by us, and look what good it did him. All because he decided to take in a couple of Poles trying to flee the latest crackdown. Now that was his fault. We all warned him, you know, but you know how bleeding heart that family gets when they see people in trouble."

"Oh, I know. I warned him about it too." Alex sighed as he checked his pocket watch. "And I had hoped having that mess in 1830 on his doorstep would have convinced him otherwise, but we are talking about Frederick, aren't we." He laughed. "Do you know who the Prussians put in charge?"

"Some cranky Junker who is a particular stickler for regulations, so I'm a bit surprised you have been able to get where you are with your bribes, Vic." Caine looked him in the eye. "He's clever enough to let things run mostly as they used to. I mean, if you just ignore the armed men everywhere I'm sure life's not all that different that it used to be in Corona."

"You're a terrible liar, Caine. Especially when you've been drinking."

"So sue me, Vic. God knows I've lost about everything else over the last few years. But I mean, from what I heard, so did you. How did you spring back so easily?"

Alex frowned. "Revenge is an amazing motivator, Caine. I thought you would have known that as well as anyone."

"Years ago, maybe." Caine said, looking over at a few trinkets she had mounted in her cabin. "I guess the Princess rubbed off on me."

"I've heard she does that." The Prince von Schicksal admitted as he rose to his feet. He held his hand out over the flame again. He smothered it with the palm of his hand. "Safe travels, Caine."

"Yeah, right, don't worry about me." The Lady Caine called as her guest departed. "I'd worry more about yourself. Revenge doesn't get you anywhere, Vic. I can speak from experience!"

* * *

_Suðuroy  
_ _The Faroe Islands_

"Johan! This piece of shit roof is still leaking! What are we even paying you for?" Hans called as he slid an empty decanter under yet another leak in the ceiling. It seemed like every day there was another one. Outside, the wind and rain hammered the islands. Wood groaned and glass clacked againsts its frames.

"There are far worse places to be exiled to, Hans." Alex had told him before his departure. Hans could only imagine what Alex had experienced after rousing te Tzar's anger. He'd only ever heard rumors and gossip about the matter all those years ago, and his own incident had taken place not too long after. Nevertheless, he had been correct. Here Hans had books, he had wine, and he had privacy. None of which were particularly commonplace within the royal household.

He couldn't help but wonder more and more why Alex had come to him. Alex was never the type to really ask for assistance or come looking for help, and the subject matter of their conversation had hung over him like the storm above since his friend's departure. Why was he worried if he might get involved in the Arendelle question? Why would Alex even begin to suspect his father would include him in any of his schemes? Then there had been all that talk of the end of the world, and Hans felt a course of pain shoot through his skull. Thinking about it always made his head hurt.

Then again, Hans thought, Alex had always been a bit of a strange one as well. He had such a vibrant imagination. He remembered how Alex described a recurring vision he kept seeing of the world caught up in a great war. He described it as a war of industry. A war where millions died for only meters of ground before they were buried in endless seas of mud and blood. Hans remembered how their instructor at the Ritteracademie in Berlin had mocked Alex's vision as the "overactive imagination of an over-read fool." Hans had never been too certain in that old Junker's confidence.

He needed a drink, but the cabinet was empty.

"Johann! Christianna! Anders!" Hans called out once he realized the old butler had not come at his previous call. "Somebody!"

The sound of heavy boots echoed in the house, and tracing his eyes along the walls to the source of the sound, Hans frowned.

"I've given them the day off. Is this what you've reduced yourself to, little brother? Alcohol and self pity?" The voice was calm but authoritative, kingly really, and Hans shook his head as he realized he was staring at the last person he ever expected to see at his little manor.

"On the contrary, brother, I am only exercising the level of character father has only ever expected of me. If anyone has fallen, Eric, it is you. From heir to messenger?" Hans replied as he looked at his eldest brother. Prince Eric of the Southern Islands was a tall man with noble features. He wore a plain, unadorned greatcoat with his Admiral's uniform on underneath, and Eric looked down at his brother with eyes full of sadness and regret.

"Father doesn't know I am here, Hansel. I came because I am worried about you."

"Don't _Hansel_ me, Eric." Hans spit back as he pointed an accusing finger at his brother. Was this what Alex had come to him about? " _Now_ you are worried about me? Where were you all this time then, eh? Now you are worried about me? Hah! You were already married and gone when father decided to force himself on my mother, Eric. You were the golden child, while I was being mocked as 'Little Hansel, runt of the litter.' You were sailing away and going on adventures while I lived in a living hell. All the others can _Hansel_ me as much as they want, Eric, but not you. Not you. You don't have that right."

Hans found the arm of a chair and flopped down into it as Eric only watched him and frowned.

"You are right, and you have a right to be angry, Hans. I should have been around more. I'm sorry that life has led you down these dark paths, and I know I wasn't there to keep you from wandering down those roads. You and our brothers. I wasn't a good brother, Hans, but I am here to change that. And I am hoping it isn't too late to change you, either."

"Oh, it's wonderful you've come to that realization _now_. Twenty six years late, isn't it? So what do you plan to do? Wag your finger at our siblings when they are mean to me? Scold them like a master does to schoolyard bullies? Stand up against our father? Please, tell me how you are going to convince him I am good for something other than murdering my mother in childbirth." Hans started to laugh as he finished, and he covered his face with his hands as he laid out in the chair. His other hand swung out, knocking an empty bottle of wine off a table. The crash startled Hans and he slipped off of the chair. Eric sighed and watched him patiently.

"Go home to Ariel and your daughter. You'll be much happier there. Let me die out here in peace." Hans said quietly, his face turned to the floor. Tears began to fill his eyes. There was the sound of creaking wood, and Hans turned to see his brother kneeling down and extending a hand.

"I can't promise you any of that, but I can promise I will do my best, Hans. It's all any of us can do." Eric said softly. He smiled. "But I suppose there is something else I can offer you."

"And what's that?" Hans asked as he took his brother's hand. Eric easily lifted him from the floor.

"A chance to be better than _this_."

* * *

_The Brunswick Hotel, 52 Jermyn Street  
_ _St. James  
_ _London_

The Count Arenenberg stretched his arms out wide and smacked his lips as he crossed from his bed to the window. Flinging open the curtains, he exposed himself to yet another cold, dreary, wet London day, and his reflection stared back at him from the glass. The Count was a middle-aged man with an ovular head that ended in a pointed, bearded chin before sinking back into his shoulders. His hair was a light brown, his eyes were pebbles of grey slate. By all appearances he cut a very plain looking figure, and he himself appeared as someone who would likely amount to nothing in life. Such opinions mattered little to him, and he swiftly retrieved his nightclothes from the bed. The woman still lying in the sheets groaned, rolled over, and resumed her quiet snoring. He smiled at her, donned a pair of slippers, and made his way into the parlour.

The Brunswick, of course, was one of London's finest hotels and the staff had left a cart full of delicacies as per his instructions. In his mind the Count figured it was probably about noon, but he cared little as he greedily looked over the array of pastries, cheeses, jams, and bread on display. He quickly filled up a plate, and much to his surprise, Arenenberg even found the coffee was still warm. For a moment he thought the staff must have brought a second pot, but then the Count noticed one of the cups was missing from its saucer. His heart sank as he turned to see the Prince von Schicksal seated comfortably in one of the parlour's chairs. He had a cup of coffee in one hand and flipped through the news.

"Does Harriet know you are here, Louis?" Asked von Schicksal, and the Count only gave a shrug as his response before returning to his breakfast.

"Good morning to you as well, Alexander. Am I to assume you have been so enthralled with the radical spirit you have decided to abandon all precepts of courtesy? Or are you here to kill me?" There was no response as Louis turned back to face the younger man, and a cold chill ran down his spine as his eyes met von Shicksal's unflinching stare. Louis swallowed hard, but he relaxed when Alex cracked a smile.

"It's not my fault you left your door unlocked." Alex replied derisively. "And really? Kill you? Do you think that little of me?"

"Well you do have that reputation…"

"Louis, if I wanted you dead I simply would have told Harriet where you were and who you were with." Alex pointed out as he set his coffee down. Arenenberg laughed.

"You wouldn't dare, Schicky." Arenenberg laughed as he took a seat of his own and bit into a piece of fruit. "And since you've already helped yourself to my paper, is there anything interesting in the news?"

"The Americans are at war with Mexico. The Spanish are at war with each other. The Blight continues across the continent, and everyone's economies are still in the hole." Alex offered the paper to the Count. "Nothing new."

"Well, in this case no news is good news. The field is still well furrowed for our plans. Winter is always such a poor time for news." Arenenberg glanced up from stirring his coffee. "I'm actually quite surprised you are back already. It must have been a short trip."

"I learned what I needed to."

"And what might that be?"

"Something's rotten in the Kingdom of Denmark."

"Ah, yes, well, if you hadn't noticed Alex, but that's been perfectly obvious since King Eric pulled his coup. _That_ was what you went all the way to the Faroes for? To find out something we've known for years now? Denmark's no threat to our plans. They're a secondary power _at best_." Arenenerg waved a dismissive hand. "Shall I book a visit to San Marino while I am here?"

"Eric's starting to make his play for the rest of Scandinavia, and I hear he's already making inroads in Sweden and Norway." Alex reported.

"So the man's a nationalist. Certainly that helps our cause?"

"It's no different than Frederick William, Louis. A few deeds does not a liberal make. I'm worried Eric's ambitions may have greater effects than you think."

"The Arendelle Question." Arenenberg guessed, and he gave a disappointed sigh when Alex nodded his confirmation. "Don't tell me you actually believe in all of that magical mumbo-jumbo, Schicky. Arendelle's just a dot on the map. It won't even matter after the conference next spring when the powers put it under Oscar's rule. It's no different than the Duchy of Krakow. Honestly, Shicky, _the Ice Queen_? Really?"

"That's why I went to the islands, Louis. I needed to speak with an actual witness."

Arenenberg leaned forward. "My understanding was most of the … reputable … sources had all gone missing or expired, Alex."

"Then I tracked down the disreputable one." Alex replied. He was tapping out a steady drum beat on the arm of his chair. "I paid a visit to an old friend."

"That miscreant? Christ, Schicky, certainly he's just making excuses for attempting not only regicide but murdering two young women."

"I've known Hans for a long time, Louis, and he's got a pretty noticeable tell when he's lying. He wasn't."

Arenenberg said nothing but sat back in his chair and retrieved his breakfast. "You know, Alex, I really do not approve of your interest in the mystical and the occult. I understand collecting trinkets and some light reading for curiosity's sake, but this is crossing a line! There is a distinct difference in acquiring knowledge and quackery!"

"It's a good thing I know the exact difference then, Louis." Alex replied with a smirk.

"Well I suppose that explains your other movements then. And don't give me that look, I know enough of your _nome de guerres_ and front operations. You've been investing in rail all across the continent and pouring money into factories. What are you planning?"

"Why Louis, you know I'm a capitalist." Alex said innocently. "Investment in infrastructure and goods also means more employment and access to products. And you know I like trains. They're so much better than traveling by carriage."

"Alexander, I would hope our mutual experiences and friendship would preclude you lying to me." Arenenberg said quickly. "Please, what are you really planning?"

"Nothing we haven't discussed before, Louis, don't worry. I'm just moving up some of our timelines."

"Why? We agreed now wasn't the time."

"We did, yes," Alex nodded. "But with everything else happening, I want us to be ready. There are others…"

"Monsieur la Montagne." Arenenberg groaned. "I had heard rumors his people were on the move."

"Yes, they are. I think he's planning something for the conference in the spring."

"Did you tell Palmerston?"

"I did."

"And what did he say?" Arenenberg as he took a bite of something.

"The usual. He doesn't think Montagne is a threat. They're more worried about the Chartists." Alex shrugged. "Which, I suppose, is a fair decision. Montagne's influence is waning, and we've done more for the cause in three years than he has in thirty."

"But he's still a threat." It was no secret, Arenenberg reflected, there was bad blood between von Schicksal and the self-proclaimed 'specter of the revolution. Monsieur la Montagne had always been a strange character in Louis' eyes. Everything he knew of the man told contrary stories of his background, his accomplishments, and even who the man was. Enigma and obscurantism had been his greatest strengths, and these strengths had fostered a mystery that attracted a great many disciples in revolutionary circles. Louis had on no less than three ocassions stood as the Prince's second over disagreements with the man's followers. On no less than three occasions he had watched the Prince von Schicksal casually execute his opponent. Apparently that was just how dueling was done in the east.

"Yes, he is." Alex said quietly. "Which is why we need to act more swiftly. I've written to our more distant contacts, but I would like for you to reach out to some of our more local friends. Is Guiseppe back?"

"Yes, I believe he is."

"Then I'll have Jean-Pierre send for him. What is your schedule like later this week? We should meet and ensure we have a plan."

"Well, I'd have to ask Harriet…" Arenenberg shrugged. Alex glanced back towards the cracked open door of the bedroom.

"Oh, I wasn't aware you needed her permission."

"Very funny, Schicky, but I am quite serious. She is hosting some sort of party this week so I am certain she has expectations for me. Unlike you I do have commitments I must attend to."

"That was your decision, Louis." Alex replied.

"Well I can't just keep coming to you for money, Alex, and Harriet has plenty." Louis said. "And I do _like_ her, Alex, I really do. But why can't I also meet the needs of my heart."

Alex groaned. Now he knew who was in the other room. "She's only going to hurt you again, Louis."

"I know." The Count Arenenberg said quietly. "But there's a reason why we have the heart and the mind. Not everything we do in life needs to make sense. You'll understand that someday."

Suddenly there was a loud yawn and the creaking sound of wood underfoot, and the two men turned to see a dark haired girl standing in the doorway. She stretched, smiled at the Count Arenenberg, and then playfully strode over to the cart.

"Don't you gentlemen know it is considered rude to wake a lady?" The girl said with a clear French accent.

"So it is, Mademoiselle Rachel." Alex answered. "But it is also past noon."

"Is it?" Rachel looked up from the trolley with no lack of dissapointment. "Well, I suppose I did have a late night…"

"And I thought it best to let you sleep, my dear." Arenenberg interjected. "I wasn't actually expecting company today."

"Oh, I won't be much longer." Alex said quickly. "In fact we were just finishing, weren't we. Oh, but where are my manners. How is your tour going?"

"Very well. The London crowds are always so supportive. It is a shame you have not been able to attend one of my performances, your serenity. It's been so long since we last saw one another. Three years now, I believe? Before all that messy business with the Tzar."

"Yes, I believe that sounds correct." Alex replied coolly. "And as for the lack of attendance, I must apologize but my schedule has not allowed for it, Mademoiselle."

"I wasn't aware you two were familiar…" Arenberg commented.

"Oh, not in that way, Louis. The Prince von Schicksal has always been a fair patron to the arts. He sponsored my first tour to St. Petersburg and Riga."

"Then you will have to make it up to me someday, your serenity." Rachel giggled. She took a seat where Alex had been only moments ago. "So, what is it your two gentlemen are conspiring about? I could only hear so much."

"The Ice Queen of Arendelle." Arenenberg replied. It was a half-truth.

"Oh, what fun! Those stories in the papers were so interesting. And Mr. Andersen's book! What fun!" Rachel's smiled beamed with excitement. "Did you know one of the papers suggested she was actually an aged crone who bathed in the blood of children?!"

"I have it on some authority that is just an exaggeration." Alex replied as he crossed over to the windows.

"Yes, the rumors have been cruel, but they are always so fun. What is life without a little bit of scandal? Certainly you of all people…" Alex silenced her with a glance. "Well, if it means anything, I did meet a gentleman who claimed to have met her on a trip to Arendelle. He said she wasn't a crone or some cruel monster that commands an army of snowmen. In fact, he described her as an otherworldly beauty, if a bit sad looking."

"An otherworldly beauty, you say?"Arenenberg smiled playfully.

"An otherworldly beauty who the papers are utterly convinced is a sapphist, Louis." Rachel laughed. "Or you can go with the ones that suggest more … Ptolomaic … feelings."

Arenenberg blinked. "I'm sorry, I don't follow."

"I think she is saying you are out of luck, Louis." Alex said as he crossed the room to the door. "Now, do be so kind as to try and clear some time in your schedule, Louis. There's a great deal we still have to do."

Rachel looked over at Arenenberg. "What have you gotten yourself into with that brute, Louis?"

"That brute, my dear, is the ticket to reclaiming my birthright."


	6. Book of the Black God

_Royal Library  
_ _Castle Arendelle  
_ _1840_

Idunna yawned and braced her forehead with her hands as she squinted at the gilded pages of the tome. She sat in a small, candle-lit study, and she poured over the dozens of books and pamphlets scattered about on the nearby tables. Other strange items sat nestled on the shelves from scrimshawed skulls to seals of Solomon: all intended to communicate with the spirits. Almost twenty years of searching across the globe were consolidated in that one room, and almost twenty years of effort had been put into reading, cataloguing, and annotating each piece they had managed to locate. All of that effort had resulted in nothing of use.

She sighed as her eyes struggled to make sense of the strange, non-geomteric symbols written over the pages of the work. It seemed each time she looked away from the pages they changed into something else or they would slide to another part of the page. At one point an entire chapter she had read earlier in the book, a chapter she explicitly remembered reading, had suddenly re-appeared as the next chapter she read through. Then there were the moments the writing on the pages would suddenly be written out in Northuldra, or when she thought she could hear the book _talking_ to her.

Every instinct within her told Idunna to put the book away. She could feel its power emanating from its pages even as it just sat in front of her. On several occasions she had put it away and it had simply returned to the desk with the pages she had last read from left open. It was a book that frightened her, a book she wanted to destroy, but on each occasion she found she just could not do so. Just read one more page, she would tell herself, and maybe you will find what you need. The book was named the _Liber_ _Atrī Dīvī_ : the Book of the Black God.

Idunna had never told Agnarr about any of this, because she knew he would want to destroy the book. He would want all of its knowledge and its secrets locked forever away. But what did he know? He was a good, caring man and a good king to Arendelle, but he lacked the wisdom to truly grasp magic. His dealings with Elsa were clear enough on that. Magic was strange, alien, and frightening to him. He barely tolerated her readings onto the subject out of the sense it might just help their daughters. He was afraid.

She did not fear magic. She was Northuldra, after all, and magic was as much a part of nature as the wind and the trees and the skies above. Idunna was confident she knew how to deal with spirits, how to appease them, and how to make things right. She didn't need to fear them. The Spirits had always given the Northuldra what they needed. What happened in the forest all those years ago, that was just a mistake. Something had caused it to happen. There was no need for all of those binding or summoning spells mentioned in the other books. One couldn't dominate a spirit as much as they could control a raging storm.

 _Dominate. Control. Master._ It wasn't for a lack of trying, Idunna realized. She thought back to the sermons from the Bishop of Arendelle which taught how God had given man dominion over the Earth and they were its shepherds. The world was for humanity to bend and conform to its will. She had questioned Agnarr on such a mindset before. Wasn't humanity actually at nature's mercy? Wasn't man dependent on good rains and clear sun for crops and raising animals, or the presence of the great migratory schools for fish? Didn't man depend on the seasons to pass through regularly to endure and prosper like all life? Didn't man huddle around the hearth during the deepest and darkest parts of winter in order to survive it? They said King Runeard's dam was an attempt at controlling the flow of water into the fjord so new lands could be raised for farming and building homes. More trees would be cut down, more of the nearby forests would be cleared away, and the process would continue: cut, burn, dig, consume, and build. It was all humanity ever did. It was how they exercised their control. Perhaps Agnarr actually knew more than what he was letting on, and he simply wanted to take the book as his own to add to his power...

Idunna blinked and shook her head. What had given her such an idea?

There was a soft knock on the nearby wall, and she looked up to see her husband standing there with a comforting smile.

"They're almost ready, darling. Did you find anything today?" He asked kindly. Idunna pushed herself away from the desk and rose to her feet.

"No," she said while shaking her head, "there's some writings about curses and being carried by travellers without the carrier's knowledge, and I thought maybe our ancestors might have brought something back with them from abroad…"

"They certainly travelled far enough." Agnarr smiled optimistically. "But I'm guessing this is where you explain why that doesn't work."

"Well, if I had found anything that referenced something like Elsa's powers I might be able to make the connection, Agnarr, but so far … there's nothing. Everything I have read there is nothing that even comes close to what Elsa can do. Though I am almost glad of that. Some of the curses I've read about…" She shuddered as her words trailed away. "It just … it all feels like a waste, Agnarr. I feel like this search for Ahtohallan might be our last chance to find answers. If we find nothing there..."

"We'll keep trying." Agnarr said, pulling his wife in close and holding her. "Even if it is just a single step closer to helping Elsa, then it is worth it. And I don't think it is our last chance, either?"

"What do you mean?" Idunna asked, pulling away.

"This arrived earlier today." He held out a plain letter decorated with a wax seal emblazoned with a burning sword under an eight pointed star. "I don't know how, but he's apparently learned of Elsa's powers and he's offering to help us."

"But if people are learning about Elsa …" Idunna said as she read over the letter. "Can we trust him? How did he even find out about us?"

"I don't know, but if Ahtohallan doesn't work … it can't hurt to try."

"But he's a Russian Prince, Agnarr. You know what they are like. How do we know this isn't a plot to reveal Elsa to the entire world?"

"I guess I just want to trust in people's good intentions." Agnarr shrugged. "Call me an optimist. Everything will work out in time."

"It's what I've always liked about you." Idunna smiled. She turned and left the envelope on one of the tables and sealed the room behind her.

"Your majesty, the ship is ready for you when you are." A voice called from the library's door.

"Thank you, Kai." Agnarr replied. He smiled at his wife. "Now let's go tell the girls goodbye."

"Yes. It's just two weeks. They'll be fine." Idunna agreed. She cast one last look back at the bookshelf, and in the darkness inside two golden eyes looked out from the void and smiled.

* * *

_HMS James Norrington, currently at dock  
_ _Kingdom of Arendelle  
_ _16 November 1846_

_Water Temperature approximately 42 degrees fahrenheit. Air Temperature currently 33 degrees. Heavy snowfall during the night. Sunrise 9:51 am, Sunset 1:53 PM. Daylight approximately four hours thirty six minutes yesterday, and will likely continue to shorten. I should inquire how many days the Arendellians routinely have without sunlight each year. Local conditions are mild for Arctic latitudes, which I may attribute to the Gulf Stream. Waters may also be warmed by thermal vents as well. The locals say they are common in the mountains. Fish plentiful in the water, whales a common sight yearly, and numerous sea birds remain here even through the winter. I wonder if there may be a connection between local climate and strange abilities demonstrated by Queen Elsa._

_She claims her powers originate from a location called "Ahto-hallan," apparently a sort of glacier to the north by her own description. It apparently is, and I write this as a reflection of her verbiage, the place where all memories flow to and the source of the four spirits of the forest. It appears, after some cursory interviews, that while the Ahtohallan myth is virtually unknown outside of Arendelle, it does maintain some hold on local cultural matters. One example would be in the local naming of that infamous Maelstrom to the west. The Norwegians know it as the Moskstraumen, but the Arendellians know it as the Nokkstraumen which, in turn, refers to the so-called 'water spirit' of Ahtohallan. The one, that is, that Queen Elsa also rode as a sort of equine creature. Gordon likened it to one of the old Scottish Kelpies._

_I should very much like..._

"Dr. Goldwyn! Come quick! Captain Porter has something to show you!" One of the seamen cried as Collin looked up from his journal. He had been observing the early morning arrival of the _Nautilus_ and _Arrow_ from the _Norrington's_ quarterdeck. His morning coffee had already gone cold, and a lukewarm sun struggled to rise over the mountains.

The crews of the _Norrington_ had done their best to keep the deck and nearby parts of the dock clear of snow and dry, but Collin still stepped carefully as he descended from the frigate to meet Captain Harrison Porter of the _Nautilus_ and several of his crew as they carried something covered with a black curtain. Captain Porter was a tall, lanky man with dark black hair, an overly styled mustache, and sullen eyes. His nose had been broken years ago and there was still a prominent kink in it, and he flashed a smile bearing a few replacement teeth.

"My good doctor, you will not believe what we found during our survey!" The Captain of the Nautilus exclaimed excitedly, and he ripped off the black curtain to reveal a tall, caged bird with glossy black feathers and a bright white belly. It awkwardly stood on its hind legs, and gurgled at the doctor as it extended its stubby arms and shook itself awake. " _Pinguinus impennis_ , doctor! The Auk! Like Old Lazarus himself it lives!" Porter proclaimed. Unlike the others in the expedition, Captain Hall's career had mostly been defined by various explorations across the globe, and he had the naturalist's soul. Some of the gathered sailors looked at the creature with curious expressions while Dr. Goldwyn squatted down and adjusted his glasses.

"It certainly does appear to be an Auk." Collin said with his own amazement. "Where did you find it? Were there more? Breeding pairs?"

"That's the best part, sir! There is an entire colony of them!" Porter laughed. "How do you suppose they have survived as they have? Certainly ships travel up to these waters in enough numbers they would have been noticed?"

Collin briefly took his eyes from the bird as he looked back at Castle Arendelle.

"How could they indeed?"

* * *

_Dining Room  
_ _Castle Arendelle_

"Kristoff?" Anna groaned as she slumped down in her seat. She'd felt miserable all through the morning. Her husband and Sven both looked over in concern. "Don't ever let me eat like that ever again."

"Well, you were the one who wanted that extra chocolate cake before bed…"

"It was so good too…" Anna smiled, briefly dreaming of the delicacy, but the thought of food in that moment also stirred up an immense wave of nausea she could only barely fight back. On the table before them there were a few pieces of fruit, cheese, and preserved meats as well as coffee and teas. "I'm just amazed. I've never had such cravings before."

"It's probably the stress. It was a wild day yesterday." Kristoff replied, and Sven nodded in agreement.

"Speaking of yesterday," Olaf interrupted. "Can I go see the British today? Because we didn't really have anything in the library about them and I'd like to learn more."

Anna smiled at the little snowman. "I don't see why not today. I'm sorry we had to send you out like we did yesterday."

"Oh, that's okay. You explained it to me and I got to go see Mr. Oaken and visit my friends and you explained to me what was going on and just didn't toss me into a canoe…" Olaf said, and the hint of bitterness in his voice surprised the others. "Did Elsa leave already?"

"No, I don't think so." Anna said. She glanced at the door hoping to see her sister there. "Maybe she's just sleeping in. I mean, it's probably the first time she's been in a real bed in awhile…"

"Elsa sleeping in. Now if that isn't a sign the world's ending…"

"Kristoff!" Anna snapped, but her husband shrugged.

"Oh come on. We're talking about Elsa. Miss 'I'm awake even before the farmers are.' I think something is up."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Grand Pabbie Isn't wrong when he says there is always _something_ going on between you two. Remember how she mentioned Ahothallan was acting strange last night?" Kristoff said in between bites of a piece of bread.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I bet it's that."

"Oh, and what are we putting up for this bet?" Anna asked mischievously. Kristoff smiled and was about to respond when Elsa walked in. She looked tired and haggard and walked with a distracted gait. Her eyes seemed glazed over and for some time she sat silently as the others looked at her with a mix of apprehension, concern, and awkwardness.

"... Elsa?" Anna said softly. "Is everything okay?"

"I ,uh, I didn't sleep well." Elsa said. She shook her head to rouse herself a little and started scanning the table for something to eat. "I guess I'm just not used to a bed anymore."

Anna shot a sideways glance at Kristoff. "I'm sure Gerda can figure something out for you while you stay … the snow isn't yours, is it?"

"No, that's natural. I think." Elsa carefully took out a piece of bread and started to cover it with jam. "And there's no need to bother Gerda. I don't think I'll be staying much longer."

"Wait. Why not?"

"I came because I thought Arendelle was in danger. It's clearly not." Elsa said quietly. "And I think the longer I stay the more awkward I'm just going to make things."

"But you're not. We're glad you are here!" Anna said encouragingly. "I mean, it's really the first time you've…"

Elsa looked at her sister, tears welling in her eyes. "I need to leave, Anna." Olaf seemed to brace himself for something, and Kristoff just sat quietly with his mouth agape.

"Hold on." Anna countered. "What's going on? I mean, why would you _need_ to leave."

So Elsa told them about her dream the night before, and all the while Anna expected some kind of triumphant comment from Kristoff. But her husband remained silent and listened just as intently as she was.

"I think we should tell the British about this, Elsa." Anna said after Elsa finished. Her sister sat quietly and seemed to just stare off into the ceiling.

"Not until I know more." Elsa sounded exhausted. "I don't want to give them more to be concerned about."

"So we get to worry about it instead, right? Because we totally weren't the ones being invaded yesterday." Anna countered quickly before smiling at Elsa. "I understand where you are coming from, but if they are here to help we should be honest with them."

"I just don't know." Elsa admitted. "And I'm worried about what Lily said. I don't want to make things worse, and I don't know how the British will react. What if they…"

"Let me worry about the British, Elsa. That's my job." Anna smiled confidently. "So you can focus on yours. Kristoff, could you and Sven take Elsa to see the Trolls? Maybe Grand Pabbie knows something about all of this."

"Yeah, it shouldn't be a problem. I've been meaning to visit anyway."

"Thank you, Kristoff." Elsa said. He just smiled back.

"Well, there we have it. Sounds easy enough." Anna laughed. "I mean, compared to our other adventures."

Olaf had spent most of the conversation reading a book he had brought with him, and Elsa suddenly looked over at him expectantly. "You're being awfully quiet, Olaf. Is there something on your mind?"

"So I'm curious, guys. Say someone found a spooky room in the castle behind a secret door and it was full of really creepy stuff, but when someone asked if he had found something said person who found said spooky room said he did not. What would happen to that person?" The Snowman replied innocently as he sat his book down.

"Are you saying that someone lied about something?" Elsa asked, looking at Olaf with complete surprise. The snowman pushed his two twigged fingers together. Kristoff leaned close to Anna's ear.

"... can he do that? We didn't teach him that, did we?"

"Is neglecting to say something lying?" Asked Olaf.

"It can be, yes." Elsa replied firmly, but then she leaned in close and gave him a comforting smile. "Olaf, you aren't in trouble if you tell us the truth. What happened?"

"Well, I was in the library looking for a book about the British because I wanted to learn about them and bring you some fascinating facts, and I was in the reference section and going through everything and there wasn't really interesting I could find, except did you know that the first man to coin the term "the British Empire" was a guy named John Dee, and that he could do magic, and then I found a book written by him, but when I pulled it out something caused the bookcase to swing open like a door, and when I looked inside there was this old room full of cobwebs and old books and a spooky skull, and then I decided to put the book back and the shelf closed and then Kristoff came." Olaf finished with a deep inhale of his breath.

"Why didn't you tell us all of this sooner?" Anna asked, and Olaf looked away, his cheeks somehow turning a little red in embarrassment.

"Because the last time something like this happened we had to go north to solve the mystery of the spirits. Which is kind of nice because I get to see Bruni and Gale and Nokk and the Giants, but then I also remember melting away and not feeling everything and Elsa tossing us in that canoe, Anna, and I realized that I didn't want that to happen again because it was really not pleasant. Because we all agreed no more adventures."

Silence fell over the room for some time until Anna spoke up.

"Show us, Olaf." Anna said firmly.

So Olaf led them to the library and to the bookshelf and he removed the book to release the pressure plate that swung open the doors. What they saw was plain, unadorned walls of stone with tables and shelves covered in strange books. One large, gilded book lay on the desk along one of the walls, and an opened envelope sat on top of a pile of stacked papers. The scrimshaw skull seemed to bask in the early morning light.

"You were right, Olaf. This is spooky." Anna said as she stepped into the room. "It looks like whoever was last here just … left it and never came back. Did you know about this?"

"No, I didn't." Elsa said as she followed her sister. Kristoff decided he was going to stand watch outside. "I don't recognize any of these books, either. And They'e written in dozens of languages…"

"There's some notes here. It looks like a translation key, too." Anna commented as she lifted up one of the sheets. The envelope slipped off and fell onto the table. "This looks like mother's handwriting."

"It's definitely mother's. I recognize it in this journal too." Elsa said as she took a journal off one of the tables. "She was looking for answers about my powers."

"But didn't she know they came from Ahtohallan?"

Elsa didn't respond as she flipped through the pages of the journal. "Maybe she wasn't sure. She only references it a few times here in these later entries. The last one … it's dated just before they left."

"What is this book wrapped in? It doesn't feel … normal." Anna said as she looked at the closed book resting on the main desk. "You can read Latin, right Elsa? What does this say?"

" _Liber_ _Atrī Dīvī_. The Book of the Black God." Elsa read, and she suddenly let out a loud gasp as she read the other small label on the cover. Nearby, Kristoff looked as though he was about to jump out of his skin when he heard it, and Olaf was hiding behind him. "... I think I know why it feels weird, Anna."

"Why?" Anna said as she looked at the book. Her curiosity was steadily rising. It looked so interesting to read.

" _Hic liber virātō corio convestitus est."_ Elsa said aloud. "This book has been bound with the skin of a man."

"Gross!" Anna yelled, and she dropped the book back onto the desk. "Why would mother have something like that?"

"I don't know." Elsa said, shaking her head. "If they were looking for any kind of answers, though … maybe it just ended up here by chance."

"Hey, did you see this letter?" Anna asked, holding up the envelope. "It's addressed to Father, but I don't recognize this seal. Two swords under a selburose? Or maybe an octagram? Hey! It's written in English!"

"Really? What does it say?"

"To His Majesty the King of Arendelle, I bid you greetings. I am Prince Victor Wilhelm Alexander Siegfried von Schicksal, Governor of the Baltics in service to His Imperial Majesty the Lord Emperor and Autocrat of All Russia Nicholas I … wow this guy is wordy isn't he?" Anna paused as she skimmed further through the letter for anything imporant. "... I have learned of your unique situation, which I will not name in respect for your privacy, but I do believe I may be of assistance …" Anna looked up from the page. "Elsa, this letter is about you."

"About me? But Father told me he kept everything a secret…"

"Well this guy apparently found out somehow. He's very polite in it, and he seems really interested in helping."

"You said he was Russian?" Elsa asked as though she was tryng to confirm some important fact.

"Well I think this guy is German as he uses that 'von' thing a lot, but I think the Baltics are part of the Russian Empire aren't they? And he mentions the Tzar and the Tzar is definitely Russian." Anna said while flipping the letter back and forth for any other details she missed. "Elsa, the date on this letter … it wasn't written long before they died."

"So this would have arrived right before they left. It was on the same page as mother's last entry." Elsa looked across the room in the vague hope of finding something to distract herself. Her mind was already running wild. Was this the Dragon Lily had mentioned?

"Do you think the British might know who this guy is? I'll ask when I see them." Anna offered, starting out of the room. "Elsa, what's wrong?"

"It's … It's nothing, Anna. There's just a lot to process here.." Elsa sighed and rubbed a hand over her forehead. "I need to think about all of this for awhile."

"Gotcha. Say, did you hear something?" Asked Anna ash her eyes fell on that strange book bound in human skin. She wondered just what was in it. If someone had gone to such lengths to bind a book in human skin, certainly there was a reason for it. It's not like a little peek could hurt anything. It's a book. What's the worst that could happen? A papercut?

"No, what was it?"

"It just kind of sounded like a really out of tune violin." Anna shrugged.

"Which tells me it's time everyone should leave and we seal this thing. I don't like it." Kristoff called.

"I … I agree.. Something feels very wrong about this." Elsa said, her own troubled thoughts storming about her mind, and a moment later the book shelf slid back into its place. And Anna made a note of just how to re-open the door.

* * *

_HMS James Norrington, currently at dock  
_ _Arendelle Harbor_

Things were quiet on the deck of the _Norrington_ , and there was a group of sailors gathered around one of the cargo hatches. Seated, stooped, squatted, or standing, the tars and marines watched as Dr. Goldwyn and the ship's surgeon conducted their work. The sound of giggling echoed in the hold, and Olaf's head rested on top of barrel with no nose.

"Stop it, that tickles!" The snowman laughed, and Dr. Goldwyn glanced up from his notes as the surgeon continued with his incision. "Can you go back to the saw? That felt _so_ much better." Some of the sailors above chuckled.

Olaf had introduced himself to the squadron with his usual wit and subtlety. That is to say he walked directly to the _Norrington_ 's gangplank and promptly introduced himself with a smile and a wave. Midshipman Harris had the watch, and it was only through his quick action that any misunderstandings were prevented. Then Dr. Goldwyn learned of the snowman's arrival, and he almost instantly lost interest in the Auk that was still croaking in his quarters.

"Doctor, I believe I have found something." Mr. Abernathy, the _Norrington's_ surgeon, called, and the doctor looked up excitedly.

"What is it?" Collin replied as he turned to the surgeon excitedly.

" _More_ snow." Abernathy said with a grind, and again the audience began to crack up with laughter. "I think, doctor, short of cutting open our friend's eye, there is nothing else to be done. How was that carrot, Mr. Hornbeam?"

"A bit stale, sir, but no worse than the usual grub." A sailor called back from above. They'd managed to talk Olaf into trading carrots for one of their own and a full cup of grog.

Then came the boatswain's call and the ringing of the bells, and the crew was sent back to their duties. The doctor sighed, and after helping Mr. Abernathy re-assemble their patient he sat Olaf's head back on his body.

"So do you guys do walk-ins while you're still here? This was the best massage I've ever had!" Olaf claimed as Collin set the snowman's head back onto the his body.

"No, Mr. Olaf, I'm afraid not. Though I think you are the first … anything really … to ever enjoy surgery." Collin replied, just as confounded when he looked at the snowman as earlier. He was finishing his dissection with more questions than when he started.

"I really liked the part where you took off my head. I've been having these terrible migraines and it just cleared them right up." Olaf commented. "Have you ever had surgery before, doctor?"

"I have not."

"Well you should really try it! In fact, I can't wait to tell Elsa and Anna and Kristoff and Svenn and Kai and … well, everyone about it. You should all try it!" The Snowman exclaimed, and he hopped down from the table as Captain Darcy approached.

"You took his head off?" The newcomer asked.

"Yes. And there was nothing inside." The doctor said as he collected his things. Olaf looked back at him and then over to Darcy.

"That's not true at all!" The Snowman said, yet he was clearly not offended. "There's all sorts of books in there and facts I've been learning. Actually, I was hoping you might be able to help me learn some new ones to bring to my family about your country."

"You like to read, Olaf?" Darcy smiled. "Come with me, I'll show you some of my books. Maybe one of them might catch your eye." **  
**

* * *

_The Market Square  
_ _Arendelle_

The morning was filled with the usual pomp of the Gordons as the 92nd Detachment made their way out from the docs. At the Commodore's suggestion, Anna and Olaf were given a prime spot to watch as the Highlanders marched out with the pipes and drums echoing in the fjord. Gordon chuckled as all of Arendelle seemed to stop in place as these giant, strange men in feathered hats marched through the town with gleaming bayonets. MacIntosh was always one for ceremony.

"So all these men belong to you?" Anna asked. "You said they were Gordon's Highlanders, right?"

"No, your majesty." Gordon shook his head with an embarrassed smile. "Though we do share the same namesake. My father was a close friend of the Duke of Gordon."

"The Duke of Gordon." Anna repeated aloud. "But you are the Earl of DunBroch. Which is higher?"

"A duke, ma'am. Though I am proud to say I come from an ancient line. We DunBrochs are descended from the legendary King Fergus the Bear Slayer. They say he was the first man to unite all the clans together."

"Oh? When was that?"

"Oh, a ways back," Gordon thought aloud. "In the legendary days of old."

"But you aren't royalty anymore."

"No, there's been no kings in my family in a very, very long time." DunBroch admitted. "Such are the whims of history."

Anna nodded. "Such are the whims of history."

"And what of Arendelle?"

"I'm sorry?"

"What of Arendelle's history? Has your family always ruled?"

"As far as I know." Anna said, thinking hard and glancing over to the castle. "I was always taught we've ruled here since the time of vikings, but so much of the Kingdom's records were burned so it's really all oral history."

"They were burned?" Gordon asked suspiciously.

"Yes. Years ago there was a great fire that burned everything down. My grandfather basically rebuilt Arendelle." Anna mused.

"He sounds like a great man, then."

"He was a monster." Anna replied harshly, and Gordon glanced down at her in surprise. "But he died well before Elsa and I were born, so thankfully we never met him. Our father was a good king, though. What about your father? What was he like?"

"Stern. Quiet. Raised me right. Good with the land." Gordon replied matter-of-factly.

"Oh that sounds nice." Anna replied awkwardly. "What about you? Do you have any children?"

"Aye, I do. Two daughters. Fanny and Lizzy. They're good girls. Wild and rambunctious."

"Do they get along well?"

"Heavens, no!" Gordon laughed. "They fight like harpies."

"Oh." Anna blushed in surprise.

"Aye, they're very headstrong. Fanny thinks she knows everything but Lizzy questions everything, so they go at it all the time like that." Gordon nodded. "They're good girls."

"And it seems to me they have a good father." Anna smiled, but Gordon could only return a half-smile back.

"So what was it you wanted to ask me about that we couldn't discuss in the meetings, ma'am?"

"My sister's been having some … strange experiences." Anna said as she worked through the best way to bring this information to the Commodore. "And what she told me is a bit concerning. She's worried if I tell you it may affect how you treat us."

"What kind of experiences, ma'am?"

"Oh, just some weird visions. She had this strange woman visit her in a dream and tell her all of this crazy stuff. Something about a dragon and apparently she really hates men." Anna smiled. "Weird, isn't it."

"Well I can't say I know anything about dragons other than what I learned about in stories as a boy, your majesty." Gordon tapped his chin while fishing for something in one of his pockets. "And you said these were just … dreams?"

"Well, yes, but the way she seemed so worried about it I'm really not sure. And then we found a letter that was written to our parents not long before they passed away. It was written by a Prince von Schicksal. Do you know that name? I guess he's some kind of Russian noble? I'm not really sure."

"No, I can't say I know that name either." Gordon admitted. "Though I'll make sure to ask my men about it. I'll leave out the details, ma'am, don't worry. But I've spent most of my time over the last half a decade in the East. I'm not quite aware of all the goings on with the continent. Though actually…"

The Commodore ran through the roster of his officers as he stood there. He personally had sailed with Darcy and Shepard for most of their careers. Hall was a long-time member of the Africa squadron, and Porter's reputation had been won exploring the Pacific. Clayton was a company man up until the Afghanistan debacle. MacIntosh had spent most of his career in the West Indies.

"Well, I'll ask. Someone may know something." Gordon laughed. "Is there anything else you'd like to pass along in secret, ma'am?"

Anna looked out at the slowly sinking sun, and her thoughts trailed back to that strange book.

* * *

_HMS James Norrington_ , currently docks  
 _Arendelle Harbor_

The Great Cabin had been reserved for the Commodore's use, but Captain Darcy's accommodations were comfortable enough. He had a small desk, his bed, and a few trinkets lining the walls that accounted for his career in the Navy. It wasn't what he would like to demonstrate to a guest, but it was what was available. Not that his guest seemed to care, as Olaf was enthralled by the entire experience so far.

"So when do I get to shoot one of the cannons? That looks like fun! Wait." The snowman stopped to ponder something. "Can you shoot me out of one of the cannons?"

"I don't think the …" Darcy stopped to consider the snowman's relations to the royal family for a moment and suddenly gave himself a headache. "I don't think the Queen would appreciate that."

"Oh, okay. But what if I get her permission."

"Olaf, if you get her permission we'll toss you in the boiler if you want us to." Darcy laughed. "Please don't do that, by the way." Olaf snickered.

"So I'm thinking of what I can tell Elsa and Anna tonight when they get back. What about that story about the engineer's wife?" Olaf asked, and Darcy cursed the tars as he fixed two glasses of port. Of course they would do such a thing.

"Heavens, no, Mr. Olaf! That's a special story only meant to be spoken among gentlemen. It's not one for queens or princesses or any ladies, do you understand me?"

"Gotcha. Then what about the song I learned? 'Fair weather Franny, with such a lovely fa-"

"That is also only to be shared around other gentlemen. In fact, I might recommend you forget that one entirely. " Darcy interrupted. He passed Olaf one of the glasses. "Try this, I believe you will like it. It's like grape juice."

"Oh, what a nice shade of burgundy!" Olaf said as he took a sip, and the color of the port almost immediately started to bleed into his body. "I like this!"

"It's called Port. They make it in Portugal." Darcy explained as he showed the bottle to Olaf.

"Port from Port-u-gal. How cool! There's really an earthy taste to this. Hints of nuts and tobacco I think? Grapes from 1815?" Darcy glanced at the bottle and whistled in surprise.

"I didn't realize you were a sommelier, Mr. Olaf." Darcy smiled, and Olaf quickly asked for another glass as Darcy obliged him.

"Oh, I know lots of things. Reading is my favorite activity!"

"And indeed that is a great one to have. Do you have any particularly favorite books yet?"

"No, I love them all! In fact I've read through almost the entire castle library!"

Darcy smiled. "That's quite the claim."

"Well I have the time and I don't really need to sleep so once I get going I get going. So I finish books quickly." Olaf smiled. "Is that a photograph of your parents?"

"It is indeed." Darcy reached back and pulled it off the hook he'd set on the wall and passed it to Olaf. "It was taken only a few months ago in fact." The portrait itself was of Captain Darcy's entire extended family. In the center was his mother and father, stately and elegant, while Darcy stood behind them in his captain's uniform. "That woman standing next to me is my wife, and those are our four children at the front."

"Your wife? You're married?" Olaf exclaimed. "Oh how exciting! What's her name! How did you meet!"

"Her name is Rebecca." Darcy said. He glanced down at his drink. "It was arranged. She's a kind woman and a good mother."

"That's nice. But you didn't marry out of love?"

"Marrying out of love? No, not really. That doesn't mean anything against her, but.." Darcy laughed as he blushed. "I would tell you it's not a common thing, Mr. Olaf, but my parents were able to, and it appears Queen Anna has that good fortune as well. But it is a rare thing to have such a happy match. Especially in England."

"But if your parents did so, why couldn't you?"

"Because my parents lost a great deal of money, and money is everything in the world, , not love. Rebecca came from a well-to-do family, and, well…" The Captain started to laugh again. "Really, there's not much else to be said."

"But do you love your wife?" The Snowman asked again. Darcy frowned and poured himself another glass of Port.

"I love my family, yes."

"Then can I ask you a question, Captain Darcy, sir?" Olaf asked. It surprised Darcy how nervous he was to ask it.

"Certainly."

"If you love your family, would you just send them away without telling them? Like, say you were on a trip and you had just learned something important along the way, but then you just pushed your family into something like you didn't want them to be around you or cared for their safety."

Darcy narrowed his eyes at Olaf, and he poured the snowman another glass of port. "Why dont you tell me about your family, Mr. Olaf."

* * *

_Royal Library  
_ _Castle Arendelle_

So later that evening, after the second round of negotiations completed and Olaf had returned from the ships, Anna walked with the young snowman back to the library. Olaf told her all of what he had learned that day, of the interesting stories he had been taught, and some of the songs the British had taught him. The ones Captain Darcy had told him were 'gentlemanly' at least. Anna asked why he was a dark shade of maroon, and Olaf had just laughed as they walked. He laughed, that was, until they returned to the library.

"Wait. Why are we back at the spooky room?" Olaf asked as he looked around.

"It's just one look." Anna told herself as she activated the lever to the hidden room. "Just one look and that's it."

"Anna, I am one for reading all sorts of things but I also know when something really gives me the heeby-jeebies and I think we shouldn't be here."

"It's just a book, Olaf. What's the worst it can do?" Replied Anna as she started lighting the candles in the room. All day she'd been bored out of her mind sitting through more and more negotiations. Surely she'd earned the right to just take a look. There could be something useful in there! It was just a big mystery. Strange book, strange name, Elsa acting strange. Just another week in Arendelle.

"Okay. Let's see what you've got in here." Anna said as she gently opened the book. Surely there might be something useful in it, she told herself, as she flipped through pages of strange symbols and even more morbid illustrations. She saw diagrams of skeletons and flayed bodies. There were curses and magic spells laid out in detail. She saw strange creatures she could recall from frightening childhood stories and other references to demons and monsters she had never heard of before. Then Anna saw a great, two-paged illustration of a battle.

Not just any battle, but the Last Battle: the one that would decide the fate of the world.

"And thus would come the Great Winter, and all the world shall fall into a time of wolves and a time of winds. Brother turns against brother, sisters defile kinship. A sword age, an axe age, an age of riven shield and burning halls. Whoredome will be rife and no man will have mercy on another. And front the south the dragon marches, burning sword in hand, with the crowns of the kingdoms under his rule…" Anna read from the book, and she looked down to see an illustration of a terrible creature that was half man and half beast standing in triumph over a woman. It wore a crown of stars upon its head, and it raised a burning blade high into the sky. Giant wings stretched out from its sculpture-like body, and everything around the portrait burned.

And underneath the monster, desperately protecting herself, was a beautiful young woman wreathed in flowers. She was raising her hands to protect herself from the monster's terrible wrath. The only life which remained was that little bit surrounding it. Anna followed the woman's body to her head. She looked more closely at the woman's features and blinked.

"Olaf … this is Elsa." Anna cried out. Underneath the illustration there was a label: _The End of All Things._

"Anna, I think it's time we leave." Olaf called. "Maybe we could go get something to eat? Aren't you hungry? I'm hungry. We should leave."

"No. Not yet." Anna said, and she flipped to the next page to see what else she could learn. The page was blank, then the next one, the one after that, and almost the entire remainder of the book was completely devoid of any writing. Then she noticed the words at the top of the page she had stopped on.

 _Would you like to know how to save her, Queen Anna of Arendelle?_ As she read those words, a cold shiver fell across Anna's shoulders, and in that moment she knew she should not have opened the book. She moved to close it, but there was a quick tinge of pain and Anna withdrew her finger from the paper-cut. A small drop of blood fell on the page, and the book began to turn the pages itself. A gust of wind blew into the room, and all the candles were blown out. Books fell from the shelves and papers were scattered into the air. On the pages, Anna began to see words appear in English.

 _Then speak these words_. The book commanded. Anna looked at her surroundings and then back down at the book. A soft green glow filled the room, and she suddenly felt very warm. Perhaps she should read the book after all, she told herself, what was the harm after all? It was being so polite to her.

Anna began to read the words aloud, and Olaf looked on in terror as blood began to seep from her mouth.


	7. Nuckelavee

_Valley of the Living Rock  
_ _The Black Mountains  
_ _16 November 1846_

The ride to the Black Mountains was longer than usual. The roads were packed with many of the British soldiers going about their work on top of the usual traffic, and a great many people were also travelling from the outer villages to reside in town for the coming deep of winter. Elsa had dozed for most of the ride, and that left Kristoff to Sven to chat about various things as they crossed the mountains and watched the sun slip from the sky. It wouldn't be long until the long month of darkness.

"Kristoff." Elsa finally called, and Kristoff let Sven take over the sleigh.

"Yeah? What's up?"

"We've never talked much, have we?" Elsa asked. Kristoff turned and gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean? We've talked plenty of times. At events and festivals and game nights and all our adventures and…"

"But never really alone. Not without Anna around." Elsa added they passed through the last grove of trees. Small vents of steam were starting to rise from the earth.

"... are you feeling okay? Because this just got a little weird." Kristoff laughed. Sven barked something. "And Sven agrees."

"Yes, I'm fine." Elsa smiled. "I was just thinking how we never really get the chance to talk about things."

"I mean, no offense, Elsa, but I don't think we'd have much to talk about either." Kristoff shrugged. "Except for Anna."

"Right, except for Anna..." Elsa said. It was true, too. She barely felt like she knew anything about her brother-in-law. She looked out towards the mountains. "Kristoff. Early on I didn't like you very much. But I put off with you since you made Anna so happy."

"Yeah, I figured that." He replied. "This is definitely weird, by the way."

"Yes, it is." She admitted. "But during my dream. Lily. She mentioned you. She brought up some of my … misgivings … I used to have. But I want you to know I've also grown to realize how good you are for Anna, and I'm glad you are part of the family."

Kristoff blushed and Sven giggled. "Well, thanks, but this is still weird. Would you be upset if I told you I'm kind of glad you aren't around as often?"

"No. You two certainly seem happy and that's what is important to me. But is that really it?"

"Yeah?" Kristoff shrugged. "That's one thing about growing up with the Trolls. You learn to just roll with things. There's really no need to hold a grudge or worry about things you really can't control." He paused for a long moment. "Anna on the other hand … I don't think she's actually gotten over what happened. Or Olaf, for that matter."

"She hasn't mentioned that to me." Elsa replied. She climbed closer to Kristoff.

"Well, she hasn't told me either, but she talks in her sleep you know. She thinks she failed you. That she didn't do enough, and she was just baggage. That's why you pushed her away."

"That's nonsense."

"I know, and she knows it. But I think it still eats at her. It's why she's thrown herself so intensely at trying to do the right things as queen. She wants to make it up to you." Kristoff sighed. "Look, don't tell her I said any of this, please. She's still our Anna, and I think you'd be proud of how she's doing things but…"

"I understand." Elsa smiled. "Like I said, Kristoff, I'm glad you're part of the family.

Kristoff suddenly raised a cautious hand. "Do you hear music?"

"... what kind of music?" Elsa asked. She remembered Anna's comment earler in the day about an out-of-tune violin.

"No, drums..." And when they reached the center of the valley, they found the Trolls in the midst of a great celebration. Drums and song echoed and the entire valley seemed to move as the trolls danced in sync with one another. Then it all stopped, and Kristoff was immediately swarmed by his adopted family. A few glances went Elsa's way, but here she would never be the center of attention. For Elsa, that was perfectly fine. She never liked coming to the Trolls' home. It always reminded her too much of that terrible night.

"How are you doing? Did you get my care package?" A Troll asked as they climbed over Kristoff.

"Are you staying long this time?"

"Need a break from the wife already?"

"Where is Anna?! She promised to come next time you came, didn't she?"

"When are we getting grandchildren?!"

"- no. And Anna's busy with some stuff at the castle so she couldn't come, but I brought Elsa with me!" Some of the trolls actively groaned.

"We want Anna!" One of the younger ones called. Elsa blushed.

"Next time, I promise. But we came here to ask Grand Pabbie for some advice on something." Kristoff said as he lifted one of the younger trolls off his lap. "Say, what's the celebration going on for tonight anyway? Have I gotten that off the calendar? There shouldn't be anything for weeks!"

"Kristoff, honey, tonight's much more than a celebration." Bulda explained as she stepped out of the mob. "It's the Rokk."

"The Rokk? I thought that wasn't supposed to come for a long, long time, right?" Kristoff looked back anxiously at Elsa, as though he had forgotten some kind of important detail.

"Somebody had moss in his ears when he was little." One of the older trolls commented.

"The Rokk has no set time, Kristoff. We can only wait for the signs, and Grand Pabbie came and told us he has seen the first sign."

"I'm sorry, but what exactly is the Rokk?" Elsa politely interrupted. Some of the trolls were watching her with strangely anxious looks.

"Well, since Trolls live so long, individual years don't mean that much to them." Kristoff explained. "The Rokk is the celebration of the arrival of a new age. Like celebrating New Years but a whole lot crazier. I never expected to live to see it."

"And the signs? What are those? What all goes on with this?" Elsa pressed. A few of the trolls exchanged awkward glances.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but we can't tell you. It is against out laws to speak of it to humans. It's one of our most sacred rites." Said Bulda.

"But don't you know, Kristoff?"

"I was only ever taught the basics." Kristoff admitted.

"Don't you humans have a name for it though?" Another troll spoke up. "It was something like Ragna Rok. Yeah, that's it. Ragnarok." Something about the name sent a feeling of dread down Elsa's gut. A cold wind blew through the valley.

"I see. And how long does this celebration last? Perhaps we could join you all one night?" Elsa suggested as she looked over at a smiling Kristoff.

"We would be honored for the Fifth Spirit and Kristoff's family to join us." Grand Pabbie declared as the trolls parted way for his arrival. He offered a wry but knowing smile to the two humans. "Though I doubt you came all this way for just an invitation. Please, come. Let us speak privately so the celebration may continue."

So they sat under a small overhang under the glowing lights of crystals. Elsa explained everything from the previous days to the Old Troll. She left out none of the details, and all the while Grand Pabbie listened intently. Sometimes he would close his eyes and no or stare at Elsa's expressions with intense curiosity. And when she finished, he paced around to contemplate his next words.

"And you are certain this 'Lily' mentioned a dragon?" Grand Pabbie chuckled. "Why, there haven't been any dragons since Fafnir."

"Wait. There actually were dragons?" Kristoff interrupted.

"Yes. Long ago. When I was very young. The world was a far different place. They were terrible things. They were very wise and clever things, I was told they were stars that fell to the Earth, but they were also full of greed and desired nothing but power."

"That sounds like what Lily described." Elsa admitted. "But you said Fafnir was the last?"

"Yes." Grand Pabbie nodded mournfully. "Slain by your ancestors. But this 'Lily'. She is unlike anything I have ever heard of before."

"I was hoping you might have some advice for what I should do."

"I think you have already received it from Ahtohallan. I wouldn't worry about it, Elsa." The Old Troll smiled. Elsa waited for more, but Grand Pabbie just looked at her.

"That's … it? Nor portents of doom, no dire warnings, no prophecies? Just … don't worry about it?" She looked over to Kristoff who just offered a sympathetic shrug. The Old Troll just looked up to her innocently.

"I wish I could tell you more, but as I said I know of nothing that can help you.".

"I am sorry if you were expecting more, Elsa, but not everything needs to be a great adventure. Perhaps all of this is just an adjustment period to your new role as the Fifth Spirit. Once you return to the forest and Ahtohallan, I am sure everything will be just fine."

Elsa nodded and rose back to her feet. Maybe she was making something out of nothing? She turned and then stopped.

"What about that book we found? The one about the black god."

Grand Pabbie's eye twitched, but the movement was utterly imperceptable to any of the humans looking at him. He wondered just how the Arendellians came about such a tome.

"It's just a book, Elsa. What harm can it do?" Grand Pabbie chuckled, and he watched as the two departed.

* * *

_HMS James Norrington_ , currently docked  
 _Arendelle Harbor_

A Royal Marine opened the door and saluted. "Commodore, Captain Darcy requests your presence. There's … there's an issue down in the hold."

"I hope it's about this damned racket." Sighed Gordon as he rose from his seat. The noise had started several minutes ago, maybe closer to a half hour now. It sounded like someone trying to play an out of tune fiddle as fast as they could and without knowing how to play one. The Commodore reached into his ears to remove the bits of wax he had tried to use to block out the noise. They hadn't helped: it was like the sound was inside his mind.

He followed the Marine through the deck, listening to the agitated mumbling of the seamen who also could hear the racket. Whatever it was, it wasn't going to be good for morale. It was already keeping men awake. "Down here, sir, in the hold." The Marine said as Gordon made the final descent. He could already hear the screaming. What he saw made him turn back with almost a leap.

"Jesus Christ! Mother of mercy. What happened here?!" Gordon shouted as he took a moment to collect himself. When her turned around, Captain Darcy was standing between him and the sight.

"I don't know, sir. We're still trying to figure things out, but we're certain that is … it is … that poor sap was Able Seamen Moore, Sir. We're talking with his mates now to figure out what happened exactly." Darcy explained quickly, and his own face had taken a noticeably paler shade.

"Does anyone else know?"

"No sir."

"Keep it that way, Charles." Gordon said as he took another look. "I don't like this. Where are his mates?"

"With the Chaplain. In the surgeon's area." Darcy explained as he led the Commodore up to the other sailors. They were all huddled together, a fresh ration of grog provided to each other. The youngest of them, still a landsman, was shaking uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry about your mate, lads." Gordon said as he took a seat across from them. "I'd like to give you more time, but what exactly happened?"

"We've been on duty to bring up stock from the hold, sir." One of the Sailors said quietly. "Been doing it our entire watch, you see, no problems at all. Then we start hearing that noise, and Pete starts getting a bit weird. Loopy, sir, like he's got too much heat or had a bit too much to drink. But when we ask about it he says he's fine and we need to finish up. And we finish up sir, same as we always do, but then Pete wasn't there and when we went looking for him, well, we found him…"

"I see. Was there ever any indication…"

"No sir. Pete's always had good spirits." Another sailor said. "Never complained, never shirked from anything. Seemed same old Pete all day until that just happened."

"It's the land." Murmured another one of the sailors, one of the old salts. "It's this land, sir. It's cursed by old nick hisself."

"You there, speak up!" Called out Captain Darcy. "It's Sinclair, right?"

"Aye sir, Carpenter's Mate Sinclair." The Old Salt said with a bit more bearing this time. "This land is cursed, sir. I come from Orkney, sir, and we have stories about water horses like that ice queen rode in on. Those things are … " he made the signs of the cross several times on his chest. "Well I can't speak there name sir on account of it inviting bad luck if you do."

"Kelpies and the like. There's plenty of water horses in old stories. I heard them as a boy." The Commodore said.

"No, sir. A Kelpie is a Kelpie like a Nixie is a Nixie. But the locals told me they say that thing's called the Nukk." Sinclair coughed something black when he said those words. "In Orkney, sir, we have something like that. The devil itself, only held back by the mother o' the sea. We need to leave this place, sir. That's why we're hearing this accursed noise."

* * *

_HMS James Norrington  
_ _Quarterdeck_

Captain Shepard had the watch. It was part of his punishment for his little mistake the other day. It was a fair one, he supposed, and the Commodore had made it clear that there would be no hard feelings over the incident from the Arendellians. Still, the fact he had even given in to such humors had bothered him incessantly. He'd been a Marine almost his entire life, led men into battle, and yet here was the time when his nerves had finally frayed? Now it was that bloody noise in his head that was starting to drive him nuts. It was amazing how angry something so simple as an out of tune noise could make one feel.

Shepard buried his hands into his pockets and grit his teeth. He was a Captain of Marines. He wasn't going to let whatever the hell this was get the better of him. On the deck, most of the sailors were huddled around and trying to keep warm. There were few duties to be performed at that moment anyway, and it was more important to keep an eye out for those stragglers trying to sneak back on board past the curfew, or worse, those who tried to sneak a woman on board: they'd already caught at least two. And that wasn't counting the three landsmen the Officers were fairly certain were actually women pretending to be boys. Those sorts of things happened every now and then, and they would handle it when they returned to Britain.

"Sir. Why are the stars gone?" Asked one of the watch.

"It's probably clouds..." Shepard said as he took a drink from a cold cup of coffee. For some reason it tasted sour. It smelled sour too: like rotted milk.

"Nossir, not a cloud in the sky tonight. The stars are just gone." Mr. Banks replied, gesturing upwards. There was the sound of worn metal as lanterns swung in their places. Men laughed on the decks. The air tasted sour. Captain Shepard looked up, and indeed the stars were missing.

Then a great, red light illuminated the deck. The Able Seaman's jaw dropped as he desperately tried to form words for what he saw, and Captain Shepard turned slowly to see what was behind him. The rotting, sour smell only grew worse as Captain Shepard looked upon something out of his darkest nightmares.

It looked like a horse, though flayed of all its skin and with its skull fully exposed. It was mounted by half of a man, also flayed to the skin and bone, whose extended arms drooped down to its mount's hooves. Puss and blood oozed out from the distended bodies, and a thick black smog seemed to crawl along the fjord towards all of them. The red light grew brighter as the thing approached the _James Norrington_. Shepard could hear the seaman vomiting next to him.

Captain Lawrence Shepard was the kind of man who could proudly say he never made the same mistake twice. His mind hardened at the sight of the … thing … and years of training and experience immediately took over. With what breath he could summon in the cold air, he let out his cry.

"WE SHALL BEAT TO QUARTERS! TO ARMS! AT YOUR STATIONS! TO ARMS!" Cried out the Captain of Marines as he drew his pistol and fired.

The Kingdom of Arendelle awoke to the sounds of guns and the drums.

* * *

_The Harbor  
_ _Kingdom of Arendelle_

A black smog covered the Kingdom of Arendelle. Food stores rotted away and animals grew sick and weak. Men, women, and children screamed in terror as they escaped their darkest nightmares only to find something equally terrible assailing their homes. Strange shapes danced and jeered in the shadows as the shouts of men rang out across the city.

"Fire? Smoke? That red light! There must be a fire! What's the cause of the noise? What's happening?!" They shouted, rushing out into the streets.

On board the British ships, discipline and training force the sailors and marines into action even as their minds struggled to comprehend the events occurring around them. Officers barked out orders and passed encouraging battle talk, Sailors called out encouragement to each other and taunted this strange new foe.

If one had asked everyone present for these events, they all would have given a different description for the creature that assailed the harbor that night. The only consistent descriptions were of the pale red light and the speed in which it moved. A great many witnesses described a terrifying demon with the features of both man and horse. It's body was, in fact, mostly a horse, but along the equine's back a man's torso had been stitched to the beast's back muscles. The 'man' riding the horse seemed to flop back and forth wildly as though there was no life within it, but then when the monster neared an unfortunate soul it reached out with disproportionately long arms and pulled them into the freezing water in an attempt to drown them. Some saw the man had the face of a pig, others a whale, and yet many more thought they looked upon a face more beautiful than they had ever seen. Dr. Goldwyn, for his part, only saw a bright red light.

"Fire!" Roared Captain Shepard as his Marines formed an impromptu firing line on the Norrington's main deck. Similar resistance was being formed across the Squadron and among the Highlanders who were still at the harbor. More of the strange shadows exploded, and then the Marines advanced with bayonets fixed. Sailors rallied around them, some firing pistols as others moved to draw whatever arms they could. The waterlogged corpses were easy enough to deal with, they died like normal men, but the 'demon' as it was already being called, seemed to ignore or avoid any damage done to it.

Downstairs, the Chaplain and several strong men had managed to wrangle Mr. Sinclair away from the boiler and secured the poor man so he was no longer a threat to himself or others. The lower decks were filled with sailors loading weapons, priming powder, and holding to their posts even as the chaos continued to unfurl outside. The Commodore passed by them all, picking up the frightened and giving encouragement as he went. The stamp of his boots thundered above the occasional pop of the guns as he stepped onto his flagship's main deck.

There he saw one of the younger, less experienced midshipmen crouched near the mainmast and gibbering in fear. He grabbed the poor boy by the collar and lifted him to his feet before giving him a comforting pat on the shoulder.

"Now's not the time for that, Mr. Hardwick. You're making a bad example to the men. I saw how you handled the swells over here, that thing may be frightening but it's no more dangerous to us than that. Now be a good lad and see your duties." Gordon said encouragingly, and the young man swallowed hard to draw back his tears. Darcy and Shepard were shouting out their orders and giving their commands, and Gordon knew there was no need for his involvement in those matters. Instead he marched the gangway, steady and resolute, and called out old and trusted battle talk to his men and insults to their attacks. He singled out sailors and marines by name, reminding them of their accomplishments and the challenges they had already overcome in the past. Wherever he went, wavering men found their courage and stood proudly as the darkness seemed to recoil from his presence.

The Earl DunBroch did not see the nightmarish creature so many others had seen. Nor did he see a centaur, capricorn, pig, or whale. Instead he saw a supernatural beauty with dark skin and darker eyes. Her lower body was cephalopodic, and inky black shadow concealed the rest of her features. She called out to him with a beautiful, alluring song that promised all the pleasures life could ever bring and anything he could ever desire. Gordon wondered if it was the same promise given to Odysseus long ago under the Aegean sun.

Just as Odysseus had led his men to overcome even the most vile of monsters, so too would the Earl DunBroch.

* * *

_Market Square  
_ _Kingdom of Arendelle_

Whatever was happening in the docks, Mattias told himself, it was a fight his men could have no effect on. Instead the Arendelle Guards moved quickly to help move the people of Arendelle to maintain order and help the people of Arendelle as best they could. A cordon was set up to prevent anyone from going near the docks, except for the occasional British sailor caught in a local's home. Guards rushed to pull families out from the ever creeping smog, and they helped others pack to flee into the hills for the second day in a row.

"We've swept the dock-houses and evacuated all of the residents, sir." An exhausted young Captain said as she jogged up to him.

"Good. Redirect them towards the stables. They need help getting things under control there." Mattias directed. He was only wearing half of his uniform, the rest his night clothes, as he directed soldiers and issued commands. He didn't care much for appearances when the moment called for action. "Has anyone heard anything from the castle? Is the Queen safe?"

"Not a word, sir. Perhaps they barricaded everything when this all started?" Called another guard who was aiding an elderly woman up the hill. Mattias coughed. His throat had been burning ever since he'd inhaled that black, bitter smoke the creature seemed to be giving off. Thankfully it seemed the rest of its intentions were focused on the British. There was a loud, screeching scream as another man was catapulted off the ships and into the fjord.

"Jesus and Mary." One of the other guards said as he kissed a cross he wore around his neck.

"Where is Elsa? Why isn't she doing something about this?" A civilian cried out. Mattias looked back down to the castle and still saw there was no activity. Surely there would be something by now…

"Bjorn, Thorson, Wylla!" Mattias called out. "Form on me! We're going to see what's happening in the castle."

* * *

_HMS James Norrington_

The Commodore watched as another of his men was launched from his ship to drown. A second later and two were pulled from the _Nautilus_ , screaming in fear, and dragged down into the waters. Some were able to break free and swim to safety. Others were not so fortunate. The creature drowned them, dashed their heads against the rocks or the ships, or they simply did not know how to swim and were doomed to sink into the freezing waters.

"Suggestions, sir?" Captain Shepard called. "Nothing's hurting this thing!"

"Nothing we've used so far." Gordon corrected. "We haven't brought our main armaments to bear yet. Mr. Darcy, cut her free and bring us into the fjord!"

"Sir?" Captain Darcy said quizzically as he helped up a fallen Marine.

"We're going to turn the guns on the bastard." Gordon growled. "Let's show it our real teeth, shall we? It seems to be mostly interested in us anyway. We'll lead it out into the fjord where we're not risking anything."

"As fast as this thing is moving, sir?"

"We have the best gunners in the navy, Charles, I'll put my faith in them any day."

"... and if it doesn't work?" Darcy suggested, and Gordon looked down to see something in his protege's expression he had never seen since the day he met the young midshipman at Essex: fear.

"Then we'll ram it and I'll personally choke the thing to death with my own hands if I have to!" Gordon shouted. "I've never lost a fight, Charles, and I don't plan on losing this one."

And with a few brisk commands, that part of the crew that was not already engaged against the beast quickly set to the task of cutting lines and readying the ship to set off.

* * *

_Castle Arendelle_

Shadows chased the staff through the castle's halls. Stairs that once led down went up, floors became ceilings, and floating furniture wandered from room to room. Paintings held conversations with one another as taxidermied decorations returned to life.

"Merciful God watch over us." Bjorn whispered as General Mattias led his ad-hoc unit into the castle. They advanced cautiously, shields raised and swords ready as they moved further into the castle. Screams of fear echoed from different halls as they scanned their surroundings.

"Sir, was it like this in the forest? Could this be the Northuldra's doing?" Asked a frightened Wylla as she crouched a little lower behind her shield.

"No and never. This is something far different. I don't know wha- LOOK OUT!" Mattias and the Soldiers leaped down as a table came flying over their heads. A panicked Kai was being carried on the table, screaming wildly as he went. The clock in the hallway was rapidly spinning backwards and its chime rang without stopping.

"This isn't real." Thorval whispered. "This isn't real. This is just a terrible dream.".

"Then if it's a dream we have nothing to fear." Encouraged Mattias as he motioned them forward. Even reaching the second floor of the castle was a struggle. Hallways grew in length, gravity flipped, and turning left down a corridor actually went right. To Mattias and his men, it felt like it took an hour to cross a space that normally took five minutes a most. But they were nearing the Queen's chambers.

"No! Not that way!" Olaf called as he chased down the Soldiers. "She's not in there! She's in the Library! I would have saved her but there are these really weird green flames and I started to melt!"

Another eternity to reach the library. Colors on the walls bled and mixed together. Lights danced in the hallways. Everything around them seemed to stretch or melt. The world turned black and white. Madness all around them. Things laughed from the shadows. Mattias could hear the screeching of a violin rampage through his ears. They pressed forward.

A thick, inky blackness covered the floor of the library. Green flame covered everything, and Mattias could feel the heat of it: but nothing actually seemed to burn in the flames. The closer he moved to the source, the hotter the flames grew. The grip of his sword burned in his hand, the friends of his clothes began to singe, and the soles of his boots began to melt.

He could see the Queen. She was reciting something in a language that hurt Mattias' ears to hear. Blood poured from her eyes and a cracked mouth as she spoke, her eyes blankly fixed on the pages of the strange book. The screech in his head grew louder and louder. He heard his Soldier scream out in pain. He could hear Olaf's attempts to rouse Anna. His skin began to blister and peel.

Mattias pressed forward. He had failed one of Arendelle's monarchs, no matter who the man really was. He would not fail another.

* * *

_HMS James Norrington  
_ _Arendelle Harbor_

"She's free!" Shouted Carpenter's Mate Wilkins, and a round of cheers rose up from the crew even as the nightmare continued.

"Get the engines running! I want full steam! Pull the rudder hard and brace yourselves, lads!" Shouted Captain Darcy as the Coxswain grasped the ship's helm. Deep in the bowels of the Norrington crewmen shoveled coal to bring the sleeping boiler to life. Gun crew waited patiently in the lower deck for the moment the order came to fire.

The black, oily things were no longer trying to board the ships now, and the crew had grown somewhat better at avoiding the beast's assault now. Even then, every few moments another scream came as a ghastly arm grasped at someone and shipmates desperately hacked to free their comrades.

"Why doesn't it climb onto the ship?" asked Dr. Goldwyn. "Certainly it's wasting a great deal of effort trying to reach in. Couldn't it just … climb aboard with all of that agility and speed?"

"I don't know, perhaps it has something to do with the …" Gordon blinked and looked down as he realized who had just spoken to him.. "Collin! This is not a place for you goddammit! Get back down to the lower decks where it is safe!"

"I'm a naturalist of the Royal Society, Gordon. This needs to be observed." Countered the doctor. Another volley of musket fire blazed out from Captain Shepard's marines to no real effect.

"Then observe it from the lower decks, doctor! You are civilian and we are actively engaged in combat!"

"It wouldn't be the first time I've observed combat, Gordon. Don't go and start tuning into a hypocrite. Besides, I think I may have an idea on how to- " Dr. Goldwyn's next words were the kind not to be repeated in polite company as the creature yanked him into the air. He continued to swear in at least five different languages as the creature pulled him down into the waters. Down below the boiler began to hiss and metal began to grind as black smoke rose from the _Norrington_ 's smoke stack.

Gordon looked out into the black, murky waters his oldest and closest friend had just been dragged into. All he could see was the constant movements of the creature and the impenetrable blackness of the harbor. For a moment, the Commodore wondered just where God was during all of this. He was not a particularly strong believer or a good Christian, he had more than his fair share of sins in life, but throughout his lifetime the Earl of DunBroch had always at least believed that _something_ would go right when it was needed most. Perhaps, however, that was just another of the childish fantasies he had grown up with as a young boy. There would be no magic trinket, heroic deed, or divine intervention on this night.

"Gordon!" A familiar voice screamed out, and the Commodore looked down to see his friend struggling to keep his head above the water. "Gordon!"

He looked down at the hilt of his sword, still resting in its scabbard.

"Sir, we're ready to-" started a confused Captain Darcy as he watched the Commodore strip down out of his heavy clothing. "Sir, what in God's name are you about to-"

"Don't stop me, Charles. Keep to what you are doing. You have Command if I do not return." The Commodore said proudly as he stood wearing just his knickers in the freezing night. He let out a heavy laugh and drew his sword. "My friend is down there, and I'm going to get him."

Gordon carefully climbed up onto the water-slicked railing of the _Jams Norrington's_ starboard side.

"HEY BEASTIE! YOU DIDN'T THINK YOU WOULD GET AWAY WITH THIS WITHOUT WRESTLING THE BEAR O'DUN BROCH, DIDYA?" Gordon roared out into the night. The creature, the gunfire, the chaos, all stopped at the sound of his voice. "WE'LL YOU'LL NOT HAVE ANOTHER OF MY MEN, YOU DEVIL! BRACE YOURSELF!"

With sword in hand, Gordon Hubert DunBroch, 5th Earl of DunBroch, Commodore of Her Majesty's Royal Navy, Hero of Chuenpi, Gordon the Gallant, leapt from the rigging and into the freezing waters of Arendelle's harbor.

* * *

_Royal Library  
_ _Kingdom of Arendelle_

Mattias pulled Anna away from the book as best he could. He could feel his hairs burning away now. His eyes and mouth were parched. The Queen's body singed as he touched her.

"Take the Queen! Get her to safety!" Mattias called. He looked down at the open book. He heard the whispers from it, promising him the life with Halima he never had. It promised him wealth, power, fame, and glory. It promised him the world. Two golden eyes stared back at him from the book's pages. His arms grew heavy and weak.

With all the strength he could summon, General Mattias raised his sword and stabbed at the accursed book.

* * *

_Gamle Kirke  
_ _Kingdom of Arendelle_

In normal circumstances, the Bishop of Arendelel would be pleased to have so many of his flock under his roof. They were not the most devoted of attendees, especially the royal family, but patience was a godly virtue. So was charity, and the Bishop ensured every frightened, beleaguered citizen who came to his door was welcomed and quickly provided with warm food and drink and anything else he could spare. He personally prayed over the sick and the weak, and he entertained the children with simple parables and paltry tricks to brighten their spirits. It may have been his own biases, but to the Bishop of Arendelle every person who arrived seemed to brighten with a new light within themselves not long after they entered the old church. Whatever nightmare was going on outside, in here there was hope.

He watched as Old Nils, the bellringer, shuffled his way to the alcove. The bishop checked his watch, and he smiled as the first of twelve bells rang out the same way they did every night.

By the ringing of the twelfth bell, peace had returned to the Fjord, and silence fell over the Kingdom of Arendelle.


	8. Spirit Walk

_The Queen's Chambers  
_ _Castle Arendelle_

Anna awoke in her bed, but the light from the fireplace hurt her eyes. Everything hurt, actually, and she struggled to take anything more than small breaths. Her entire body was stiff and sore and protested as she tried to move at all. Daylight was coming in from outside, and Anna's stomach growled with hunger. More pain from that. Why couldn't she move her right hand?

Kristoff lay slumped over, quietly dozing, and his hands were firmly clasped on Anna's.

"Kristoff?" Anna asked weakly, and her husband almost leapt out of his chair in surprise.

"I'm awake. I'm awake." He called, desperately looking around the room for a moment before he realized it was in fact Anna who had spoken to him. He smiled at her. "If, uh, Elsa or Olaf ever ask I was awake." He hadn't shaved and it looked like he hadn't slept in days either. At least it seemed like he had been able to bathe, thought that was impossible to tell with her husband too.

"You were awake." Anna smiled. She turned her head weakly. "But could you, uh, let go of my hand? It's going numb."

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's okay." Anna tried to laugh but she only winced in pain. "What day is it? How long have I …?"

"It's the 20th."

Anna looked up at the ceiling. "The 20th. Almost three days? What's happened? How is everyone."

"Things are fine. Kai and Elsa have been managing things and the British have been a huge help. In fact they've really gone out of their way to help us. Their doctors have been helping people, they've been distributing food from their own supplies, and that's not even getting into the clean up."

Anna wondered just how much Elsa had been managing things and in what capacity. Ever since Ahtohallan, Elsa had gone out of her way to not appear in any royal activity to give her space. If she had been forced to get involved…

"How bad was it?" Anna asked weakly.

"Don't worry about that, Anna. You're awake and that's what is important."

"No, Kristoff." Anna tried to sit up. Just the act of it felt like lifting an entire treetrunk by herself, but then she felt her husband's supporting hand on her back. "I'm the Queen. I need to know what happened to my kingdom."

"About twenty people died. Including the Olsens. It was mostly elderly families and infants." Kristoff told her as gently as he could. He laid his hand on Anna's. "A lot of stores just … rotted … too. And a lot of livestock died. I think Kai has the actual numbers, but it isn't good, Anna. Not with winter this close."

"And what about the book?"

"Mattias stabbed it when he rescued you, but I don't know where it went afterwards."

"Mattis!" Anna squeaked. "I remember. He … he was the one who pulled me out. Is he okay? Where is he?"

"General Mattias is fine." Kristoff assured her. "He has some nasty burns, and he's missing his eyebrows, but the British doctors think he should be okay. They have some kind of burn ointment they gave us that works well. He's at home, rest. One of the British guys has been commanding the guards."

"Wait. The British are in charge of the guards?"

"Some. I think they mixed people together. It was to help the Arendelle Guards get some rest. Kai came up with the idea with the Commodore. It's worked okay."

"Oh, that's good." Anna nodded. Kristoff slid a pillow behind her so she could more comfortably sit up. "At least everyone is getting along."

She stared at the ceiling for some time. "It's all my fault, Kristoff. I don't know why but I felt like I needed to open the book. And once I started reading it the book showed me these images. It showed Elsa being attacked by something called the Dragon and it told me I had to read these words to say her and why couldn't I just stay away from it?"

"Because you can never stay away from anything, Anna." Kristoff joked. "It's not your fault. Honestly, I don't think anyone knows what is going on with all this magic stuff anymore. It's not just Elsa shooting ice out of her fingers anymore, and I really don't like that. For all we know it possessed you or something. You can't blame yourself over this, and no one is blaming you for it."

Anna appreciated her husband's efforts, but she knew he was wrong. She was the queen. Everything that happened to her people was her responsibility. But she wasn't meant to be the queen. She was the spare. She was the screw up. Elsa wouldn't have read the book, she would have made the right decision. Elsa would have found a way to stop whatever attacked Arendelle. Elsa would have made the right choices. She always did. Didn't she?

"Besides, Grand Pabbie said there isn't anything to worry about. Maybe this was just a stroke of bad luck."

"Yes. Just some bad luck." Anna repeated. Her mind drifted to the two baleful, golden eyes that haunted her sleep and the echoing sound of out-of-tune violins that she couldn't seem to get out of her head.

* * *

_The Northuldra Camp  
_ _The Enchanted Forest_

"Fifth Spirit!"

The cry echoed around the Northuldra camp as Elsa arrived, and she was almost immediately swarmed the moment she dismounted Nokk. Instead of the looks of happiness and contentment she normally associate with the Northuldra, however, she saw only looks of apprehension and fear. It was the same fear she had seen in the eyes of so many Arendellians since the attack.

"We knew you would answer our prayers! We need your help!" Another called. Frightened hands reached out to her as though even touched the seams of her dress would protect them.

"What do you mean? What's happening?" Elsa asked as the press tightened. She could hardly move now.

"There's something out there! There's something in the woods!"

"It's hunting our reindeer!"

"Our stores are rotting away! The water, it's been poisoned!" Elsa had to control her gasp when she made the connection. Showing her own anxieties would do nothing. Had its influence reached so far? Was she too late again?

"Let the Fifth Spirit be. There's no need to crowd her." Yelana called as she emerged from her tent, and Elsa smiled as Honeymaren appeared from behind her. The Northuldra girl blushed and touched at her hair, but a moment later her attention was drawn elsewhere by her brother.

"Let the Fifth Spirit be. There's no need to crowd her." Yelana called as she came out from her tent. Elsa smiled as Honeymare appeared behind her. The Northuldra girl blushed and touched at her hair, but her attention was drawn elsewhere when her brother called out for her.

"Yelana, what is happening?" Elsa asked, but the Old Woman only looked at her in surprise. Elsa suddenly felt a feeling of shame by not knowing.

"I had actually hoped you would know." The Northuldra Elder admitted. "You don't know? The spirits haven't told you anything?"

Elsa looked around at all the frightened faces looking to her for an answer, and she looked back down at Yelana who was trying her best to hide her own apprehensions. She did not have any answer to their prayers. Not for now, at least.

"I see. Come, we shall speak in private."

Elsa sat on the floor of Yelana's shelter and accepted some sort of warm broth for food. There was hardly anything in it. A small fire burned in the center, and the Old Woman carefully took a seat opposite Elsa.

"It started maybe a week ago or two ago. It was not long after the last time you were here. Something started to panic the reindeer, and each time we managed to gather them back we would find one or two missing. Days later we would find their remains."

"Was it wolves? Maybe wolverines? Both do hunt reindeer. Maybe a reindeer?" Elsa suggested. She wasn't sure what all actually lurked in the forest, but she also assumed it couldn't be anything so different from what lived around Arendelle. Outside the spirits, that is."

Yelana shook her head. "The reindeer we find dead count among the strongest and the fittest. That is not the way predators hunt, and I have never seen wolves or wolverines leave a carcass like what I have seen. Wolves leave remains. Ofthen this … thing … leaves nothing. Bones, fur, flesh. All we find is the blood. Maybe a few scraps. That's it."

"Has anyone been attacked?" Elsa asked as a sickening feeling ran through her gut as she tried to imagine the scene.

"Thank the Spirits not yet." Yelana said as she exhaled in relief. "But some have seen it. Poor Honeymaren probably saw it the best. She hasn't been the same since. She's been very quiet. You should talk to her while you are here."

"I will." Elsa promised. "What does it look like? Did it ride a horse? Or maybe it looked like a dragon? Or something else?"

"No. Honeymaren said it looked like a man, but different. Why do you ask? What else is happening, Fifth Spirit? Why hasn't Ahtohallan shown you what you need." Elsa sat silently for a moment until she decided on her next words.

"Ahtohallan is gone." It was the first time Elsa had spoken the words aloud, and even now it still didn't feel real to her. "It just wasn't there. I even dove down as deep as Nokk could take me. It's gone. I don't understand. It's a glacier, where could it go?"

Yelana listened silently as Elsa told her of everything that had occured over the previous days from the strange visions of 'Lily' to the arrival of the British and the attack by the so-called demon. Her expression changed little all through the story, and she did not betray her thoughts at all. Every now and then she would sketch some strange symbol into the dirt, and she clearly thought long and hard on what she was being told. At some point Bruni had managed to squeeze his way into the shelter, and now the little salamander was scurrying about and climbing onto Elsa's shoulders. There was something about his presence that eased Elsa's concerns, and she fed him a tiny snowflake in gratitude.

"These are grave times indeed." Yelana announced quietly.

"Does it sound like anything you know of?"

"No. Not in our traditions, anyway. Are you certain what attacked Arendelle was a man on a horse?"

"We do have a god in our stories named Ruohtta." Yelana said as she drew an abstract figure of a man on a horse. "A God of plagues and ruin and ruler of the dead. He lived to punish those who did not live in accordance with nature." She looked at Elsa and laughed. "I always felt it was just a way our Ancestors made warnings about the Norsemen, as they rode horses. But perhaps not. And dragons? The only dragons we know of were the ones brought on the prows of your ancestor's ships."

"So we still know nothing." Elsa sighed. "I don't know where to go from here, Yelana."

"I may be able to offer you something, Fifth Spirit, but it could be very dangerous when involving someone with your powers. Among our people, there are those who are able to commune with the spirits far better than others. We call them the Noaidi. They are shamans, spirit walkers, who communicate with the souls of the dead." Yelana explained. "There is a … ceremony … they can perform if we gather them together. It would allow you to walk in the realm of the dead. But I must stress that invoking spirits in such a way could be very dangerous.

Elsa sat quietly and watched the flames dance in the firepit.

"I'll do it."

* * *

_A Private Room  
_ _Castle Arendelle_

Dr. Colling Goldwyn sneezed and nearly dropped his tea onto his lap. Scattered on said lap were his notes, observations, and a few books he had brought with him as he recovered in the Arendellian's care. With all the sick and injured on board the Norrington, the Arendellians had offered a few places for the British to recover as well, and Collin's status as a special guest had landed him a place inside the castle.

"Catching some sniffles, eh Collin? Don't tell me I may have to leave you here, old friend." Gordon laughed as he took a sip of his own tea.

"Very funny. Perhaps we should have switched places then? You can have some kind of ethereal entity try to drown you and I can rescue you." Collin replied as shaky hands carefully raised the cup to his lips.

"Oh, I think I'd still be the one doing the rescuing in that scenario, Collin." Replied the Commodore as he set his tea down and leaned forward.

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm guessing I am still the only one of us who can swim in this scenario."

"Touche," Collin replied as he set his own tea down and covered his mouth to cough. "Though how I went in fully clothed and came out ill while you dove in half-naked and just got a bit of a runny nose, I'll never know."

"It's all the hair, Collin. Keeps me insulated like a walrus." Gordon laughed as he slapped at his knee.

"That or it's all the blubber you've been cultivating." Collin mumbled as he sifted through his notes.

"What was that, Collin?"

"I called you fat, Gordon. You've been packing on the pounds lately."

"Have I?" Gordon asked as he looked down and examined himself. The chair creaked as he moved. "I hadn't noticed."

"Well others have, and as your friend I won't stand for it. You eat too many sweets." He smiled at Gordon, and the Commodore laughed heartily again as he patted his old friend on the shoulder.

"Well, my dear Collin, I have no idea what I would have done if I had lost you."

"... and I don't know what would happen if I lost you, Gordon." Dr. Goldwyn replied. Silence followed as the two men just looked at one another.

"The Queen's awake, apparently." Gordon finally said, awkwardly looking away. "And in good spirits."

"That's good to hear." Followed Collin, and he looked down at his own notes for a long moment. He furrowed his brow a bit as he tried to connect various paths working across his mind. "Gordon, can I tell you something?"

"Of course, Collin. When have I ever … actually let's not go there. What do you have?"

The doctor swallowed. "I had one of the Arendellians bring me several examples of their rotted crops, and it was what I suspected. It's the blight, Gordon. No different than what's been going across the continent and in the islands."

"But I thought the blight struck crops in the ground, not stores."

"That is the understanding of it, yes, and at first I didn't believe it but I tell you Gordon what I saw matched exactly what has been described of the blight. Or at least a near perfect copy." Collin explained as he reached towards one of his books.

"So the Blight is supernatural in origin then?" Gordon laughed. "More proof God hates the Irish, I suppose."

"That's a foul joke, Gordon, and you know it's causing problems across the continent. But what we discussed the other night, about the Ice-Age? I may need to further re-evaluate my position on this situation. Vico once claimed that myths and legends were just the efforts of less-enlightened societies to explain phenomena they could not understand, which I still believe, but what if there is some truth to the phenomena…"

"Okay, Collin. And?"

"Well, I'm not really sure how to phrase it, Gordon, because it goes all against what I have learned and what I believe." The Doctor shook his head. "When I was going around the isles doing my studies on legends, I visited a fair few locations where there were witch burnings back during those dark times. I remember visiting a village, not far from Birmingham, and there was the most curious thing about their records. There was this brief, sudden period of drought and crop failure and livestock death, and I confirmed it from the village records, their taxes, and the local parish accounts. People died, and they were going to abandon the village. But then everything turned back around. The ground literally returned to life in a matter of days."

"Well that certainly sounds fantastical. I'm guessing it's because they burned a witch."

"That's exactly what they did, Gordon. And I'm worried we may be seeing the same thing here."

Gordon leaned in close to the doctor. "Collin. I've known you for many years and I have always trusted your insights. But because we are so close to finalizing the agreement with the Queen, I need to know if you have told anyone this"

Dr. Collin Goldwyn nodded. "I told Darcy. And Shepard."

Gordon uttered the foulest curse a gentleman could ever muster.

* * *

_Northuldran Shelter  
_ _The Enchanted Forest_

A steady drumbeat filled the air, and Elsa sat before a small fire. The smell of incense and herbs filled the air as the leader of these 'Noaidi" quietly mixed a variety of berries, mushrooms, lichen, flowers, and herbs into a bowl with some kind of liquid. All of the Noaidi wore masks that concealed their faces, for it was apparently a means to protect themselves from being attacked by angry spirits. They sang out of a low and foreboding joik, and the leader said something in a different form of Northuldran than she knew. The elder nodded.

"I may no longer remain here, Fifth Spirit. Only the Noaidi and the spirit walker may be present." Yelana explained. "Keep true to yourself, Elsa, and you will be safe." And with those words she rose to her feet and vanished out into the late fall evening. The Noaidi leader handed her the mixed bowl.

"Drink." He commanded, and Elsa almost recoiled from the pungent mixture. The bowl was filled with a thick, black liquid.

"What will I find?"

"The Truth." The Noaidi replied. "Now drink."

It was the most disgusting thing Elsa had ever tasted in her life, and it took all of her focus and strength to force her gag reflex and not expel the drink. Lifting a batch of dried, burning lichen, the Noaidi blew a cloud of smoke into her face. Suddenly Elsa began to feel very strange. She suddenly felt very strange.

"Wha-" She slurred as her tongue went numb. The world spun around her. The singing rose in volume and the drum beaten picked up its tempo. Everything around her started to melt together. The last thing she heard was the Noaidi leader chanting something in a strange tongue.

She was unconscious before her body hit the floor.

* * *

_The Queen's Chambers  
_ _Castle Arendelle_

"Run me through it one more time, Kai." Anna asked just before slurping down some more of the fish stew they had brought her. Kristoff was curled up in a nearby chair and snored quietly as they talked.

"Fifty-five dead in total and another one hundred ill, your majesty. That's accounting for the British and our own." Kai started reading out the names of the Arendellians who had passed away. Some were families she knew well and had seen every day since the castle doors had reopened. They were people she celebrated with and smiled at in the streets. They were her people and she had killed them.

"Approximately fifty percent of our grain stores have rotted, and almost all of the potato crop is gone. About thirty five percent of the livestock perished. Preserves and salted foods seemed to be untouched, thankfully. It will be a lean winter, but I have assurances from the Fisherman's guild that the fjord stocks remain healthy and they believe they can supplement food with aggressive fishing, but you and I both know that people can't just survive off of fish."

"Still, we should thank them for that." Anna said. "But what about the British. Couldn't we buy food from them?"

Kai removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He almost looked as tired as Kristoff had. "I did raise that question to the British, and they believe it could be arranged. There is just one thing we would have to do in order to do so."

"And what would that be?"

"Sign their treaty, ma'am." Kai replied. "It would formally open our ports to British shipping, but we would not be allowed to place any tariffs or restrictions on imported goods.

"Is that bad?"

"I … I do not like the treaty, ma'am. I fear it effectively eliminates your authority to make decisions for Arendelle and, in effect, makes us a puppet state for Britain. The terms do not permit us to conduct any diplomacy without first consulting London, and we must give preference to British shipping, trade, whaling, and fishing. Of course Britain would also be obligated to defend us, but only in instances of self-defence and not if we are the aggressor."

"We're the aggressor? Why would we do that?" Anna asked.

"I imagine it is standard language for them."

"Then if you don't like it, Kai, I'm not going to agree to it."

"I do not like it, yes, but if the alternative is watching Arendelle starve, your majesty…"

Anna nodded.

"I'll sign it."

* * *

_The Land of Dreams_

Elsa awoke amid the remains of an ancient ritual site. Monolithic stones lay toppled and half-buried, and the intricate carvings on them had long since faded away or been covered by moss. Flowers grew at their bases, and the wind swept the hill the site lay on. All around her the land lay in a blanket of mist and fog that stretched out into the distance, and there were pockets of green forest and rocky crags as far as she could see. At the base of the hill a large herd of deer moved lazily and without fear as they grazed the forest's edge, and Elsa could hear strange whispers coming from the fog.

"You know, sis, if you wanted to see me all you had to do was just call." Lily of the Gardens called, and Elsa turned to see the strange, black-haired woman stretched out and lounging on a rock. She was tossing a glossy red apple up and down. "I mean, everyone needs to go on a trip now and then but that little drink they just gave you is _rancid_."

"I would like some answers, please." Elsa said as she approached Lily. "You said you wanted me to come back to the forest and you would help me, so I'm here. I want to know what is happening."

Lily shot Elsa a look. "So _now_ you want to listen to big sis. Must have been one heck of a wake up call, huh?"

"Please, I don't want any games right now. What happened to Ahtohallan."

"Oh, somewhere safe I imagine." Lily shrugged as she sat up. "The Dragon's power is growing. But you know that, don't you?"

"That thing that attacked Arendelle … was that the dragon? And what about the thing harassing the Northuldra?"

"No." Lily answered. Her eyebrow raised just slightly at the mention of something in the forest. "But it is one of its agents."

"I still don't understand." Elsa complained. "Just what is going on?"

"Justice." Lily smiled as she hopped down from her stone. Flowers grew at her feet. "Justice is what is happening. But don't worry, dear, you have nothing to worry about."

"Someone else told me that, and then I came back to find Arendelle had been attacked by a demon." Elsa countered. She advanced towards Lily who just started to giggle.

"Oh, Elsa, really? Demon?" Lily was almost bending over with laughter. "What do you even think you are?"

"I'm the Fifth Spirit." Elsa said firmly as Lily of the Gardens regained control of herself. The strange woman touched Elsa's shoulders and ran her hands along her sides.

"Oh, Elsa." Lily frowned. "Tsk tsk tsk. Spirit, Fairy, Nymph, Demon, Fallen, Firstborn. What are they but names? Names that are meant to force you into a box that limits what we can actually be."

"I don't know what you mean." Elsa replied.

"Well, it's simple really. Names have a great deal of power, Elsa. They give something its form and its definition and all the things men love to do to classify and understand things. Instead of something, say, _potential_ it becomes _actual_. It's that creak in the night or the present hidden under the tree. When you don't know what something is, it has power over you. But when you know what it is, you have power over it. Why do you think man's _science_ is all about classifying things? All they care about is control."

"So that's why you called me out into the unknown…"

"My dear, we _are_ the unknown. We are that shadow in the night. We are the winter's howl. We are the, well..." Lily giggled as she ran her hands along her own body. "The feminine mystique. So let me ask you this, dear sister." Lily chided. "What is your name?"

"... Elsa?"

"No, no. Gosh, you are so behind with all of this." Lily rolled her eyes. "That's the name _man_ gave you. It isn't your true name. It isn't the name you feel deep down in your soul, is it? Otherwise you wouldn't have just tossed all of that away the moment you went into Ahtohallan."

"No, I'm pretty sure I am still who I've always been."

"Dear, Queen Elsa of Arendelle is dead. Poor thing, really. If daddy had let her learn her powers it would never have happened." Lily said as she turned back and walked towards the center of the circle. "There is only Elsa, the Fifth Spirit of Ahtohallan."

"No, I am still who I was -" Elsa stopped. She wanted to have a better argument against what Lily was saying. She wanted to prove her wrong. She was who she had always been. She was still Elsa. Wasn't she? But despite how much she tried, her heart of hearts knew the truth.

"- no."

"Oh, it's okay, Elsa." Lily's voice suddenly started to sound much like her mother's, and she slipped her fingers under Elsa's chin. Their eyes matched. "Because now you are free. You aren't bound by man's dictates or their little games, and they can no longer make you submit. You are limitless potentiality now, and you are capable of making all your desires come true."

Elsa looked away. Could she? "Is that why you showed me that power the other night?"

"It was a part of it, yes." Lily nodded. She took another bite out of her apple. "And that's why it is so important to get you away from men. Because they did the same thing to me once. They grew afraid of my power, my success, my glory, and they decided to take everything away from me. They murdered everyone I cared about, and I don't want that happening to you."

"But they aren't like that!" Elsa shouted. "They want to help!"

Lily snapped her fingers, and suddenly their surroundings changed to the interior of one of the British ships. Most of the officers she had met were present.

"And that's what the doctor told you?" Asked Captain Clayton as he leaned back in his chair.

"That is his belief." Nodded Darcy. "And what the snowman told me only confirms it."

"She's the devil's whore." Cursed Shepard. "The Commodore should have let me put a bullet in her when we had the chance. I don't know what's gotten over him. Maybe he's under some kind of spell."

"Now, I think that's being a bit unfair. I'm certain there's more to figure out." Cautioned Captain Hall from his seat. Major MacIntosh nodded in agreement.

"The scriptures are clear on this, gentlemen." Shepard countered. "We cannot allow a witch to live."

Then the scene changed again, and Elsa saw the Commodore and Dr. Goldwyn sitting together.

"The Chartists. The Blight. Stirrings of revolution across Europe. Wars and rumors of wars. The world feels like it is teetering on the brink of something." The doctor commented. "What if all of this is because of her? I know it is uncomfortable to discuss this but we must raise the possibility."

"Collin. My orders were if we discerned the girl was a threat we were to execute her…" The Commodore said darkly. "Is that your recommendation?"

"If burning the witch was able to restore the village's crops, then maybe we need to burn a witch…"

Another snap, and they were back in the garden from the other night. Even with the comforting warmth of the sun, Elsa's heart raced and her breath was short. She fell to her knees.

"Those can't be true. They said they came to learn. They've been so supportive. That's not true." She said. It couldn't be true. She trusted them. "People aren't afraid of my powers. Grand Pabbie was wrong. I was wrong."

"And when a man doesn't know what is out in the darkness, he lights a fire, Elsa." Lily told her as she knelt beside Elsa. "And when he still can't find whatever is out there, he burns the forest down. Because that is what man does, Elsa. He burns everything. That's when the Dragon will come for you."

Years of anxiety flooded back into Elsa as the memory of that terrible night with Grand Pabbie flooded into her mind. The visions of Ahtohallan swirled around her.

She saw the Commodore DunBroch watching with disinterest as a fleet of ships bombarded an ancient city of a far eastern empire. She saw Captain Clayton idly watch as his Sepoy soldiers sacked a rebel settlement. Major MacIntosh advanced proudly as a much younger man over a field of corpses on a Belgian field. Elsa saw a city between two rivers burn as a great horde descended upon it, the rivers red from gore and black from ink of destroyed books. She saw another city of marble and gold on seven hills burn as the barbarians breached its gates. Then another city burned as a proud warlord stood before a wooden horse and exhorted his warriors on to more and greater slaughter.

"Stop it, please." Elsa asked weakly. "No more."

"But I thought you wanted answers, Elsa. I am showing you everything." Lily said calmly. She placed a hand on Elsa's shoulder. "I know it is rough, but I don't want to hide anything from you dear. Not like the others. I'll always be honest with you."

"But why show me all of this?"

"Because it's the truth." Then the visions stopped, and Lily helped Elsa to her feet and offered her a cup of water. "I know it is not easy, but it is what you need to see. You need to know so you can complete your destiny."

"My destiny?" Elsa said. "And what is my destiny?"

"Well, you're the Fifth Spirit. You're going to restore balance to the world." Lily said. "You will help make the world as it should have been. Like what you see around you."

The sky was clear and the air was fresh. Everything was as green as far as she could see. Animals played and danced and sang as herds of Centaurs and satyrs joined in on a great celebration. Pegasi casually drifted through the sky alongside other strange things Elsa did not recognize. She felt that same, strange power surge within her again. All the misgivings and fear she had just felt instantly faded away. The sun was fading behind the horizon now.

"It's so beautiful." Elsa said quietly.

"It's what the world was like once." Lily said. The pain was clear in her voice. "This is the world as I remember it. The world before the Dragon. Before man ruined everything."

"But … how? What do you mean ruined?" Elsa asked. Visions swirled around her again. Two lovers, a tree, and a serpent. A promise of knowledge. Temptation. Fire from heaven. Love forsaken. Paradise ruined. The choking taste of ash and death.

"Do you see it now?"

"I … I do." Elsa admitted. Wherever man went, there would never be a balance. And it would only get worse. "But I don't want to believe it."

"I know it's hard, my sweet." Lily cooed, and she wrapped her arms around her. "But it makes it all the better when you know you can be the one to fix it all. You're so much better than them, Elsa. Don't trouble yourself with the fate they made for themselves. It is just desserts."

"But what will happen?" Elsa asked.

"Oh, that's nothing you need to worry about, dear sister." Lily laughed.

"No." Elsa stood and started walking away from Lily. "If I am a part of this, I need to know what is going to happen."

Lily looked up from her and pouted. "You still ask too many questions, Elsa. They're going to get you in a lot of trouble. You know what they say about curiosity and cats."

"I want to know!"

"You really don't." Lily replied with the wave of a finger.

"You said you wouldn't hide anything from me." Elsa countered. "If you really are my 'sister' as you keep saying, then I want you to show me what you are planning."

"Fine! Fine." Lily said as she threw her arms up. "If you _really_ want to know…"

She snapped her fingers, and the sun fell below the horizon. The warmth of the sun gave way to a bitter winter gale. Flurries of snow and sleet filled the air. Shadows danced around them, and strange creatures mild about on the distant hills. Something slipped from under Elsa's feet, and she looked down to see all the garden was no more. All the lands around her were covered in skeletons and corpses. It was an endless field of human remains, and the distant hills revealed themselves as pyramids of skulls. Vineyards and orchards peeled away to show the remains of great cities. Death surrounded her. Elsa's heart sank. She couldn't breathe. Her skin bristled against the freezing wind. There were no stars in the sky, and two golden moons looked down upon her instead.

"I … No! This can't be right." Elsa shouted. "This can't be right. My powers - I - I don't. I don't want this."

"I did warn you, sis."

"I can stop this, right? This doesn't have to happen. I can refuse it."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Oh, so now miss 'I want to find out who I really am' and 'boy I just don't like being around Arendelle' and 'look, Anna, I'm the Fifth Spirit I'm so great' wants to back out? Well, here's the painful truth, sis: you wanted to be free, be yourself, and find your destiny and heeere it is. I'm sorry if it isn't quite what you wanted it to be. Welcome to the club."

"But you said my true power was life!"

"And it is life. You're going to be the mother of a new, better world." Lily said proudly. "Don't worry. There will still be some humans floating around for you. I'm sure we can keep your family safe. But this is our justice. You can't make a garden without a little bit of fertilizer."

Elsa gave no reply. She wanted to leave. She wanted to wake up. She wanted anything other than this. She cursed herself for ever following the Siren's voice in the first place. She cursed herself for being so stupid. She cursed herself for ever being born. She had been right from the very beginning. She was the monster she always feared she was. Elsa fell to her knees and wept.

" _She lies, Elsa. There is always a choice."_ A voice suggested to her. The darkness and cold started to fade away as a new sun rose in the distance. A rooster crowed.

"Elsa." Lily said calmly. "Run."

Then a bolt of lightning struck the ground not far from them, and there before them was a luminous and burning figure that only vaguely resembled a man. Geometric figures glowed a bright blue across its body.

"Elsa. It's the Dragon." Lily stammered as she backed away. "Run!"

But Elsa didn't move. She watched as the burning figure calmly strode towards her, and she smiled at the being. If it truly was going to destroy her, then in that moment she welcomed it freely.

" _I had hoped we would not meet this way._ " The Dragon spoke again. " _But necessity spurred action. Do not listen to her. There is always another way, there is always another choice."_

"Don't listen to him Elsa! He is the deceiver! He is the destroyer! He is the serpent in the garden! He is the end of all things!"

" _As I am the beginning as well."_ The Dragon said. Elsa couldn't tell if the figure was smiling or not. " _I am in London, Elsa. Come find me, and I will help you as best I can."_

The Dragon extended a hand to Elsa.

"He will kill you Elsa!" Lily cried out. "He will take everything from you!"

Elsa looked once at Lily, once at the Dragon, and then she took the Dragon' hand.

"Then it is a good thing I have already died."

And then the world around her vanished in a bright flash of light as her eyes opened.

Elsa awoke, curled in the fetal position, and immediately started to vom. Warm hands grabbed her by the shoulder and lifted her to her knees as someone tried to pour cool water down her throat. Elsa could hear tense voices and shouting, but the world around her was still a blur. Her body was numb, but she could smell the scent of blood and incense mingling in the air. Shapes started to solidify, and the first thing Elsa could see was Yelana looking into her eyes with grave concern.

"Careful, Elsa. Breathe. Look only into my eyes. You might not be ready for what you are about to see." The Old Woman said as she held Elsa steady.

"What do you mean?" Elsa slurred, and when she tried to move her head it only flopped over to one side. There she saw one of the Noaidi leaning against the walls of the shelter. Their mask had been removed, and scratch marks covered his face. His eyes had been clawed out and his nose ripped away. Next to him, another lay prostrate where he had beaten his face repeatedly into the ground so that only a bloody pulp remained. The Drummer had stabbed himself in the eyes with his sticks. Only the chief Noaidi remained, hunched over and panting heavily where he had sat.

"What happened?!"

"There is always a cost, Elsa, for communicating with spirits, and sometimes it is just too much. Sometimes evil spirits will use that opportunity to cross over to the world of the living. It was not your fault, Elsa." He said weakly. "It is not your fault. It had no name, Fifth Spirit. It had no form. All we saw were the eyes. Great Golden eyes staring out from the smoke of the fire. I have never seen something so malevolent in my life." Then the Chief Noaidi removed his mask, and he began to weep uncontrollably.

Elsa just sat in a daze, her mind still trying to grip with all that she had experienced. A knot formed in her stomach, and she immediately vomited again.


End file.
